Predestined 1x08 : Bone Appeite
by NextGeneration
Summary: When a new restaurant opens across from Charmed, Mel is convinced that there is something wrong with the place, but when her brothers ignore her, will she and her cousins find out what's really happening - or will there be devastating consequences? R
1. Lovers and Jerks

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's Note : **Hey, I was feeling bad about the lack of importance that the other children were having in this story. So, I decided to let the others get into some trouble this time - or at least, cause the trouble. I mean, their family is always kicking ass, so it makes sense that they would want to, right? Anyway, we all know that Hazel knows about the other future and Victor. Aha, I love Victor, but I was feeling bad because there is only so much they can do to help Chris out. So, the my little muse kicked in, and I decided it was time for an intervention. Mwhaha….

**1x08 : Bone Appetite! **

**Summary : **when a new restaurant opens across from Piper's, Mel is convinced that there is something wrong with the place, but when the her brothers ignore her, will she and her cousins find out what's really happening - or will there be devastating consequences? R&R

Please Remember to Review.

* * *

Chapter One : Lovers and Jerks.

"What ever possessed me to become a Social Worker?" Prue groaned as her fingers flew from key to key, her purple-framed glasses nearly falling off her nose as she stared at the screen. It was as if her fingers had taken on a life of their own as she continued to type up an application for a teenage girl that they were trying to get funding for. The girl was smart, that was proven by just looking at her grades over her school career, but after living in an orphanage since she was ten, she didn't have the funding to go to University - something she was trying to change by applying for scholarships for the young woman. Sadly, this was due at the end of the week, "I hate Aunt Paige for telling me about being a Social Worker, it's her fault."

Ever since she was a young girl, Prue had wanted to be a Social Worker like her Aunt Paige had been something that started when Paige had started telling Prue about the _accomplishment _you felt when you helped someone. Prue was still attending some classes at University, but she was finally at the stage where she could work at Social services as a test run, but at this rate, it _sucked_.

She still wasn't completely sure how this would turn out for her, Paige had loved working as a social worker, just like her, but she had still given it up for her Wiccan duties. Something Prue wished wouldn't happen to her, but worst come to worst, they could alternate, right? There were more in her generation than just the Charmed Ones, honestly, Prue did not know how her mother and aunts had survived, having to be together constantly.

"I can do this," Prue muttered as she rubbed her eyes, pausing in her typing. She had to do this; she had to make this career choice work because she would not settle for anything else. Phoebe, her mother, and her Aunt Piper had managed to keep steady jobs with being witches, so why couldn't she? Her mother had even gone back to school; she could do this. Hearing a prominent rumbling in her stomach, Prue groaned and glanced at the clock, it was almost three in the afternoon. She needed food.

Getting ready to stand up and head to the kitchen to get some much needed food, Prue sighed and shook her head when she heard the buzzer outside her apartment go off, causing her to curse. Was nothing going to go her way today? She wanted food, was this someone's way of punishing her? Heading to the door, she sighed as she gripped the door handle, "it's defiantly the Elders," she muttered as she swung the door open. "Or not."

"Umm, hi?"

"Caleb!" Prue cheered, her face lighting up when she saw her boyfriend, much to her relief, he was holding a box of pizza, causing Prue to scream with joy on the inside. It was as if her demonic-lover could real her mind, and she loved it. "I'm so _happy _to see you right now," she said sincerely, her eyes dropping to the pizza box. "You brought _food_."

Caleb feigned hurt as he looked at her, "wow, it's great to know that my girlfriend is only happy to see me because of the fact I brought food." He shook his head as Prue rolled her eyes and opened the door wide to let him in. "I thought you would have appreciated me by now, but apparently you only keep me around for my food services and _hot physique_."

Walking into the kitchen, Prue snorted as Caleb laid the box of pizza on the counter and offered her a slice of pizza, which she gratefully took. Sinking her teeth into the extra cheese pizza, Prue had to admit that she was in Heaven. "I _definitely _keep you around for your food services, I was _starving_."

Caleb raised an eyebrow as he took his own piece of pizza. "I thought you were home all day, working on that college scholarship thingy," Prue nodded. "So you do realise that you could have gotten food at any time, right?" He questioned, but seeing his girlfriend's narrowed eyes, he chuckled, only to pause when something occurred to him. "What do you mean '_definitely my food services_'?" He demanded, "what about my hot body?!"

"For me to appreciate it," Prue said slowly as she finished off her piece of pizza and wiped her hands into a napkin, "doesn't it have to actually exist first?" She teased, smirking when Caleb sighed and shimmered out. Waiting for him to come back, she sighed, "come on Caleb," she called, looking around for her apartment-fleeing boyfriend. "I was only - AHH!" Prue let out a scream as Caleb reappeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, trapping her in his grasp. "Caleb Brian Johnson," she hissed, "there are some days I could _vanquish _you."

Caleb smiled as he hissed her cheek, "now come on, you would miss me if you were to vanquish me." Prue snorted in disagreement, "oh you would," Caleb insisted. "It might not be instantaneous, but it would come eventually, and from what you tell me, it would be the next time you got hungry."

Prue smirked as she leaned back against Caleb's stomach, "hmm," she murmured, "that sounds nice." She mused as she turned so she could wrap her arms around his waist. "I'll have to remember that one, but right now, I think I need a break." Prue kinked an eyebrow at Caleb as she tilted her head up to look at him. "I think I've done all I can with work for right now."

"Really?"

"_Really_? You sure sound enthusiastic about this," Prue pouted shaking her head, "talking about other halves that don't appreciate you," she teased as she smirked at him, detangling herself from Caleb's arms and hoisting herself on the counter. "Just because I didn't agree with you having a _hot body._"

"I'll have you know, many women would consider themselves _lucky _to have a piece of me," Caleb stated, striking a pose as he winked at Prue. "And if my services, other than delivery boy, are unappreciated here," Caleb sighed dramatically. "I guess I'll just have to hunt down one of my other girlfriends and listen to _them _talk about my _hot body._"

Prue's face dropped as she glared playfully at Caleb, going along with the little story he was trying to spin. As if he had other girlfriends, Prue almost wanted to snort at that thought. As if any other girl would date him now, she had him so whipped; they would call him a wimp and move on - which she had _no _problem with at all. "Other girlfriends," she repeated sadly. "Seriously?" She sighed, "oh well, I guess I'll have to call up my secret Latin lover then."

Caleb nodded, trying to keep a serious look on his face as he tried to make Prue believe he was indifferent to the idea of her having a secret lover. "Yeah, I guess you'll just have to," he stated, but looking at her dancing eyes, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I'll go have my body appreciated while you go visit…?"

"Clemens," Prue finished without missing a beat, silently thankful that she knew Latin names, a result of one of her many obsessions as a child. Smirking, she winked at Caleb and smiled at him, causing her dimples to shine through as she looked at him. "And let me say, he _does _have a _totally _hot body."

Caleb nodded, "so when are you going to see this Clemens?" He questioned, smirking when he saw Prue arch one of her perfect eyebrows at him. "I'm only asking because you've been busy lately with everything, I mean with school, work and your plans to get Emily and Wyatt together," Caleb sighed at Prue's smug look. "And you _still _aren't going to let me in on the new plan, but that's beside the point. With Christmas coming up, you're going to have all those family gatherings and family members everywhere, we wont have much time together."

"Yeah, I know," Prue sighed, thinking about her family once again. She loved them, she really did, and she knew they would be happy for her if she was in love. Prue just didn't know how they would respond to Caleb, despite the fact, they all loved him but he was still part demon. Something she couldn't change. "But we'll have plenty of time in the future," she smiled at him seductively. "But I don't go visit Clemens until tomorrow, meaning we have the rest of today and tonight."

Caleb grinned. "True," he mused as he leaned closer to her, wrapping her arms around her neck, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "We do have tonight," he agreed, smiling at the idea that no one else was around. "And we're alone."

A huge smile spread across Prue's lips. "Yeah, and we're not going to have a lot of alone time together in the near future," she said, leaving the comment hanging, causing Caleb to chuckle. "We're _completely _alone, and the phone hasn't rung yet, meaning we're actually having good luck today. So how about we take advantage of that and overcompensate and you prove to me just how hot your body is?"

"I like the sound of that," Caleb mused as he pulled Prue towards him, almost laughing when he saw the surprise on her face as she was catapulted into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, and Caleb's attempts at not laughing immediately failed as he shimmered them off, both of their laughter left echoing as the shimmers disappeared.

* * *

Opening Credits.  
Theme : In the Shadows, The Rasmus

Starring:

Drew Fuller ... Chris Halliwell  
Wes Ramsey ... Wyatt Halliwell  
Jennifer Love Hewitt ... Prue Halliwell  
Channing Tatum ... Henry "Junior" Matthews  
Steven Strait ... Caleb Johnson  
Laura Ramsey ... Emily Simms

And  
Kate Voegele as Hazel Masters

With :

Eliza Dushku ... Katy Halliwell  
Rachel Bilson ... Elizabeth Halliwell  
Amber Tamblyn ... Melinda Halliwell  
Jessica Origliasso ... Oriana Matthews  
Lisa Origliasso ... Callie Matthews

The camera travels along the bridge and then slowly moves along the streets, showing that it is late afternoon, before landing on a nicely decorated restaurant with 'Charmed' written over the door way.

**

* * *

**Orbing into the pantry of their mother's restaurant, blue and white orbs filled the small space only to form into Wyatt and Chris who slowly opened the pantry door, their heads peering out through the small gap between the door and wall before the exited. No need for exposure when it was avoidable, they had enough to deal with on a normal day, no need to add any unnecessary chaos to it.

Following his older brother, Chris rolled his eyes as his brother stole a plate of food off the counter before walking out through the kitchen doors and heading into the main part of the restaurant to find Piper Halliwell, the owner and their mother. "You better pray that wasn't anyone's food," Chris hissed as he shook his head at his brother. "Otherwise mom just might kill you," he teased as Wyatt paused to look over his shoulder and glare hatefully at Chris - but it did not scare Chris. Not when he had seen what true hatred in Wyatt's eyes looked like. "Nice knowing you, bro."

Wyatt shook his head, "please, as if mom would kill _me_ out of us," he smirked as he continued walking, stuffing his face with French fries as he walked. "I'm the good looking one," he pointed out after he swallowed, knowing full well his mother could be lurking anywhere, and if she saw him not using his manners, Wyatt shuddered. That was wrath no man deserved; Piper Halliwell could be scary. "So, who is supposed to be here exactly?"

Chris shrugged, "God only knows, Henry Jr is supposed to meet us here when he gets off for lunch, Prue has to finish some thing for work so she wont be joining us," Chris' face scrunched up. "And I couldn't get a hold of Caleb," he mused as the two brother's looked to each other curiously. "Is it just me, or do we barely see the annoying bugger anymore?" Wyatt shrugged and Chris pushed the thought to the side, "anyway, and your other best friend is supposed to walk here with Hazel since she can't remember exactly where the restaurant is." Chris narrowed his eyes at the back of his brother's head, "assuming Emily didn't kill her."

"Don't be overdramatic," Wyatt sighed, but on the inside, he was wondering if the psychic and half-elf had gotten along at all on the walk here. The two were supposed to walk towards each other from their representative apartments and then walk here, giving them at _least _a thirty-minute walk. Sure, the two didn't hate each other and were trying to be civil, but neither were overly comfortable with each other for different reasons, Wyatt just didn't know Hazel's reasons. He was getting used to her presence though, for some reason Hazel and his brother had become good friends in the short time they had known each other, and with Chris' recent standoffish attitude, that confused Wyatt. "Emily said she would behave as long as Hazel did."

Chuckling at how childish that sounded, Chris nodded, "so basically we definitely missed out on a cat fight?" He asked, laughing when Wyatt groaned at the thought of that, something that had apparently not occurred to the elder brother beforehand. "Awe, it's okay Wy," he soothed as he smiled at his brother, "all we have to do is wait for them to piss each other off again and we can watch the re-enactment."

Wyatt still pouted at the idea of watching a re-enactment; something just told him that it would be the same. "Yeah," he muttered sadly, causing his brother to roll his eyes at him. "It just wont be the same," he stated as his eyes searched the large room for his friend and Hazel, who he didn't really consider a friend yet; more like an acquaintance. "Where are they?"

Chris frowned when he didn't see them, only to sigh when he saw Harold, one of the workers at his mother's restaurant who was currently sweeping up the floor, muttering about how he hated teenagers. "Hey Harry," Chris called out hesitantly, frowning when Harry sent him an annoyed look, before his eyes softened when he saw who it was. "Have you seen-?"

"A fine brunette filly and a pretty little blonde?" Harry guessed, smirking when he saw the astonished looks on the brothers' faces, "hey, I may be getting old, but I can still see." he gestured to the far corner, last I saw them they were over there talking to your mother," he stated, a suspicious grin on his face. "But if you want those fine lasses to have any respect left for you two, I would head over there now if I were you."

The two brothers looked at each other before walking over to the far corner, wondering what the hell Harry had been talking about, only to pause when they heard the sound of laughter coming from the corner, and sure enough, it was coming from Hazel, Emily, and the one and only Piper Halliwell.

That wasn't what stopped the brothers in their strides though, it was the fact that spread out on the table, beside the plate of French fries and onion rings were pictures - of what? They weren't really sure they wanted to know by the laughter erupting from the table. Maybe Harry was right, maybe they needed to intervene, but not until they knew what they were talking about. No need to cause a scene when it wasn't needed, they weren't children anymore.

That was when Hazel's musical laughter erupted from the table. "Chris _seriously _swallowed a marble?" She questioned, laughter filling her voice as Emily almost choked on the fries she had been eating as she listened to Piper's story. "A marble of all things?" Hazel asked, making sure she had her facts straight, only to fall into a new set of laughter when Piper nodded. "Wow, I'm going to have to tease him about that when he gets here, what did he think it was? A candy?"

Piper laughed as she shook her head at the memories of her son, her Peanut, when he had been a child. "No, he was at least two when it happened so I'm pretty sure he knew what it was," she commented as she shook her head when Emily threw her head back in laughter. "Oh now Emily, you've known the two of those boys long enough to not be surprised by things like this. I mean, look at Wyatt for example, he conjured a dragon out of the television once," Piper shook her head, "my own fault for putting him in front of the electronic babysitter."

Hearing that tidbit of information, Emily arched an eyebrow. "He conjured it from the television?" She questioned, looking at Piper with a frown. She had heard the dragon story many times and teased Wyatt even more, but she had just never been told that it had been out of a television. Seeing Piper nod, she sighed, "Wyatt never told me that," she mused, "I wonder why?"

"Why would he?" Hazel asked as she smiled cheekily at Emily, "I'd be too embarrassed to tell anyone that tidbit," she smirked, her face glowing as she turned to Piper. "So he seriously conjured a dragon?" She questioned, and Piper once again nodded, laughing along with the younger women, "Wow, I would have died of laughter if I had seen it."

Piper nodded at that, it was true that looking back on it, it was hilarious. "It wasn't so funny back then," she stated, her eyes narrowing at the thought of the Cleaners. "The Cleaners tried to erase him," she commented once she saw their confusion. "He wasn't even one at the time," she shook her head. "Chris never caused that much trouble."

"Until the teen years," Emily added a smile on her face as she looked at the pictures on the table, not even noticing how Chris and Wyatt were walking towards the three women, gloomy expressions on their faces as they approached. Emily sighed as she shook her head, "I tell you, there are some times I miss being a teenager," she shook her head, "but thinking back on how bad we were, I'm glad it's over. I'm surprised my mom never kicked me out."

Piper chuckled, "oh if your mother had done that honey you could have went and lived with Paige," she stated, causing Emily to arch her eyebrow. "Hey, I would have let you move in with me, but my boys got into enough trouble with you just being there during the day, I don't want to think how hectic my life would have been if you had been there twenty-four/seven."

"It wouldn't have been that bad," Wyatt stated as he and Chris finally stood at the table, only to frown when the three women sent him and Chris hesitant looks. "She basically lived at the manor anyway," he pointed out. Sighing, he looked at his mother, "what are you doing?" He asked, his voice squeaking, his eyes drifting to Hazel. "Please tell me you didn't tell her about the Peter Pan incidident," much to his dismay though, Hazel only smirked while Emily brust out into laughter. "Mom!"

Hazel smiled up at Wyatt, a cruel smirk working its way onto her delicate face. "It's okay," she said simply. "That wasn't the worst thing I heard or _saw_," she stated, and that was when the two brothers noticed the baby pictures that littered the table. "Did you know that you two were the _cutest _babies _ever_!?"

"Mom!" Chris whined, shaking his head in horror as he sat between his mother and Hazel, while Wyatt predictably sat beside Emily. "Why did you have to break out the baby pictures?" He asked, stories was fine, he could pull Hazel aside after and put a good spin on them after, making him seem innocent. Nevertheless, as the saying went, pictures spoke a thousand words. "Please tell me-"

"Oh yes Peanut," Piper said as she got to her feet, collecting the pictures as she stood. "I went into detail in everything, right down to the love life," she stated, her brown eyes mirthful as her two sons groaned. "Awe Peanut," Piper cooed as she leaned down and kissed Chris' cheek, "it's not the end of the world."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bet what?" Henry Jr asked as he appeared, only to look back and forth between his cousins who were sulking while the girls smirked at them. "Aunt Piper, what did I miss?" He asked as she smirked and walked away. "Guys?"

"Baby pictures," Chris sulked as Henry Jr sat down, only to have to listen to Henry's booming laugh to filter through the restaurant, causing the two Halliwell brother's to glare at their only male cousin. "Henry!"

"What? This is funny!"

Wyatt glared at his cousin, only to frown when he felt eyes glaring at the side of his head, turning, his frown deepened once he saw Hazel starring at him intently, and a smirk on her face. "What?" He asked as he gave her the wounded-puppy look, "Whatever it is, laugh it up. Come on, out with it."

"Okay Matty H.," Hazel said, her face lighting up when she saw that Wyatt was rolling his eyes at her nickname for him, one that he despised already. "What on earth possessed you so you would conjure a _dragon_?"

That was when the whole table erupted into laughter as Wyatt turned into the colour of a beetroot, while Chris smirked. Who knew that stories and baby pictures was all it would take for Emily and Hazel to be civil with each other?

**

* * *

**"I'm just saying that he gives me the heebie-jeebies!" Melinda defended as she leaned against her locker and watched as Katy struggled to get her own locker open. They were currently discussing the new guy in school, and honestly, he was pretty gorgeous and had all the girls in the school throwing themselves at his feet, but it didn't change the fact that Melinda didn't trust him. She hadn't talked to him, but she just didn't trust him because he couldn't be trusted, she _knew _that. Narrowing her eyes, Melinda looked at Katy, "what about you? Have _you _noticed anything weird about him?"

"Besides the fact that he's way too gorgeous to actually fall for the Queen Bitch over there?" Katy asked as she glanced behind her and watched as the new guy that Melinda was currently accusing of being evil was being chatted up by Heather Locke, Katy's worst enemy since the first grade. Katy shook her head, "what does he _see _in that blonde bimbo anyway?"

"Katy!" Melinda scolded as her eyes drifted to Heather and the new guy, Tommy Loveless, and she shook her head. "Can we _please _get back on topic here? I don't trust him. Why did he move here anyway?" She questioned, causing Katy to shrug, no one really knew why he was here. Nevertheless, that was because no one had cared to ask. "Well don't you find that weird, the fact that _no one_ knows _why_ he's here? Besides, his timing is too suspicious, I mean come on, right when the Source is hell-bent on killing our family for whatever reason?" Her face dropped in disappointment when she saw Katy checking out the guy again. "_Katy_!"

"If you want to know why he's here, then ask him!" Katy hissed as she struggled with the lock again, "damn it," she cursed when it failed to open. "I swear to God they should give you the same combination every year, I can't remember which one is which so I have to try every combination since like, the seventh grade!" She whined as she turned to her cousin, "Me-" Katy froze when she saw the figure behind her cousin. "Ian Snow."

Melinda narrowed her eyes and looked at her cousin, "what do you mean _Ian Snow_?" She demanded her blood running cold just at the sound of Ana's ex-boyfriend's name, and hearing some clear his throat behind her, Melinda resisted the urge to groan in annoyance. "Damn it," she mouthed to Katy who was glaring over her shoulder and Melinda turned around and glared at the younger boy standing in front of them with his freakishly straight nose, mousy brown hair and his soft eyes. "Ian," she greeted.

"Hey Mellie," Ian greeted with a smile on his face, seemingly unaware of the glares the two Halliwell women were sending his way. Calling her 'Mellie' though, that was the worst thing he could have done, only her brothers were allowed to call her that. Frowning Ian looked at Katy, the least intimidating one of the two and smiled, "need any help with that?" He asked as he gestured to her locker.

"No," Katy hissed in a cold voice as she glared at the biggest mistake of Ana's life, "I don't need your help, actually no one wants you here so whatever you're shovelling _this week_ how about you shove it up your ass and get the hell out of our faces?"

Ian frowned, he wasn't used to Katy being cold towards him, but he had to admit he liked this side better than the lovey-dovey side. "Aw, that's no fair Katy," he whined, "You know I like it when a girl is feisty!"

Katy curled her right hand in to a fist and went to walk at the younger guy, ignoring how people in the hall had stopped what they were doing and were looking "You want feisty?"

Ian went to open her eyes but never got the chance to respond before Melinda placed two fingers in her mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle, something she had learned from her mother. Satisfied the whistle had succeeded in stopping the argument, Melinda looked at Ian once more. "Now, is there anything you wanted, or did you just come here to annoy us?" She hissed her cheeks flushed red and boiling with anger. "Because if so, I suggest you leave right now."

Ian frowned for a moment as he studied Melinda's face, looking for any proof that it was an idle threat, but whatever he saw must have been legit because he instantly sighed and shook his head. "That's not why I'm here," he stated causing Melinda and Katy to _almost _believe him. "I was um, do you-" he sighed. "Have you seen Ana today?" Ian questioned, causing the two girls to narrow their eyes when their cousin's name fell from his mouth so smoothly, something that shouldn't have happened. "I wanted to talk to her, but um, she hasn't answered my phone calls in weeks so, have you seen her?"

Katy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the boy, was he really _that _stupid? Of course, Ana wasn't talking to him! They broke up, and sure, some exes go on to become friends after their break up, but not when your ex was a jerk. Not when your ex was _Ian Snow._ "She wont answer your phone calls because you broke up first of all, and second of all, of course we've seen her. She's our family and one of our best friends, why wouldn't we have seen her?" The half-cupid's eyes narrowed, "the question is why youwant to see her?"

"To apologize."

Melinda let out an unladylike snort and glared at the boy who was frowning at her because of her reaction to his words. "Yeah, you see, somehow I don't think _you _apologizing is going to do you much good."

Ian looked at her with wide eyes, surprised by the news that she had just shared with him. "What?" He questioned as he looked at Ana's older cousin in surprise. Why wouldn't Ana talk to him, why wouldn't she accept his apology? They had been good together; he just needed to remind Ana of that. "Why not?"

"Because you're a jerk," Katy supplied as her locker door finally swung open, causing the half-cupid to smile in victory as she stuffed her Biology book into her book bag. All eight-hundred and eighty-seven pages of her Biology book. "So I'm not telling you where she is, she's wasted enough time with you."

Melinda nodded, "so if you want to talk to her, fine, but hurt her again, and we'll take out our voodoo doll and make you _very _sorry you're a man." She sized up his body, "assuming you are, I mean you are a little on the scrawny side." Katy smirked hearing what her cousin was saying, but she didn't stop Melinda. The girl was on a roll! "Haven't you hit puberty yet?"

Katy nodded, only to turn and frown when she saw Ana's ex-boyfriend latch his hand onto Melinda's arm. "Come on Millie," he pleaded, "I just want to talk to her, no funny business, I promise."

"Ian, let go of my arm."

Seeing Melinda was not budging, Ian tightening his grip, ignoring how Katy's glare was increasing in ferocity. "I just want to-"

"If you know what's best for you," a silky voice said lowly in a dangerous voice, "you would let her arm go right now."

Blinking, Katy looked up to see who had stepped in, but felt her eyes almost bulge out of her sockets when she saw that it was the new guy, the one that Melinda hated already. It was Tommy Loveless.

Seeing that the boy wasn't releasing Melinda's arm, Tommy narrowed his eyes and reached forward to roughly grip the boy's arm, only to apply pressure until Ian let go of Melinda's arm. Hearing the hiss of pain, he released the arm and watched as Ian stalked away, muttering curse words under his breath as he walked away, bringing a smirk to Tommy's face.

Seeing his retreating form, Katy couldn't help but throw in one more warning. "Hey Jerk!" She shouted, smirking when Ian paused in his strides. "You better stay the hell away from my family - _all of my family ­­_- and you know why?" Katy threw her shoulder over Melinda's shoulder and guided her to the exit. "Because I swear on Heaven and Hell if you _ever _touch, talk, or _look _at one of them again we will be having another one of these conversations again. The only difference will be that it will be my _fist _talking to _your _disgusting face, and that will be a longer conversation!"

With that, Ian continued walking and Melinda and Katy walked through the exit of the school, Katy's face holding a satisfied smirk the entire time, only to have her look at Melinda with a gleam in her eyes. "Don't go there Katy," Melinda warned, reading her cousin's face. "I _know _what you're going to say, and just because he helped, does _not _mean I trust him now. We are still finding out who the hell he is and why he's here and we're dragging the twins into this too, not to mention we'll have Beth cover for us - if your sister and my brothers find out, we're _dead. _This one needs to be done under the radar."

Katy just groaned.

**Author's Note : **So there we go, that's how I decided to set the story up for the younger children. So, just who is Tommy and is he _really _the guy everyone should be worried about? Or is he just an innocent bystander that will unfortunately face the Halliwell wrath? And don't worry, the other seven will be in here too, and they will have a part. Stay tuned, many things are coming out in this story. Such as another one of Prue's plans (thank you JoBroHSMfanatic), as well as someone _possibly _finding out about Chris' memories. And maybe something else will come out. Mwahaha. **Please review.**


	2. Nancy Drew Syndrome

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang, -snaps fingers I was hoping I would at least own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year people! Cut me some slack! But I don't, but I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. The plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I kill you. If you run, I'll hunt you down brining my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned, now enjoy your reading!

**Author's Note : **So hello my trusty readers and supporters, many of you think this story is going to have a lot happen in it, and it will. That much I will tell you, and it might get a bit confusing because I'm writing in 'the seven' but I'm adding the younger people, meaning I have to write more to get it all in there. Which might mean longer chapters, but you don't mind, I know you don't. So, that's all you really need to know about this story. Everything will pretty much be explained. I promise you that, so stay tuned and please review. I love them.

**1x08 : Bone Appetite! **

**Summary : **when a new restaurant opens across from Piper's, Mel is convinced that there is something wrong with the place, but when the her brothers ignore her, will she and her cousins find out what's really happening - or will there be devastating consequences.

Please Remember to Review.

* * *

Chapter Two : Nancy Drew Syndrome.

Melinda shook her head as she paced back and forth on the wood floor of her mother's restaurant, her hair falling out of its messy bun and into her face. "I mean, what the hell is going on?" She demanded as she shook her head, "I told you something was up with that boy," she stated as she peered out the window, watching as people walked into the new restaurant across the street, the restaurant owned by Tommy's parents. "I _knew _there was something off about him."

Katy nodded, "mhm, yeah whatever," she muttered as she pulled her Ipod out of her book bag. She was growing tired of Melinda's rants, and from the looks of things it wasn't about to end anytime soon, therefore she was turning her Ipod on. In addition, even if it killed her eardrums, the Ipod was being on blast; it was the only way she would be able to tune out Melinda's ranting. "Because opening a restaurant nowadays is proof of creepy, demonic plans to take out our family and destroy the world."

Catching the tone of Katy's voice, Melinda groaned while throwing her hands up in frustration. "Am I the _only one _that thinks he is creepy? The only one that thinks _they_ are creepy?" Melinda demanded as she walked around her mother's restaurant, a tray in hand which was slowly being loaded up with abandoned dishes as she picked them up. "I mean, no one else finds it suspicious that someone opens a restaurant _right across the street _from Charmed, my mother's restaurant?" She asked as she looked over at the counter by the cash register when Katy was sitting on a stool, her vintage Ipod touch in her ears as she skimmed through her Biology book. Letting out a groan of frustration, Melinda carried the tray into the kitchen, only to walk up behind her cousin when she exited out of the back. "KATY HALLIWELL!"

Katy jumped out of her seat and spun around, only to glare at Melinda as she took in her cousin's appearance. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She seethed in a low whisper to avoid anyone from listening in on their conversation. "I _need _to study for this, you know, we have a Bio exam after Christmas - something called a _mid-term_! Worth twenty percent of our overall grade, and I am not you Miss Smarty-Pants! I _need _to study!"

"Katy," Melinda whined as she rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Think about it, no one even _heard _of these people, let alone their restaurant before they moved here!" She pointed out as she kinked an eyebrow, "even before my mom opened this restaurant she had background in the cooking Industry thingy! She worked at Quake; she had a club, but these people? Nothing! I've checked!"

"Okay," Katy said slowly as she took her earphones out of her ears. "First of all, _that _is borderline _creepy_, and have you _ever _considered the fact that maybe that the owner was just like, 'oh! This is a good part of town; I'll open my restaurant here!' And honestly, just because they don't have a history with a restaurant chain, it does _not _mean they are evil, conniving people up to no good!"

"But seriously Kat, next to a Charmed One's restaurant?"

"Melinda," Katy groaned as she twisted around to look at her cousin, "I love you, you _know _do, but come on! You have no proof that he's evil, you have no proof that there is anything wrong or creepy going on at the-" Katy paused when a folder was thrown in front of her, filled with newspaper clippings. All about the number of people being rushed to the hospital increasing, only to die shortly after. "Restaurant," Katy finished as she looked at the clippings, "what are these about?"

"Those numbers have gone up in the past _week and a half_," she said simply. "Which if I'm not mistaken, is when Tommy and his happy family of chefs opened their restaurant, and I've talked to their families! Before they were brought to the hospital all the victims had been at that restaurant," her hand flying to the left so she could point to the hospital. "Something is draining the life from these people, and I'm telling you right now, it has something to do with that restaurant and that family!"

"Yell a little louder Mel," a voice called from the door as the bell rang, letting them know people had entered the restaurant. Turning, Melinda and Katy smiled when they saw Ana and Callie, better known as the Halliwell Twitches or the terrible two, enter, smiles on their faces. "I'm not sure if the people in Japan heard you," Ana teased as she walked over, frowning when she seen the folder. "Mel, what have we told you about the Nancy Drew skills you have? Keep them on a leash!"

Melinda rolled her eyes "very funny," she muttered as she shook her head at Ana. "But I'm telling you, there is something going on there and we're going to find out what." She declared, causing her three cousins to groan as she nodded in victory. "Now, Ana, did you call Beth and tell her to cover for us?"

"Yeah, I called her." Sighing, Ana leaned her head back and looked intently at the ceiling. This wasn't what she had wanted to do today at all, it was the last thing she wanted to do, but then again, it was her family's job to make sure nothing went wrong. Well, not just them, but the way the Elders were, it seemed like it was just them. It was about time she and the others stepped up to help, but Ana _knew _the others would see it that way. Not the parents, not their siblings - _definitely _not their siblings. "But Beth wants you to know that this is a _totally stupid idea and we're going to be in so much trouble it isn't even funny_," Ana quoted as she looked back at Melinda. "But she'll cover, as far as anyone else knows, we're at the library studying."

"Which is what I should be doing," Katy muttered bitterly to herself, causing the others to glare at her, but neither glare was as fierce as Melinda's. "But _no_, because I am such a great person, my cousins managed to rope me into this." She looked up, one of her eyebrows kinked, "okay, I'll do this, but how the hell are we going to get close enough to him. We _could _have gotten closer to Tommy earlier when he helped out with Ian, _but no_, someone walked away!"

"Ian?" Ana questioned, her face scrunching up at her ex-boyfriend's name. Seeing the hesitant looks on Melinda and Katy's face, she groaned. "What the hell did he do _this _time? Because I swear to God, I am soon getting a restraining order! On the other hand, worst, I will tell Henry and Daddy! I'll-"

"It was nothing," Melinda assured, biting on her tongue when she felt Katy stomp on her foot, but Melinda instantly silenced her with a look that clearly said _not now_. "And as to how we're going to get close to him, well we'll just go to his party!" She declared something that caused Callie to groan. She _hated _parties, why the hell was _she _being dragged into this. "Everyone is invited, and whatever creepy thing he's doing, he wouldn't dare to it in a crowded room. It's _perfect_."

"Okay, okay I'm in," Callie said as she shook her head, a frown on her face. "So, let me get this straight we're going to _lie _to our family and tell them we're at the library studying, and then we're going to go into some guy's party. A guy who you're convinced," she narrowed her eyes at Melinda. "Is up to something, but we're going to walk right in and what? Say, hey sorry to bother you! But we think you're evil, are you hell-bent on killing people?"

Melinda smirked, "so _you _think he's hell-bent on killing people too?"

"I never said that!"

"You implied it!"

Callie threw her hands up in frustration, shaking her head at the very thought that people could believe that she of all people would imply someone was out to kill someone else! Something that caused Katy to snicker, "okay, how about this, we _go _to the library so if one of our dear siblings check up on us, which we all know they'll do," everyone nodded sadly. Overprotective creeps. "But we'll look through Nancy Drew's file here," Katy taunted as she picked up Melinda's folder. "And later we'll go to the party, but we'll need the book."

"We can't get the one from the manor, someone will know it's missing," Ana stated as she arched an eyebrow, "and we're not doing the same thing as last time. We almost got smoked by those acid-spraying demonsbecause someone couldn't find the post-it note with the vanquish spell," she snarled, glaring at Melinda who held up her hands in surrender. "So, what _ingenious _plan have you formed _this time_?"

Melinda went to open her mouth, but Callie was the first to get the words out. "Why don't we just go to Aunt Billie?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "we can go over there for a visit," she said, forming quotations with her fingers around the word visit. "And get some ingredients for potions, she wouldn't notice and we can use Wyatt's book." Everyone looked at her in confusion. "You know the book that Wyatt made; he cast a spell to clone the Book of Shadows so the parents wouldn't get suspicious. That way they wouldn't have to, you know; go to the manor every time they needed to book?"

Ana frowned, "how do _you _know about this?"

"Henry told me because I can keep my mouth shut."

"Apparently not!"

"All I want to know," Melinda began as she looked to all of her cousins, "is how come we've never thought about this?" She demanded, a smile forming on her face that was so wide her face threatened to crack. "Okay, so who was the last one to have it?"

"I'm pretty sure Prue had it," Callie mused, "I talked to her the other day and she said she had to go home and check the book for something, but she never showed up at the Manor, she went to her apartment. So I'm assuming it's at her place now because Aunt Piper almost found it."

"Okay," Melinda said, "Someone go to Prue's apartment and find it, a few more of us can go talk to Aunt Billie while Beth covers for us, then we can go get her and-"

"We are _not _dragging my baby sister into this," Katy interjected.

"Yes we are."

"No! No we are not!"

Suddenly Ana cracked up laughing as she looked at her older cousins, "oh my God, Katy," she laughed, tears springing into her eyes. "You sounded just like Prue!" She shouted, cracking up again, causing Ana and Melinda to join in when they realised it was true. Calming down, Ana smirked. "You know the pipsqueak isn't going to let us exclude her. We'll be with her anyway."

Once again, Katy just groaned.

This was going to go badly, she could see it.

* * *

Caleb shook his head and smiled as he watched Prue beside him, lying on her stomach with her legs crossed in the air, displaying her ten manicured toenails as she looked back at him, a smile on her face. "Stop laughing," she ordered when she seen the smirk, I _know _the smirk. That smirk is your _I-wont-laugh-out-loud-but-on-this-inside-I'm-dying-in-laughter-because-you're-insane _look."

Caleb smirked when he nodded, "yeah because you are insane," he pointed out, causing Prue to scoff as she looked back at the bag of marshmallows, a look of pure concentration on her face. Rolling his eyes, the half-manticore shifted on the bed so he could lay down beside her, wearing nothing but a pair of track pants considering Prue had already swiped her t-shirt. Not that he minded, "what are you doing anyway?" He asked as he nudged in the side, chuckling as she picked out the yellow marshmallows from the bag. "Is there a reason you're only going after the yellow?" Caleb questioned as he looked at her with pure seriousness, "are you a racist?"

"No I'm not," Prue snarled playfully as she placed the yellow marshmallows aside and handed him the bag, only to reach down and remove the pack of cookie dough from the bag. "I just like the yellow ones better," she said, shrugging at her comment as she threw a marshmallow into her mouth. "So, what's your pleasure?" She asked, "Cookie dough or marshmallows."

"Considering someone took all the yellow," Caleb said dramatically, "I'll go with the cookie dough," he stated, chuckling as he looked up at the screen where _How to lose a guy in ten days _was playing, much to his annoyance, but he wasn't really playing attention. The half-cupid beauty at his side was the only one on his mind, and somehow she had convinced him pig out on marshmallows and cookie dough and watch the movie with her because it was more fun than anything else was. The truth was, Caleb didn't care what they were doing, as long as he was with her, when he was with her, it was as if it was just them. Like nothing else mattered, and to him, it didn't. "So," he said as he looked at the screen again, "what is going on exactly?"

Rolling her eyes, Prue muttered something under her breath before shaking her head. "I know you don't like _chick flicks _but this is the _last _time I'm explaining it to you, so listen up!" She ordered as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "Benjamin Barry, that's Matthew McConaughey, is an advertising executive competing with two of his co-workers, that's the two weird women his getting drinks with," she explained, and Caleb nodded. "Anyway, now he's cutting a deal with his competitors that the account is his if he can make a woman, of their choice fall in love with him in Ten days."

Caleb frowned, "the why is it called _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days_?"

Prue groaned, "You haven't paid attention for one minute," she accused. Seeing Caleb's sheepish look, she sighed and continued explained again. "Okay, you see the blonde girl, that's Kate Hudson, she plays Andie Anderson." Prue frowned; wondering how much had been given away up to this point. "She is writing a story on how to lose a guy in 10 days, hence to title, which is also a bet with her boss to be allowed to write more substantial stories."

Caleb nodded, "and she's the woman that the other competitors chose for him?"

"Yes!" Prue declared, clapping happily at her success. "You're not hopeless after all," she said, smiling as she ate some more of the sugary treats - something that caused Caleb to think about how they had gotten here. They had just been lying in bed when Prue had declared she wanted to eat sugary foods and watch lovey-dovey movies, and that was what he loved about Prue Halliwell - her ability to live in the moment. One of the many things that separated her from her namesake, but it was what made Prue, Prue. "You're lucky Mr Johnson," Prue mused, breaking Caleb out of his thoughts. "I almost thought I was going to have to break up with you."

"Funny," Caleb said with a roll of his eyes as he reached over, stole a yellow marshmallow, and threw it into his mouth, smirking at his girlfriend while he chewed on it. "What?" He asked innocently after he swallowed, noticing how her eyes slowly continued to narrow. "What did I do now?"

"The yellow ones are _mine,_" Prue snarled as she jumped on top of Caleb to steak back the bag of marshmallows that was on his other side. "So now," she said as she leaned back down, "I'm not sharing _any _of the marshmallows with you." She smirked, "your loss."

"What marshmallows?" Caleb teased, "From the amount of marshmallows you've gone through, I'd say that they were _all _yours, silly." He pointed out as he pulled her close to him, causing Prue to shriek in surprise as he rolled over on top of her. "So, before you go and play matchmaker, anything else you want to do?"

Prue pondered the thought for a minute, smirking up at Caleb, knowing that he was still itching to know what her master plan was, but she wouldn't tell. He would have to wait, just like everyone else. "You'll have to wait and find out what the plan is," she said simply, "but as for what else I would like to do," she smiled. "I can think of a few things."

"Me too," Caleb said, leaning closer to her, but at the last minute he pulled away and began pinching at her hips, causing Prue to squirm once Caleb started tickling her, only to have her laughter filter through the room. "What's wrong Prue? Ticklish?"

"Caleb!" Prue shrieked as he pink lips curled into a smile as she continued to squirm on the bed. "I hate you!" She yelled, trying to break from his grip, but she couldn't and finally gave up and broke down into a fit of giggles. "Caleb stop or I'll _never _kiss you again!"

Caleb instantly stopped and smiled at Prue, nodding before he leaned in for a kiss, only to pause when he heard a gasp of surprise behind him, and then he groaned when he heard a voice.

"_Oh My God_!"

He was a goner. His days were officially numbered.

* * *

"Wyatt, stop cheating!" Emily screamed as she tried to contain her laughter as Wyatt tried to get the orange basketball from her. "I am not giving you this ball," she said simply as she held the orange basketball securely in her hands. It appeared as though the Twice Blessed witch wasn't going to give up though, and in an attempt to get her to drop the ball, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her body to his with one of his arms as he used the other to try and get the ball. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Stop it, or I'll tell Piper!"

Wyatt shook his head as he laughed, "I'll tell Piper!" He mocked, laughing at Emily's childish antics. It was just like Emily to use the mother threat, mostly because that was one of the only threats he would take seriously from the psychic, and Emily knew that. Just as his best friend knew that, his mother had always threatened him, telling him he was never too old to be grounded. "God Em, I didn't realise I was playing with a baby," he teased. "Maybe you would much rather play Barbie's!"

"Ha-ha, very funny Halliwell," Emily sneered as she once again tried to break free of his grip, "you're just afraid that I'm going to kick your ass!" She declared, that's why you're cheating," she said simply as she wriggled out of Wyatt's grasp before making a run for the hoop that was placed in the parking lot of her apartment. Looking back at him, Emily stuck out her tongue before shooting for the net, only to cheer loudly when the basketball circled around the rim, only to fall in, with the aid of powers, something Wyatt didn't need to know. If he could cheat, then so could she - even if he was unaware of her cheating. "Take that Halliwell," she exclaimed. "I think you should stick to football, wasn't that _your _thing in High School?"

Hearing the bitter tone, Wyatt sighed, "Em!" He whined there was only so much of this he could take from her; she had been on his back since high school. "Come on, I thought we were passed the football thing?" Wyatt asked, "We're soon going to be twenty-five, don't you think it's time to let it go?"

"_Let it go_?" Emily frowned at her best friend "I thought we agreed that I was never going to let the fact go that _two _of my _best friends _abandoned me during high school for some violent sport?" Raising an eyebrow, Emily stretched out her bottom lip and gave him a pout that Emily had taught Melinda; it was the pout Wyatt couldn't say no too. "I even put up with those slutty cheerleaders for you two."

Wyatt chuckled at the disgusted look on Emily's face when she talked about the cheerleaders, something that Emily had in common with Melinda; her repugnance towards all cheerleaders. "Em, I think you'll find that you were the only one that said you were never going to let it go, and I'll have you know, I _dated _one of those cheerleaders."

Emily's face formed into a look of disgust, "I _know _that. What's your point?"

Knowing he was never going to get Emily to see that the people he had hung out with because of football weren't so bad, Wyatt let it go and sighed. "You know, it's weird," Wyatt commented, "we haven't hung out like this in a while," he said as he met her eyes. "It almost feels like you're slipping away, especially the last couple weeks." Wyatt shook his head, "who knows, maybe I'm imagining things." He turned away and exhaled loudly before looking Emily dead in the eyes, "Em, I wont lose you, will I?"

Emily shook her head; "come on Wy," she teased as she walked over and pulled him into a hug, something that caused Wyatt to sigh as he inhaled the sweet scent of Emily's hair. "You should know you're not going to get rid of me," she said simply. "It's not possible."

Wyatt nodded, now that he was reassured that he wasn't losing Emily like it had felt like he was. "It's just scary, you know," he said as he pulled away from the psychic. "The thought that there would be a time in our life when we weren't together, you know, hanging out like we usually do. It's scary isn't it?"

"Terrifying," Emily corrected.

Wyatt nodded; the feeling was mutual. Smiling, he looked at Emily and began tossing the basketball back and forth between his two hands. "So Best Friend," he began, looking up at her with twinkling eyes. "How about we have a movie night tonight like we used too?" He questioned, "I'll provide the ice cream and you pick the movie?"

A look of guilt appeared on Emily's face and she looked down, but Wyatt could still see the sheepish expression on her face. "I would," she said slowly, "but I have a date tonight." She said simply with a shrug of her shoulders, as if it was nothing. Something that caused Wyatt to frown as the anger began to build up inside of him at the thought. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it had appeared when Prue had set Emily up with the guy, a guy he still hadn't met. "Sorry, maybe tomorrow."

"Is it still the same guy that Prue set you up with?" Wyatt asked through gritted teeth, turning his head away from Emily. He didn't know why he was so angry about this, he was _never _angry with her. Sure, Emily had gotten mad at him in the past, but he had never been angry with her before - he had never had a reason to be angry with her. _You don't now either_, his mind told him, but whatever the reason, he just couldn't stand the fact that she was going out on a date. _On another date_, he corrected when he saw Emily nod. "Wow, it seems like things are going good," he said bitterly. "How many dates will this be now? Five?"

"Three," Emily said bluntly, as she arched an eyebrow after noticing that Wyatt was shaking, seemingly, in rage. "This is the _third _date," she said, trying to get it into Wyatt's head; trying to get him to calm down. He had tried, oh Wyatt had tried to calm down, but the idea of Emily going on a _third _date with the guy, it made him feel numb in the pit of his stomach. It was back, that feeling he didn't understand. "Why did you want to know exactly?"

Wyatt shrugged, trying to stay relaxed. "I don't know," he said honestly, and it was true. He didn't know why he wanted to know, a part of him knew it was because he felt protective of Emily, something that would never change, but something made him feel like it was something more. "It's just," Wyatt paused, "we're - _you're _my best friend," he said simply, almost as if that would explain everything. "I just wanted to see how you were, we haven't hung out the last couple of days," he shrugged again. "I guess I just wanted to see where your head was at."

For some reason, Emily felt the need to close her eyes for a second, almost as if she was disappointed by what Wyatt had said. She didn't know why, what Wyatt had said was touching; it showed her he cared about her, the he worried about her. Still, something told her that that wasn't what he wasn't supposed to be saying, but she definitely wasn't prepared for what Wyatt asked next.

"Do you like him?"

Emily's head snapped up, she looked at Wyatt, her mouth opening, and closing several times, making her look like a fish. How was she supposed to answer that? It was only the third date, she didn't know if she liked him or not, sure, she _liked _him, but she didn't know if she _liked like _him. Therefore, she sighed before she finally answered. "Um, I don't know," she said slowly. "It's only the third date," she said slowly. "I don't know if I like him, but he's a nice guy."

"Only the third date," Wyatt repeated, his body language becoming awkward as he watched her nod, "does that mean you intend on going on more than three dates with him?" Wyatt demanded as he ran his hand through his slightly long, blond hair and sighed heavily. Angry by the fact that Emily had not answered him, Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "Do you!"

"Wyatt," Emily said slowly, "I don't want to talk about this right now," she said loudly, almost yelling as they stood in the parking lot. She _really _did not want to talk about this, not right now. She just could not understand what was with Wyatt's attitude all of a sudden! Why did he care if she was seeing the guy again? It was as if he was jealous! "God I don't know, okay, Wy? I don't know if I'm going to go out with him again," she murmured as she avoided his eyes.

"What if he hurts you?"

Emily forced herself to meet Wyatt's eyes, "well I would like to think that I would have my _best friend _there for me," she shouted, her eyes narrowing at Wyatt again. "But honestly, at the moment I don't know if I even have a best friend," she snapped, momentarily feeling bad for saying it, but the words kept tumbling out; word vomit. "Because if you really were my friend, you wouldn't be acting like this. As long as I was happy, that would be enough for you."

"I do want you to be happy," Wyatt shouted, determined he was going to defend himself. "But I don't want you to get hurt," he said, his voice softening again. "Emily, I hate to break it to you, but in the past all of your boyfriends have been jerks. Moreover, when they broke up with you, they didn't see what it did to you, but I did! I was the one that picked up the pieces … do you not remember that?"

"Yes, ok, Wy, I remember…" She said softly as she looked up at him, "but have you ever stopped and thought about it? If I never go out on a date, how the hell am I supposed to find the guy for me?" She demanded, "Have you ever thought about that? Have you ever stopped to think about what I want in life? I want what your parents have! I want what Paige and Henry have; I want what your Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop have!" She shouted as she began stalking out of the parking lot and up the street. "I want someone to love me, okay? And maybe this guy is the one, maybe he isn't, but if I don't give it a try, that moment might pass me by!"

"He's going to hurt you!" Wyatt said simply as he followed Emily, only to almost be knocked off his feet as the psychic whirled around, only to look at him with an expression that was somewhere between disappointment and hurt. "Em," he said softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Feeling the hold, Emily shrugged off Wyatt's hand and whirled around to glare at her friend. "I'm not going to get hurt, Wyatt," she said forcefully. "I'm not that teenager anymore; I'm a big girl now! I don't need you to protect me, Wyatt! If I want to go out with Seth again, I will," she stated, finally saying his name aloud, something that Wyatt placed in the back of his mind. "If I wanted to go out and get wasted like I did when I turned twenty-one, I'll do that too! I _don't _need _you _to protect me!"

"Says the person that doesn't always know what's best for them," Wyatt replied bitterly, only to regret it when he saw the look on Emily's face as she went to stalk off again. "Em, I'm sorry," he apologized as he jogged to keep up with her. "You know I'm always going to protect you," Wyatt said as he spoke with authority, as if it was his duty to watch out for her; which is what Wyatt truly believed. "You _know _that," he sighed when he saw the look on her face - the look that sad she wasn't going to give up. "You _know _I don't like this."

Emily stopped dead in her tracks and turned back round to face Wyatt, shaking her head in disbelief. "I _never _asked you to like it!" Emily yelled at him, unable to contain her anger anymore as she shook in anger. "I never asked you to give me your blessing, because frankly, I don't need it! God!" She shrieked, "I don't even know why this matters, it isn't like I ever give you grief about the people _you _date!"

"That's bull and you know it!"

"That may be true, but I never got mad at with you for dating someone!" She pointed out, a few tears escaping her brown eyes as she shook her head. "But I've always let you make your own mistakes," seeing his face, she shook her head. "I am _not _saying I think this is a mistake, but even if it was, it's _my _mistake to make. You can't make it for me."

Seeing Emily's tears, Wyatt felt his heartbreak into two as his best friend looked at him with such disappointment, he felt as though someone dumped had pumped cold water into his veins. What Emily was saying was true, yet he had snapped at her, and now seeing her hurt, he regretted how he went about it. "Emily, I'm-"

"_Sorry?…"_ Emily asked as she finished his sentence for him, something she could do because they had been friend for so long. "Well I don't care if you're sorry Wyatt, you still said it! Saying _sorry _isn't going to make it all better," she hissed, and for the first time since they had become friends, Wyatt didn't know what to do to make her hurting stop. "We've been friends a long time, but I _cannot _believe you're acting like this." Emily turned around and went to walk away as she shook her head in defeat. "I feel like I don't know you, and if this is the real you, maybe I _never did_."

"Emily," Wyatt began as he grasped her arm and softly spun her around so she could face him. "You don't mean that," he stated, "you don't mean that." Though the second time it sounded more like a plea and it was then his anger and frustration were replaced with fear; the fear of losing Emily, a fear that was stronger than anything else. "You're my _best _friend."

Emily looked down at the ground "No," she said simply as she shook her head. "I was _one _of your best friends, you still have Caleb," she whispered, avoiding his gave as she shrugged him off. "I'm sorry" she apologised before walking off, leaving Wyatt alone in the middle of the street, wondering what the hell had just happened.

In addition, in the pit of his stomach, that feeling was still there; the feeling he did not understand.

* * *

Chris sighed as he sat down at a little café flipping through his notes, trying in vain to get his mind off everything. Sure, it was odd for someone to study when trying to clear their head, probably why Chris had always been considered a nerd, but he wasn't trying to clear his mind of _everything_, just the memories of the other timeline and the fact that his mother had cracked out the baby pictures. The thought of them alone made Chris want to groan in frustration, but the memories were the main reason he was trying to escape reality.

For the most part, they weren't affecting him anymore and he was able to distinguish between the two sets well enough so he didn't snap at someone for something they did in the other time line - well, except Wyatt and his father. Wyatt wasn't as much as it had been, he usually downplayed it to the fact that Wyatt was being to overprotective, thankfully something that everyone fell for. Nevertheless, his father, Chris sighed, Chris knew Leo had been around this time. The memories of an absentee father, however, still plagued his mind, and much to Chris' annoyance he sometimes snapped at his father. Moreover, it was those past memories; the memories that never happened that were causing it all. They were the reason he acted the way he did, but this caused his father to be at a loss because Chris hadn't told him, or anyone but Hazel and his Grandpa actually, about his memories from the other timeline. It was all to protect them; Chris only hoped he didn't push them away in the process.

"If you stare at that book any longer you may just burn a hole in it," Hazel commented as she hovered over Chris, her body blurred slightly by the sun when Chris squinted up to see her. Shaking his head, he leaned back in his seat and watched her as she sat in the empty seat across from him, a smirk still on her face. A result of seeing his baby pictures, Chris guessed. "So," she said, placing her purse onto the table before leaning back in her own chair, smirking at him. "Do I want to know what that serious face was about, or would I be better off not knowing?" She asked, staring at her friend, but to Chris studying him seemed to fit a lot better. Seeing Chris squirm like a specimen in a jar, she frowned. "Oh, from the look on your face I know _exactly _what you were thinking about," she said, completely serious, but to lighten up the mood before the pessimistic talk, she teased him once more. "You were thinking about the apparent cat fight you and Matty H. missed."

Chris chuckled, shaking his head at how well Hazel seemed to be able to read him after the short amount of time they had known each other and the fact she always found time to tease him. He took a few deeps breaths to try to calm his nerves, but it wasn't working. "Nightmares again," he said simply, rubbing his eyes tiredly. However, since he had gotten the memories back, Chris was no stranger to nightmares, mostly about the horrors that had spread the world like an evil plague after Wyatt had turned evil and took over. He frowned, "they seem to be getting more frequent," he said raising an eyebrow, and it was true. Before it had been a few nightmares a week, but now it seemed as though he was having one every night. Moreover, it was only a matter of time before his highly protective brother caught on. "So really, there was _no _cat fight?"

"No."

Chris snapped his fingers, "damn."

"Ha-ha." Hazel glanced up from where she had been studying her fingers as she tapped them, she was the only one other than the 'awesome Grandpa' who knew about the other timeline, well she and Victor were the only ones that knew Chris remembered it. It was actually one of the first conversations she had had with Chris, because of her resemblance to Chris' fiancée Bianca from the other timeline, Chris hadn't wanted to form a relationship with her; he had been afraid that he would only be using her because of how much she was like Bianca. Keeping Chris' secret she had no problem with, but that didn't mean that she didn't think Chris should talk to someone about it - and not just her, but family. "Chris," she said, offering him a weak smile, knowing that this wasn't going to go well. "I know you're not going to like this, but you _have _to get this off your chest," she said. "Why don't you talk to someone about it?"

Chris frowned, trying to think along the same lines as the half-elf, and when a thought popped into his head, he narrowed his eyes. "I'm _not_ going to a _shrink_," he spat, his eyes still narrowing at her. God, if he was to tell a shrink about this he would be thrown in the loony bin after the first sentence. _'__Yeah, over twenty-three years ago I traveled back in time and saved my brother from turning evil, and now I remember it.__'_ Somehow, Chris just didn't see that working out, but apparently, something he had said was funny because Hazel was biting her tongue, trying to keep in the laughter her body was shaking with. "What?" He asked irritably, which only seemed to cause her to laugh more. Chris shook his head; leave it to him to become friends with an insane half-elf. "Maybe _you _should see the shrink."

"I wasn't talking about a shrink," Hazel said, the laughter still in her voice as she spoke. Seeing Chris' look she smiled at him warmly, "but maybe you _should_ talk to someone that has experienced some of this." Seeing his expression darken, she rolled his eyes. "Chris, talk to your parents." She reached across the table and touched his hand, "Chris, I don't know them that well, hell I've only met your mother and that was what? Two times? But I can tell from what you and Wyatt tell me your mother is highly protective, and you've said so yourself, they know something is up, they just don't know what. Talk to them, I'm sure they have some questions and who knows? This _might _be the best thing for you."

"Or it _could _be the _worst_," Chris muttered as he met her eyes and sighed when she saw her concern for him, and he knew she was right. There was no way he could keep on like this; he had to talk to someone. He could not keep talking to Hazel, because even though she didn't mind there were some things that she just couldn't relate to or understand. Grandpa, well hearing about this was too hard on him, and it wasn't a burden Chris wanted any of them to bear. Not because of him. Therefore, it appeared he had two options because going to Wyatt definitely wasn't one of them. It was either the mental institution or his parents he grimaced. The mental institution was really sounding better. "Hazel, I know they have questions, but they're questions that I may not be able to answer."

"Chris!" Hazel said in exasperation, shaking her head at how stubborn he was being. "They're your parents; they're _supposed_ to protect _you_, not the other way around. I understand why you refuse to tell Wyatt, you do not want to hurt him. But," she shook her head, "these are your _parents_, they _live _to take care of you, and they already know about the other future. So there is no harm in telling them," She narrowed her eyes, "and to quote stories you've told me. It just so happens there are no _'__future consequences,__'_" she said, her face lighting up as she smirked at him - convinced she had won this debate as Chris closed his eyes and sighed, she smiled. "They're going to ask questions sooner or later, with the way you Halliwells are I'm actually surprised they've been this patient. But if they don't find out from you, they may find out another way. What way do you think is better? Them finding it out from you, or some other means?"

"_Hazel_," Chris groaned, he knew she was right. It was only a matter of time before his parents put the pieces together, but more than that, it had been the Source that had made the potion that returned his memories to begin with - meaning the Source knew. The Source may not know the whole story, but he knew _something_; he knew _enough_, and that was dangerous to all of them - even _if _they didn't know. "I can't talk to them, if they knew the truth they would put me under twenty-four hour Chris watch," he said, causing Hazel to chuckle. Looking up at her, Chris pouted. "It's not funny, Hazel. You know how Wyatt is," he exclaimed, "with his overprotective nature," he said, his eyes narrowing slightly at the thought. He looked at her, "where do you think he got that from? He got it from mom!" He hissed, sending Hazel into a fit of laughter, to the point she was laughing like a hyena. He sighed, "Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying my crisis."

Hazel rolled her eyes once her laughter subsided, "Chris, you're the one that's making this a crisis," she said, a smile still on her face. "You can talk to them, and they would listen. Hell, _I _listened to you and we barely knew each other at the time, these are your _parents_, just tell them the truth." Seeing his look, her smile widened. "You're the one making this complicated, it really is _that _simple."

"No it's not," Chris said, sounding a lot like a petulant child, especially when he crossed his arms. How could he go up to his father and be all like, _'__yeah dad, twenty-three years ago I faded away in your arms and I remember it, want to talk?__'_ He couldn't worry his parents like that, it was true when people had said over the years that he hated bugging his family with his problems - and that was true in _both _timelines. He didn't want to bother them; they had enough to deal with as it was. "Don't get me wrong, I wish it was that simple, but it's not."

"Yes it is," Hazel exclaimed loudly, acquiring looks from other people around them, but she didn't bother to notice them. She was getting through to him if it killed her. "And I am going to get through that incredibly thick skull of yours," she said, causing Chris to raise an eyebrow when she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "You _are _going to the manor right now, and you _are _talking to your parents," she narrowed her eyes. "Don't make me force you there, I don't care if I have to take you kicking, screaming and cursing. You _are _going."

Chris rolled his eyes as she gathered up his books and shoved them into her overly huge purse causing Chris to raise an eyebrow, from the looks of it she could literally fit a small body in there - and in his current situation that didn't make him feel any better. "Hazel," he groaned when she grabbed his hands and tried to pull him out of his seat. "I. Am. Not. Going!" He said yanking his hand from her gasp and starring at her defiantly, he was not getting ordered around by someone a year younger than he was and half his size. "Them knowing will only cause them pain, and I will _not _do that! It was bad enough being in the past, knowing that on some level I was causing them pain."

Hazel rolled her eyes, "wow, some other worldly knowledge, I think we have had a break through." She looked at him, bracing her hands on the arms of his chair and leaning in until their heads were almost touching, something that made Chris _very _uncomfortable. "You are going, you need to get this off your chest, otherwise you _will _be going to the loony bin because you'll have a mental breakdown. And I know they're not as young as they were the last time you were this age," she said sarcastically, causing Chris to roll his eyes. "But they're strong, they'll be able to handle it." She said as she gripped his arm, pulled him to his feet, and dragged him out of the café.

Chris sighed as Hazel took a turn at when she saw an empty alley and pulled him in. He shook his head, "and you call _me _stubborn?" He asked in disbelief. "Talking to _you_ is like talking to a wall," he exclaimed. Frowning when Hazel turned on her heel and grabbed both his hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Pot and kettle," she said and then with that, they both disappeared in a flash of green light, heading to the manor where Hazel didn't care if she had to hex him so he was stuck in a chair and they gave him the truth potion. He was talking to him family, and she was not allowing his gorgeous green eyes or frustrating nature get her off her mission. She was getting Chris to talk to them, or at least someone. Come hell or high water. He was stubborn? Well, Christopher Perry Halliwell was about to learn how stubborn she was.

**

* * *

**Henry Jr shook his head as he walked through the halls of the school he had attended so many years ago, Magic School. Thanks to his Mother's love of magic, and his Aunt Piper's desire for her family to have normal lives, he and all of his generation had been forced to attend both normal school and magic school. Still, walking through the halls now was a new experience to him because he hadn't been here since he graduated, only on the rare occasion he had been sent to tell his Uncle Leo that supper was ready.

Now though, walking through the halls it was refreshing. Nothing had changed, and a part of Henry found himself wondering if it had ever been changed since the school had been built; he doubted it. It was almost as if the school was in slow motion, as if it was moving so slow it remained untouched by time. As he had said, it was refreshing.

Walking into the library, Henry Jr slowly closed his eyes and breathed in, taking in the dusty smell of the library. The sight of the library almost made him feel at home, it was the same feeling he got whenever he went to supper at his parent's place or went to the Manor - this was almost home. It was a result of all the times he had skipped off and it was comforting just standing there, taking it in.

It was one of the places the defined his youth, and walking through the old room. The familiar surroundings gave him comfort in a way few things could, that was when he collided with someone, and began cursing at himself for walking around with his eyes closed. Opening them, he instantly bent down to pick up the books.

"Oh I'm sorry, excuse me, could you…" the woman trailed off as Henry Jr blankly handed her the books and stared at her, shocked to see her there. The woman was just as shocked, staring at him as if she was expecting him to disappear. "Henry?"

Despite everything, Henry Jr felt a smile appear on his face and he handed the young woman her books. "Hey Amanda," he said simply as he closed the gap between them and pulled the brown-haired woman into a hug. "Um, wow," he stuttered as he pulled away and smiled at her. Amanda didn't move, instead she returned the smile, showing Henry the smile he had memorized so long ago. "What are you doing here?"

Amanda raised an eyebrow, her eyes focused on the clothes she was wearing, gesturing to the black robe she was now wearing. That was when recognition filled Henry Jr's eyes, and Amanda nodded. "Yeah, I teach here now," she said as she looked around. "Apparently I was one of the best tutors this school has ever had," she teased, winking at Henry. "So your Uncle called me up and asked me if I would like to teach here," she shrugged, "so here I am."

Henry Jr arched an eyebrow at the thought of his one time classmate teaching, "You're a teacher now?" He questioned, and Amanda scratched the back of her head as she nodded, laughing at the irony. "Wow, that was something I never seen coming, didn't you hate school? So," He chuckled, "what subject are you teaching?"

"Potions."

Hearing that, Henry Jr finally allowed his booming laugh to filter through the school, causing several people to send him annoyed looks as they looked up from their text. "You're teaching potions? That's sad; don't they remember what you did to this school when you took potions?"

"Hey!" Amanda whined, "I thought potions was more my thing, not yours."

"No," Henry Jr said, "blowing up rooms and accidentally shrinking teachers was more your thing," Henry teased with a laugh.

"And that's why I teach a _potions_ class." Amanda retorted with irony present in every word. Shrugging, she smiled at Henry, not even insulted by his statement, for the simple fact it was true. All she could think was; why did Henry care if she was teaching at the school? The ideas floating in her head caused her heart to beat a little faster as a pinkish tint appeared on her cheeks. "And how do you know I haven't improved?"

Henry Jr rolled his eyes at Amanda, "for the simple fact that as a teenager you wee convinced you would never need to make a potion in your life?" he said, trying to stay serious but failing miserably. "You know, I end up making potions everyday, so contrary to belief, there comes a time when a witch _needs _to make a potion."

"Maybe." She said, raising an eyebrow, "then again, not all witches are Halliwells," she pointed out, her lips quirking into a smile. "Last name or no," she teased as she nudged Henry with her elbow, causing the part white lighter to smirk. "Don't you agree?"

"Touché," Henry Jr said as he looked over at one of the many paintings on the walls, a welcome distraction from her smile. He hadn't kept in contact with her since they had graduated, but back in the day, the two had been close; a result of being collaborates in potions class. Something that he could remember vividly to this day, actually, it had been one of the things he looked forward to in the run of a day. "So, I guess you have to get to class now?"

Amanda glanced at her watch, "actually, I still have a few minutes," she stated as she looked up at Henry. "If I remember correctly, teachers are seldom there when you arrive, plus there is a ten minute break between periods." She said half seriously, "but then again, this is my first day, so I want to make a good impression." A sigh escaped her mouth, "it's good seeing this place again too though. I never realised how much I missed it here; the atmosphere, the ability to blow up potions," Henry Jr chuckled, "and it was good seeing you Henry," she confessed.

He smiled and said, "you too Amanda," he admitted as his phone began ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket, smiling apologetically at her as he brought the phone to his mouth. "Hello?" He asked, allowing the person to talk on the other end, he frowned, causing Amanda to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Are you okay?"

"_I need you."_

"Yeah of course," he answered, beginning to pave back and forth, "where are you?" Nodding as the choked up voice whispered their location, he ended the phone call and placed the phone back into his pocket. "Look that was a friend," he explained as Amanda nodded, "so I got to go, but I'll see you around?"

Amanda nodded, trying to smile as Henry Jr orbed away, but when he was gone, she just shook her head. It appeared as though some things never changed, sure, they were not in high school anymore and they were older, and maybe more wiser, but there was still one constant in the Warren line's lives - their family.

And that was when the bells rung, singling the end of the break, and the start of her class.

**Author's Note : **Okay, don't kill me - it was long, and in my defence, Emily and Wyatt needed to fight, granted it's their first fight in the series and it was pretty big, but I think it was needed. It is also what leads up to the plan Prue has planned, they needed to fight for the plan to work. So enough about the blind people, what about Prue and Caleb? Who do you think walked in, tell me who and what you think their reaction will be. Plus there was Chris and Hazel bit, that's right people, Piper and Leo are going to find out in this story. It's about time someone else found out the truth, I mean, they need to learn the truth, the aunts, and the others - not to mention Wyatt. Mwhaha, that one is going to be fun. Also, you're going to see Billie! And Henry ran into an old friend, oh joy! **Please review.**


	3. Gives You Hell

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang, -snaps fingers I was hoping I would at least own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a New Year people! Cut me some slack! But I don't, but I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. The plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I kill you. If you run, I'll hunt you down brining my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned, now enjoy your reading!

**Author's Note : **Hello again my fellow Charmed addicts, so, I'm sure you're all wondering who walked in on Prue and Caleb, huh? Well you will find out later in the story, not to mention Prue's plan will be put into action, which will be interesting because Emily and Wyatt are a little … upset with each other. We will also be seeing what the younger children are up to, as well, Chris will be forced into a much needed intervention. Oh, happy days are here again, lol.

**1x08 : Bone Appetite! **

**Summary : **when a new restaurant opens across from Piper's, Mel is convinced that there is something wrong with the place, but when the her brothers ignore her, will she find out what's really happening - or will there be devastating consequences.

Please Remember to Review.

* * *

Chapter Three : Gives You Hell

"Watch out, Mommy!"

Hearing her daughter yell, Billie frowned as she whirled around, ducking just in time to avoid the vase flying her way. Hearing the shattering of glass, Billie pressed her lips into a thin line as she regained her balance, only to frown at her four year old disapprovingly. "Helen," she warned. "Are you _trying _to ruin the hose? Because, seriously, you are going to ruin the furniture."

"Sorry, Mommy."

"I don't know how they all had three of you," Billie muttered as she rolled her eyes, thinking about how the fact that all of the three living Charmed Ones had three children. "I always knew they were insane," she mused, shaking her head as her daughter ran off like a maniac. "Don't run in the house!" She shouted, picking up Helen's teddy bear, "please don't grow up to be like me," she sighed, "or I'm going to be grey by the time you're ten."

Shaking her head, Billie sighed. It was official, she was up to her knees in chaos and there was only so much she could take, especially with Helen coming into her powers and her husband away for the week. Helen was normally a calm girl, only going on few crazy modes, but with Tyler gone, Helen had decided to act like a maniac. Meaning she had to deal with Helen's energetic state on her own, but she was to blame partially, she shouldn't have given Helen sugar after lunch.

Hearing a crash, Billie narrowed her eyes, "Helen Christine!" She roared, "so help me, you better _not _be throwing anything else around the house or you will be grounded!"

Just a few seconds later, Helen walked into the room, tossing a small ball into the air as she smiled at her mother. "Sorry Mommy," she said again, looking to the window. "But it's not nice outside," she said, frowning when she noticed the overcast day. "So I have to play in here."

Billie shrugged as she looked from the window to her four-year-old daughter, an amused smile on her face. "Fine," she sighed, "you can't play outside because of the weather," she agreed, "but you _cannot _throw thing in the house." Billie frowned in thought, "play on the porch."

Helen sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes at the ceiling - something she had obviously gotten from her mother. "But Mommy," she whined, dragging out the words longer than needed as she pouted. "There's no room on the porch! It's the size of my _closet_."

"It's not _that_ small."

"_Yes_ it _is_."

Billie sighed, "Helen!"

"Mommy," Helen said, putting on a pouting expression that she only used when she wanted something - normally that expression was saved for Tyler, something that caused Billie to scowl. She _really _hated her hated her husband right now, leaving her alone with their crazy daughter. "Can I _please_ play in here? I promise I won't break anything," Helen said as she walked over to her mother, holding out her pinkie. "If I do break anything," Helen began when she saw Billie's expression of _'yeah right'_, "Daddy will by you a new one."

"Alright," Billie said, linking her pinkie with her daughter's. "You can play in here, but," she smirked, "if you break anything, you have to _clean _your _room_," Billie said, shaking her head before Helen could object. "And your dad _will _be paying for it."

Seeing her daughter run off, Billie sighed, frowning when she looked outside - of all the days for it to be overcast with a chance of rain. It _had _to be the day her daughter was on a sugar high with too much energy, and honestly, Billie couldn't wait for Tyler to get back, and she knew it sounded bad, but she was looking forward to next year that much more. Helen would _finally _be going to school, and Billie knew that she was going to miss Helen, but at least then, she would have a _few hours _of peace.

Billie didn't know how long she stood there staring into space, but hearing a crash, Billie was jolted out of her thoughts as Helen walked in front of her, a sheepish expression on her face. "Mommy," she said slowly, her dimples showing. "Daddy owes you a new lamp."

"Okay, honey, why don't you go sit down and watch a movie, how does that sound?" Billie asked, wanting to save as much of her house as she could. "You could watch Sleeping Beauty," she suggested, "isn't that your favourite movie now?"

Helen nodded, "but Mommy!" She whined, trying to win her mom over by look up at her with puppy dog eyes, attempting to get her way. Seeing Billie's eyes narrow though, Helen _knew _that it wasn't going to work - but she wasn't giving up. "I was having fun; I don't want to watch a movie!"

"Helen-!"

Billie was cut off from scolding her daughter when the ring of the doorbell, causing her to sigh in relief at the distraction, only to roll her eyes when she noted that Helen was already standing at the door, waiting for her to open it. "Mommy!" Helen whined, "Someone's at the door!"

"I know," Billie chuckled as she gripped the door, only to look at her daughter who was rocking back and forth in excitement. "Hey silly goose, you know the drill," she said, smirking when Helen backed up a bit. "Good girl, you're not allowed to open the door without an adult there."

"So unfair," Helen muttered as she backed up, watching as her mother opened the door, only to have it fling open only to reveal two teenagers - meaning obvious trouble, but Helen didn't care. "Katy!" She yelled, running at the person she considered to be her older cousin, throwing her arms around the girl's knees, only to smile when she heard chuckling. "Ana!" Helen said jumping to hang off the other girl, unaware of the glare her mother was sending the two. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah Katy, Ana," Billie said, confusion and suspicion evident in her voice as she looked at the two, "what ever are you two doing here?" She asked, but there was a tone in her voice indicating that she knew they were up to something, and they had better not lie to her. Damn it - were they _that _transparent? "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Knowing how to win her Aunt Billie over, Ana wore a soft smile on her face as she looked at Billie, "come on Aunt Billie," she teased, "is it _really _that hard to believe that we _just _wanted to see you?" She questioned, "Have I been the neglecting towards you? Because I could have _sworn _that I saw you last week, didn't I sweetie?" She asked, looking down at Helen who was nodding, looking back at Billie she smirked, "see, there is nothing weird about me showing up!"

Rolling her eyes, Katy looked at her Godmother, "is this a bad time?" She asked, she knew this was a bad idea; involving Billie. She didn't know why she and Ana had been the ones talked into talking to Billie, but they had been, but looking inside the apartment, something told Katy that Billie was already having a stressful day thanks to the little terror at her and Ana's feet. "'Cause if it is, we _can _come back."

"No, no," Billie replied, smiling back at them, despite the fact that she still had her eyes narrowed at them, she was thankful for the company that wasn't a four year old. Granted, the two in front of her were at least seventeen years younger than her, but she had watched them grow up, they were family. "Come on in," she encouraged as she moved out of their way, allowing them to enter before looking down at her daughter. "Sweetie, why don't you go watch that movie while I talk to them, okay?"

"Mommy!" Helen wasn't so fond of that idea, so she frowned at her mother. "I can't! Katy is here," she pointed out, causing the others to chuckle when they heard Ana to give an unladylike snort, "And so is Ana!"

Ana nodded, "and you know, Helen," she said as she looked down at the little girl. "I would love _nothing _more than to hang out with you," she said simply. "But, um," she looked at Billie, "I-" Billie raised an eyebrow, "well you see…"

"But she actually needs to talk to your mom," Katy said as smiled innocently at her Aunt Billie. "So I'm sad to say that Ana can't hang out with you."

Helen's face fell, "oh."

Ana stomped on Katy's foot, causing the half-cupid to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from yelling out in pain. Stupid, stupid high heels. She really had to talk to Ana about those. "Yeah, but while I'm talking to your mom I'm sure Katy would _love _to play with you," she glared at Katy, "right, Katy?"

"Mhm," Katy said, smiling lightly as she gripped Helen's hand and headed back towards the four year olds room, only to urge her ahead as she watched Ana and Billie from the doorway.

"_Yeah, I wanted to talk about," _Katy pressed her ear against the door to hear what excuse her cousin was giving Billie - something that made her feel guilty, but it had to be done. It wasn't as if they could go to their _parents _or _siblings _they would be killed for even looking into this. "_About Ian!" _Ana suddenly exclaimed, _"He's been…"_

Not wanting to listen to any more, Katy walked over to the linen closet in the hallway and opened it up, taking half of Billie's prepared potions and stuffing them into her purse, before she walked up the hallway and into Helen's room, only to pause and look back when she heard Billie.

"_Yeah, I've been fine without Tyler here; it's just weird having to deal with Helen alone. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but I swear she's going to destroy the whole house."_

Katy winced, "forgive us, Aunt Billie."

* * *

"Oh so this is the Manor," Hazel mused as she and Chris appeared in what appeared to be the living room of the Manor, and Hazel had to admit that it was nice. The Manor had a certain homey feel about it, a feeling her house had been lacking as a child, and she had to admit it was nice. Looking at the walls, she smirked when she saw baby pictures of Wyatt and Chris, and then there were some consisting of three girls - who Hazel assumed to be Prue and her sisters, as well, there were pictures consisting of a boy and two girls. Henry Jr and the twins, and then there were pictures of a little girl, some of her alone, and others with Wyatt and Chris. "Awe, is that your sister?"

"Yes," Chris huffed in annoyance, narrowing his eyes at Hazel. He did not want to be here; sure, he loved the Manor as much as the next person, but he _did not _want to talk to his parents, not about his memories. Seeing Hazel's surprised expression at his bitter tone, he narrowed his eyes further, "I don't want to do this."

"Chris." Hazel sighed; she was tired of all of this. In between of people trying to kill her, keeping Chris' secret, and spending the majority of the past few weeks worrying about Chris' mental health and his constant need for having to watch what he was saying - it was weighing on Chris, and it was showing. Now, it was weighing on her, because of her worrying about Chris, she had not been getting a lot of sleep - making her more irritable during the day. Added to that, Chris was making this more confusing than needed, and she had had enough, she was making Chris talk to them, if it was the last thing she did. "Come on, you need to talk to them."

"No! No, I don't." Chris groaned, when he had been at the café he had been relieved to see Hazel's beautiful face appear above him, but when she had suggested that he came _home _to _talk _to his _parents_ all his defences went up. He couldn't talk to them; it would only cause them pain. That was something he couldn't deal with; twenty-three years ago, he had done enough of that to last him for eternity. Seeing her look, he shook his head, "no Hazel, I swear I don't, I'm fine!"

"Whatever you say, Peanut."

"Peanut?" Chris asked with raised eyebrows, silently cursing his mother for ever telling Hazel that damn nickname. It had been cute as a child, it really had been, and he had been her Peanut, but now? It was embarrassing! "I thought we agreed you were never going to bring that up again?"

Hazel smirked as she detangled her fingers from Chris' and looked around as she grinned at Chris. "Really? I don't remember that," Hazel mused, her eyes shifting around the room once more. "But if makes you feel any better, I think it's a cute nickname," Chris snorted, causing Hazel's grin to widen. "What, you don't like it?" She asked, looking at Chris. "I thought it was an appropriate nickname for you, considering as a baby your head was the shape of a Peanut."

Hearing that, Chris sent Hazel a withering glare as he sighed. "Yeah, if you say so, and if you want to continue that debate, how about we leave and continue it elsewhere?" He asked arching his eyebrow at Hazel glared at him. "What, you don't want to tease me anymore?"

"Oh I do," Hazel disagreed, a small smile on her face. "But would you _really _want to miss out on this _wonderful _talk with your parents?"

Chris sighed as he looked around, "yeah well, I really would, and would you look at that?" He asked as he gripped Hazel's arm and went to pull her out of the Manor. "They're not here so why don't we just orb on out and come back, oh I don't know?" Chris hissed sarcastically, "_never_."

"Nice try, Peanut," Hazel sneered as she yanked her arm away from Chris before the orbs could form. Seeing his calculating gaze, she disappeared in a flash of green light, only to appear on the other end of the room. "Why don't we see if Piper is here, huh?" She asked opening her mouth and letting out a yell before Chris could stop her. "Hey Piper!" She called, "are you here?"

"Hazel!" Chris hissed when he heard someone in the kitchen call out, and hearing his mother say she would be out in a minute, Chris groaned. "Hazel," he said again as he glared at the half-elf. "I hate you right now; I am going to _kill _you!"

"No you wont," Hazel said, shaking her head at Chris. "You're not going to kill me because you couldn't kill anyone unless they were a demon!" She hissed, "for example, Wyatt was the Ruler of all things evil, and guess what? You didn't kill him, and guess what; you are not going to kill me because you like me, first of all. And second of all, somewhere in the back of your mind, you _know _this is the best thing for you," Hazel ranted, letting out a huff of frustration. "Plus, I've met your mother, and not only did your Grandpa find out before her, so did I - _a person you barely know!" _She pointed out, "and I have a feeling your mother wont be too happy if she's the last one to find out!"

"The last to know what?"

Hazel and Chris halted in their bickering as they whirled around to see Piper standing behind Hazel, standing in the doorway. Their was a curious smile on her face as she looked at the two, wiping her hands with a rag to get rid of the flour that was all over her hands, and on her face, just barely, there was a hint of concern and worry.

Chris groaned when he saw Hazel's victorious smile, it was too late to go back now. Whether he wanted it to happen or not, his parents were going to find out the truth today - whether he told them or Hazel did. Moreover, Hazel had been right when she said it was better for them to find out from him, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about this. "Hi Mom," Chris said uneasily with a scathing grin - it was now or never. "You know, you always show up at the _worst _possible moment."

"That's because you and your brother kept me on my toes when you were growing up," Piper said, a teasing smile on her face. "With you two I had to have ears everywhere and eyes on the back of my head," she chuckled, "when Melinda was growing up, she was a _Godsend._" Taking a deep breath, Piper looked at her son, "So," she continued expectantly, "what do you need to tell me?" Chris groaned while Hazel grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his mother. "Chris, what am I almost the _last _to know of?"

Sensing the tension in the room, Hazel frowned and looked at Piper and then to Chris who had a stony expression on his face - apparently he _really _wasn't looking forward to this, not that she could blame them. Therefore, being who she was, she decided to give them some much-needed laughter before thing got to serious or heavy. "Piper," she said, earning the woman's full attention as a serious expression appeared on her face, something that was uncommon for the half elf. "I guess I'll tell you," Chris tensed, "but I really don't know how too."

Piper frowned as she looked at the half-elf who had seemingly become a main part of her son's life rather quickly, something she was fine with, but there was something she didn't know. Frowning, Piper looked Hazel dead in the eyes, "tell my what?" That was when Hazel seemed to lose her nerve, causing Piper to frown as her eyes drifted to Chris, who seemed to have gone deathly pale - as if he was scared of her. Knowing this, she took a stab in the dark, "Hazel, are you pregnant?"

Hearing that, Hazel and Chris both paled, almost choking on air. "What?" Chris squeaked his eyes widening as he looked from Hazel to his mother who was frowning at both of them. Sure, he knew his mother would be thrilled if she was to become a Grandmother, but _that _was the first thing that popped in her mind. He couldn't form a response, of all things, that was what popped in her head? Not that he hated Hazel, she just wasn't his favourite person at the moment, but they had only known each other a few weeks, and his mother thought he had gotten her _pregnant? _Nothing anyone said could be worst. "No - no - no!"

Seeing that Chris couldn't get pass the word 'no,' Hazel let out a little chuckle as colour reappeared on her face, and she looked at Piper with kind eyes. "No Piper," she assured, once again earning Piper's attention and saving Chris from being glared at by his mother. "I'm not pregnant, I promise." Seeing Piper breathe in relief, a smirk appeared on her face and she felt the need to lighten the mood once again so she announced, rather loudly, "we're engaged!"

Apparently Chris was wrong, something worst could be said. Him and Hazel engaged. After a few weeks of knowing each other? They weren't even _dating _for Heaven's sakes, granted there had been two kisses, but that was it! Now his mother was thinking Hazel was pregnant and Hazel was saying they were _engaged_. Not dating, but engaged! That, and the fact his mother's eyes had seemed to bulge out of her sockets was enough for Chris to freeze in confusion.

Piper blinked, her eyes wide as she looked open mouthed at Chris, her mouth opening and closing - making her look like a fish as she tried to form words. When she could though, a shrill yelp came out of her mouth. "What!"

Chris shook his head, afraid he would have to face his mother's wrath. "No Mom-" Chris was cut off though as Hazel doubled over in laughter, gripping her sides as she let out cackles of laughter at the look on Piper's face. "Hazel," he groaned, _"I hate you,"_ he sent telepathically.

"No, Piper," Hazel gasped, her laughter dying down. "I'm totally kidding."

Piper let out a breath of relief as she looked from Chris to Hazel, seemingly believing them when they said that they weren't engaged. "Okay," she said slowly, "not that I have anything against you Hazel," she assured, looking at the half-elf. "But you and Chris have only known each other-"

"Mom!" Chris groaned.

"Right," Piper said, shaking her head as she chuckled slightly as her heartbeat slowed down, back to its normal pace. "And you're not pregnant?" She asked sighing in relief once again as Hazel and Chris shook their heads. "Okay," she said, frowning, "so if that's not why you're here, when the hell are you two going to tell me what's actually going on?"

"Actually-"

"Is his dad here?" Hazel asked, cutting off Chris as he glared at her once again, that woman was going to be the death of him - he had a funny suspicion. "It would be easier if you were both here at the same time," she said, causing Piper to frown. "It would just save you from having to repeat it," Hazel said when she saw Piper's worried expression. _And hopefully he is less likely to freak out than you_, Hazel added silently, "So, is he here?"

Piper nodded, wringing out the rag as she nodded, walking over to the window to open it, only to stick her head out the window. "Leo Wyatt!" She yelled, only to roll her eyes when she heard her husband's muffled _'what' _from the garage where he was working on the newest car he was fixing up. "Get in here," she yelled as she looked over her shoulder and smirked at Chris, her eyes dancing. "Your youngest son is engaged and his fiancée is knocked up!"

Chris once again paled while Hazel chuckled.

"I'll be right back," Piper said as she walked out of the room, leaving a speechless Chris and Hazel there as she left the room to meet her husband and prepare herself for whatever the bad news was going to be. 'Cause if Chris was _this _hesitant to tell her what was going on, it was bad. "You kids want anything?" Piper called from the kitchen, "some water or something?"

Pleased with her progress, Hazel beamed, "yes please!"

That was when Chris got his voice back, causing him to turn on his heel and look at Hazel as if she had grown an extra head, or as if she really _did _need a shrink. "Hazel," he said slowly, staring at her, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, causing Hazel to chuckle again. "_Engaged_?"

Hazel simply shrugged, as if to say it was the perfect opportunity, when Piper and Leo walked into the room, Piper carrying a glass of water for both her and Hazel. "Okay we're here," Piper announced as they walked into the room, "what terrible news do you have to tell us?"

"Um," Hazel began, turning around to answer, only to frown when she came face to face with the Headmaster of Magic School, the one she had gone to help for to get information on Gideon - the one who had _killed _Gideon's, _Chris' father. _"Hi again," she said awkwardly, "it's nice to see you?"

Getting over his shock, Leo nodded, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Well, it is a small world after all," he commented, ignoring the looks his son and wife were sending them. A smile appeared on Leo's face as he raised an eyebrow at Hazel, giving her a knowing look. "How did your niece's research paper go?"

It was Hazel's turn to groan - it really _was _a small world after all.

She refused to believe that this was a result of bad karma; the half-elf frowned, although at this rate, cleansing her aura would be a good idea.

* * *

Emily huffed once again from where she was sitting cross-legged on an oversized pillow in one of the many rooms in Magic School. It had been one of her favourite rooms when she attended the school; it was a place she had always been able to go to when she needed to take a deep breath. The room was bright, airy, with many plants, and comfortable furniture, giving the psychic a place to breathe and get away from the world. She _loved _this solarium, almost as much as she loved being at the Manor, but Wyatt would show up there sooner or later, so that was a big no.

_Who did Wyatt think he was, anyway? _Emily thought bitterly as she breathed in and out deeply, her eyes held tightly shut as she thought over the fight she had with Wyatt over and over. She could honestly say she didn't know what Wyatt's problem was, and looking back on it, the fight seemed _stupid_, but at the time, it had made sense. Wyatt had basically _demanded _that she didn't go on the date, but more than that, it was almost as if he didn't _trust _her anymore.

Moreover, what was a friendship without trust?

Nevertheless, the important question was -when did _she _lose _Wyatt's _trust?

That was when the psychic took another deep breath, using all her strength to keep her anger and hurt from boiling over. Ever since her fight with Wyatt, Emily had been, feeling frustrated and she felt … _weird._ Through her veins, she felt excess energy flowing, one of the reasons she was trying to calm down. The last time this had happened to her, she hadn't been able to contain her powers and they had gone crazy, almost injuring Wyatt - the person who had been with her. Too bad he wasn't with her now, if he was injured it just might knock some sense into the Twice Blessed witch.

Something told her that her emotions were about to go out of control, and like Leo had always told her, her powers came from her emotions. Her powers were currently feeding off of her emotions, emotions she couldn't control. Hell, they were all jumbled together that Emily didn't even know what her emotions were anymore, let alone for how to control them.

"Jerk," she muttered as she felt a surge of energy slowly crawl through her skin and then to the tip of her fingers as she thought, once again, back to the argument. Wyatt had been out of line earlier, that much she knew, and that caused her to curl her fingers into fists, trying to contain her powers. She wouldn't allow for her psychic powers to go out of control, that was dangerous, all she had to do was harness it - she _could_, but at the moment, her patience was thin, and a part of her didn't _want _to harness her powers.

She was just _so _tired.

Breathing in and out again, the psychic focused all of her powers on a vase in the far corner, deciding that it was better for her to take her frustration out on the vase and not on people, or even the demons. Not even _they _deserved her wrath right now, but as she concentrated on the vase, Emily could feel herself grow weaker as beads of sweat trickled down her face, and she could feel a headache coming on, _just great._

Damn Wyatt.

The thought of her ex-best friend was enough to push Emily to her absolute limit, her breaths increasing in pace, to the point they were almost gasps. When the thought of Wyatt appeared in her mind's eye, him taunting her and yelling at her, Emily lost her control, and when she couldn't handle the powers any longer, she gave up on trying to control her anger, and let her psychic energy go. Yelping when she heard the vase shatter into a million pieces, Emily lost all of her concentration and she fell back, unable to catch her breath as she lay there, only to groan when she heard the sound of orbs.

"What the-" Henry Jr's voice began, only to frown when he looked down to see the psychic lying on her back with her eyes closed as he surveyed the room, noting the shattered vases - _plural_. As well, it appeared as though every glass object in the room had been a victim of the psychic's rage, something that caused Henry to frown. "Hey Em, you okay?" He asked as Emily lifted her head and pushed her hair out of her fair, only to smile sheepishly as Henry pulled her off the ground and into a sitting position. "What happened?" Seeing Emily frown, he arches an eyebrow expectantly, "well?"

"Well," Emily sighed as Henry Jr plopped down beside her, waiting for her to start. That was why she had called Henry, you could tell Henry anything and he wouldn't spill, not to anyone, and he didn't judge. When you confided in him, it was as if you were confiding in a complete stranger who simply listened and didn't judge, and that was what she needed because Wyatt had _definitely _judged. "Well, if you're referring to the mess," Emily said as she glanced around the room, frowning at the mess. "You know how it is; your powers come from your emotions," she said, causing Henry to chuckle, "and well, mine kind of got out of control." The psychic frowned at the mess, smiling weakly, "maybe a bit _too _out of control."

"You think?" Henry Jr asked sarcastically, arching an eyebrow. "Wait until I tell Uncle Leo what you did to his school!" He exclaimed a smile on his face as he nudged her playfully. "Do you have _any _idea how _pissed _he is going to be? You're going to be going to the nut house with all the nuts and the squirrels."

"I can't believe I can get you to watch _Annie _with me, but you wont read," Emily mused, catching the reference as she chuckled at Henry, something that her body had needed. The moment she had laughed, it felt as though her entire body had relaxed and she felt better. "Thanks for coming Henry."

Henry Jr nodded, "well when someone you consider family calls you up in tears," he began, looking at her face closely, noticing how her normally prefect eyeliner and mascara was smudged down her face. "And asks you to come meet them because they _need you_," Henry Jr said sarcastically, doing his best to imitate Emily's voice. "Anyone with half a heart would show up."

Emily nodded, "but, um, how did you get here so fast?" She asked, looking at him with genuine interest. "Because I called you, and you were here in seconds, and I _know _you orbed," she said, a frown on her face. "But still, if you were far away orbing would have _taken a little longer_."

Henry Jr smirked, "it was _magic_," he teased, but seeing Emily's face, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "I was already in the school," he stated, looking at Emily intently. "So, what are _you _doing here?" He asked, looking around. "Besides trying to destroy the school?"

"Um," Emily said, sighing as she fiddled with her hands, "I _was _at my apartment, you know, playing one on one with Wyatt," she said simply, noticing how Henry frowned and looked at her intently. Apparently, he had not been expecting her tears to be related to Wyatt, and honestly, she understood why - she and Wyatt _never _fought, or at least they hadn't. "And then he was going on about how we haven't been hanging out as much as usual and suggested that we had movie night-"

"And you suggested that you watch _The Wizard of Oz_?"

"No, I didn't say we should watch _The Wizard of _Oz!" Emily frowned and sent a withering glare Henry's way, "let it go," she said as a small smile appeared on her face. "And just so you know, you made a _very _adorable Tin Man, and no, we never got to planning movie night because I told him I had a date tonight!" She explained, and Henry's face filled with understanding - Wyatt was jealous, he just didn't know it. "You know, with Seth, the guy Prue set me up with."

Henry Jr held in a groan - that would do it.

Emily sighed, her smile immediately falling as she shook her head, "and then he totally went off on me," she explained, rolling her eyes and scrunching her face up to keep the tears at bay. "He kept saying Seth was going to hurt me, and that he wouldn't be there for me when he did," Henry's eyes widened, _Wyatt had said that_? "Not _if_, but _when_! Then he went on about how he was always the one to pick up the pieces when someone broke my heart, and the way he said it, it was as if he didn't want to pick up the pieces - as if I was a burden to him!" Emily ranted, "And apparently I don't know what's good for me, and yeah, we just had this big fight." Emily sniffed as the tears streamed down her face, "and we _never _fight, at least, we never fought _before_."

That was when Emily's defences dropped and she fell to the side, falling to Henry's arms, crying, in a heap on the floor. Taking a deep breath, Henry tried to control his own emotions, otherwise he just might orb out to find Wyatt and kick his ass personally. "Hey come on Em," he said, gently picking her up so she was in his lap, "don't' cry," he plead, but what scared him most was the fact that Emily wasn't making any sound. She was eerily silent, tears falling down her dimpled cheeks without a sound and from what Henry could tell she was barely breathing, and he _knew _that wasn't healthy. "Come on, I know I'm not the best company and I tend to blurt things out, but I didn't think I was _that _bad!"

Henry's joke failed to bring a smile to Emily's face.

Emily sniffed, barely aware of what was going on anymore. She knew she was in Henry's lap with one of his arms protectively around her while the other was stroking her hair. She could also tell that Henry was comforting her, soothing her and trying to make her smile, but she didn't know what he was saying. She just couldn't concentrate. It was then that the reality of everything came crashing down on her.

How _dare _Wyatt say those things to _her_. Even worst, when she had stormed off, he had given up on her - something he had _never _done before. He had let her leave, he had left her, and he had left her alone! Not only that, but they had both hurt each other, they had been so _hateful_. Fresh tears clouded her vision and she clung to Henry Jr's arms.

_Stupid, stupid Wyatt. She _never _wanted to see him again!_

"Emily, do you want me to go get someone else?" Henry Jr asked, not entirely sure that he was the best person for the job, but Emily had called _him. _Plus, Emily shook her head - for some reason, he was the one she wanted here and that was enough for him. "Come on, please don't cry," Henry begged, he wasn't used to this; he was completely out of his depth. He was more experienced with Chris angst and angst when it came to his sisters, this was out of his territory - _this _was _Wyatt's _domain. Sadly, it had been the Twice Blessed witch that had caused the psychic's tears. "You want me to kick his ass," He asked seriously, "I will if you _want _me too. You say the word and it's a sealed deal."

"I want to go back and time and stop it from happening," Emily whispered, causing Henry to sigh, but Emily didn't stop there. "I mean, he isn't one of those random friends that I lost contact with, he's _Wyatt_! Hell, he's the only one that has ever understood me, been there for me!" Emily sobbed, "I mean, the rest of you were there, but Wyatt knows me better than any of you, he knows what I'm thinking _without _using his telepathy!" Emily scoffed, unable to count the number of times Wyatt had put her back together. "But it doesn't matter anymore, does it? I mean, I said some pretty hurtful things, he's _never _going to forgive me!"

Henry Jr looked a little shocked at Emily's declaration before pulling away from the blond and pushing her hair away from her face. "Emily, no matter what you said, he's going to forgive you." Henry smiled, showing a little sympathy for the psychic, "you two _have _fought before, and you've always made up."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, but in _none _of those arguments have I declared that he wasn't my best friend anymore, that only Caleb was his best friend, and not once had I said that I never really knew him!" Henry blinked, surprised that Emily of all people had said that- Wyatt had finally done it. He had made the psychic snap. "But I _need _him to forgive me! I know I shouldn't go crawling back and all, and I am _still _mad at him but he's always been there. Other than the rest of your family, he's always been the only constant thing in my life."

For the first time, Henry saw how much Emily truly need Wyatt in her life - not wanted, but needed. Wyatt was the glue that held Emily together, something that had been confirmed by the twenty-four year old breaking down in his arms. "Em, are you going to be okay?" Emily didn't answer, "Don't shut me out; you don't want to be alone."

"I'm alone now," Emily said indifferently as she sighed, finally showing how much she really needed Wyatt in her life, and Henry didn't blame her. It was true, Wyatt had been the main constant in her life since she was nine. Her father had left her and her relationship with her mother wasn't the best; Wyatt was basically her lifeline. Without him, she truly felt alone. "What's the difference?"

"Em, you need to talk to Wyatt," Henry Jr encouraged, unable to take the psychic being in this much pain; especially when it was caused by something as simple as jealousy. Wyatt _was _jealous of Seth, that was why he had snapped at Emily, not wanting her to see him again. Emily just didn't know that, Wyatt probably didn't either, Henry Jr mused. Sure, since their talk the Twice Blessed witch was slowly coming to terms with the fact he loved Emily in a un-friend way, but that didn't mean he understood that he was jealous. "You two _need _each other, like you said, no one understands you like he does."

"I thought he understood me!" Emily sobbed, as she wiped her eyes once again, the argument playing over and over in her head as she tried to figure out why Wyatt had taken to her dating so strongly. It wasn't as if she had never dated before, because she had, and so had Wyatt. For some reason though, this time it had resulted in a fight, but something told the psychic that it was more than just _protecting her_ that had Wyatt so upset. She just didn't know what. Maybe she had been right, maybe she didn't know Wyatt as well as she thought, and even worst, maybe he didn't know her. That was what caused the fight. "That's what the problem is, that's what caused the fight - he_ doesn't_ understand me, Henry!"

"Em, if you delay talking to Wyatt," Henry began, trying not to lose his temper as he tried to talk some sense into the psychic. But if one thing was for sure, it was the fact that Emily had picked up Wyatt's temper and stubbornness over the years, that much was certain. "It isn't going to make it any easier when you two _do _go to talk," he pointed out, and it was true. The longer they avoided the talk, the bigger the rift was going to get. "This is just going to keep building and building until things get worse."

Emily sighed as she thought it over. She knew Henry was talking sense, she knew the longer it was prolonged the worst it would be in the long run, but just thinking of talking to Wyatt again made her blood boil. It appeared as though her temper was still raging, making her wonder, "how much worse could they get?"

Henry frowned, it was official, Emily _needed _Wyatt. He would stay here with Emily until she was better, and then he was calling Prue. Of all people, the half-cupid would know how to fix this, plus she needed a warning - the two fighting might screw up her plan to get them together. A mischievous grin appeared on his face, or maybe it was just the thing they needed.

* * *

"Oh my God!"

And before Prue or Caleb could fully comprehend what had just happened, the door slammed shut, which was followed by a thump - a sure sign the person had flung their back against the door. They were probably trying to get the picture of the scene they had interrupted out of their head, while Prue groaned and tried to cover herself up more. Sure, she was wearing _Caleb's _shirt and he was only wearing track pants, aside from that all of their other articles of clothing were strewn across the room. In other words, their previous activities weren't hard to figure out.

"That was awkward," Prue said as she rolled the two of them over so she was on top of him, bracing her arms on Caleb's chest as she smirked down at him. "That is like a girl's worst nightmare," she stated as she rolled off him and attempted to fix her bed hair, "aside from having a parent or sibling walking in on you."

"It's not funny Prue," Caleb grumbled as he got up from the bed and walked over to Prue's dresser, only to pull on another one of his shirts, one that had been left there another night. "That poor girl is probably outside standing in your hallway with her eyes squeezed shut, trying desperately to forget what she just saw. She's probably _horrified _out there, and you're in here cracking _jokes_?"

"She's beyond _horrified_," the muffled voice said from the other side of the door, something that once again caused Caleb to sigh as Prue cracked up in laughter, as she pulled on a pair of pyjama shorts, and pulled her hair into a messy bun. "And you're right, she's trying to forget that image, it's like _my _worst nightmare." There was a pause, and Prue rolled her eyes when she heard a deep sigh. "_Still _trying to forget the image."

Caleb groaned and looked at Prue, "do you want me to-?" He asked, not sure how to finish the question, mostly because he didn't know what he was asking. On one hand, he knew that Prue was going to want to talk to them alone, but on the other hand; he knew that this might be emotionally tiring for Prue, and she might want him there. "Cause I can-"

"Go," Prue encouraged as the vibration of her cell phone caught her attention. Sighing, she reached for it, only to frown when she noted it was from her mother, telling her that she had to go to Piper's for supper on Sunday, something she didn't need a reminder for, they had been doing it her entire life. She met Caleb's eyes, "you go on, go home and get a shower," she winked, "because I hate to break it to you, you smell like my perfume."

"Ewe," the voice from the other side of the door groaned.

Prue sighed and rolled her eyes, and nodded at Caleb. "I'll talk to you later," she promised, "just go have that shower." She sighed as she looked at the door, she woudn't be surprised if this was going to be a long conversation. There was no complaining on her side, though. Maybe talking to someone about her and Caleb would help; maybe it would remove some of the weight from her shoulders. "I'll talk to her."

"If you want," Caleb nodded as he walked over to Prue and wrapped his muscular arms around her, pulling her close to him as he kissed her temples. "It's going to be okay, baby."

Prue smirked, "baby?" She questioned as she leaned back and raised an eyebrow at him, "now please don't tell me we're going to turn into one of those overly cheesy couples that have cute little pet names for each other," she begged, a teasing smile on her face while Caleb waggled his eyebrows. "Okay then, I'll see you later _honey_," she said as she smirked, "be a good boy and maybe you wont be sleeping alone tonight."

"Ugh," the voice moaned again, causing the half-manticore and half-cupid to chuckle as they both looked to the door, hearing the disgusted groan. Poor girl, she was going to need therapy after this. "Still here you know."

"Yeah one minute," Prue assured as she pulled Caleb in for one more kiss, "miss you sexy thing," she said as she smiled at him, only to sigh when he shimmered away. Now it was down to business, "you can come in now!"

"Are you sure it's safe in there?" The whiny voice asked, "Because I swear I can't see, I think you took away my vision. Oh my God, what if I am blind? How will I get through daily life?" The voice demanded, and there was another pause. "Well at least I won't have to worry about walking in on something like _that _ever again, because seriously, I think-"

"Callie!" Prue groaned as she put her face in her hands, her face reddening at her youngest cousin's teasing; she was just thankful it had been Callie and not someone else. Anyone else would have either killed Caleb or started yelling or teasing ten times worst than this by now. Callie was a blessing. "Get you ass in here," she sighed, "I'm clothed and Caleb's gone."

"Okay," Callie said slowly, and when Prue looked up she was met with her bedroom door opening slowly, only to have Callie's head pop through the space, her bangs falling in her face as she surveyed the room, a frown on her face as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Prue. "So," she said a mischievous smile on her face. "How long has my oldest female cousin been getting down and dirty with Caleb, who just so happens to almost be family? Isn't that almost incest?"

"Callie…" Prue began, her voice holding a warning tone to it now as she rolled her eyes at the seventeen year old as she headed over to the chair and sat down, watching Prue patiently, awaiting an answer. "I-"

"Pru_dence_…" Callie copied, her voice equally challenging as she arched an eyebrow. "Come on, we're both women here, if I can't ask that, what _can _I ask?" Seeing Prue's eye roll she sigh, "fine, just answer this; are you two just _benefiting _or are you together _together_."

Knowing she had to at least answer this, Prue sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, sighing when she saw Callie frown at her mattress, her face scrunching up. "We're together," she admitted, sighing once again when Callie's mouth dropped in surprise. "As in we're a couple, but you're the only one that knows."

"Really?" Callie asked, perking up at that detail - normally she was the _last _to know anything.

Prue nodded. "So, here's the deal," she said before she could change her mind and back out of telling Callie _everything. _"We're together and um, I'll tell you everything, but what I'm about to tell you now, you _cannot _tell a soul!" Prue said, a dangerous glint in her eyes, "it can't leave your mouth until me and Caleb are ready, do you understand?"

"You and he are doing more than fooling around on the bed half-naked," Callie said immediately, a smirk on her face when Prue almost choked. Looking around, she giggled, "dear lord I'm happy I didn't walk in earlier," she met Prue's eyes, "otherwise I would have walked in on some kinky sex, huh?" She asked, "Because that's what happened, right? You slept with him."

Prue groaned, her face falling into her hands once again. That was _not _a Callie thing to say at all, Callie was normally not one to come to a conclusion like that, that was more like, "Katy," she groaned thinking about her younger sister. "Callie," she whined, "you've been hanging out with my sister too much, please go back to the younger, sweet cousin I love."

"I totally knew it," Callie said proudly, ignoring Prue's comment. "You two totally did it," a proud expression on her face. "So, you two are together." She mused, raising an eyebrow. "And apparently you, me and the half-naked fleeing demon are the only ones that know," she sighed. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since Kelsey," Prue said as her way of explanation, and Callie's smile couldn't have gotten any wider. "I know, I know, we should have told everyone by now," she admitted as she shook her head. "But we wanted to wait until _we _knew what we were, because you _know _Wyatt is going to blow a gasket," she met Callie's eyes. "So, this has to stay between us until we're ready to tell everyone, okay?"

"Secretly dating?" Callie shook her head and rubbed her forehead wearily. "I can't believe you haven't told anyone," she commented, "but I guess you're right, Wyatt _is _going to blow a _major _gasket." She raised an eyebrow, "so I'm going to give you my two cents worth, you two _need _to tell people; and soon. Otherwise everyone is going to blow more than a gasket, because I hate to break it to you Prue, but you're currently lying to your family."

"I know," Prue groaned as she let herself fall back onto her bed, the sun streaming in from the window and falling on her face. "And I feel _terrible _about it, but I'm not ready for them to know yet."

"Then don't tell them, well I've got to go," Callie said as she checked her watch. "I was supposed to meet Katy and Ana at the library," she sighed, "apparently your sister is freaking out about her Bio mid-term that is in like, forever, so we have to go study." She groaned, "I came here to see it her book was here," she explained when she saw Prue's questioning look, "she said she came to see you the other day, but I didn't see it, so I'll just go."

"Okay," Prue said, her head falling back onto the bed. "And Callie," she called as she heard the door open. "Thanks, for being okay with this," she said, relief floating through her body. At least _one _person was okay with her and Caleb, "but seriously, I need to know you wont tell anybody."

"You can trust me, Prue." Callie said as she closed the door, frowning as she looked around, "Book," she called in a whisper, and suddenly a carbon copy of the Book of Shadows appeared in her hands, causing her to smirk. "They better appreciate this," she muttered, looking around. "I'm scared for life," she said as she dissolved into a shower or blue and white orbs.

**XxX**

Inside her room, Prue frowned when her phone once again vibrated. Looking at it, she frowned when she read it - it was from Henry Jr.

_Meet me at P3; you need to get your plan into action. Wyatt and Emily are fighting - Henry._

* * *

"Yeah I'll be there," Wyatt said as he frowned, hearing the dial tone as Prue hung up. She had asked him to meet her at P3 for some unknown reason, apparently, the half-cupid had something to talk to him about - not something, he liked. When Prue called him and said she had to tell him something, it was usually _not _a good thing. He didn't _want _to go to P3, there was a chance his mother was there, and the moment she saw him, Piper would know something was wrong. Then he would have to talk about the fight with Emily, and since the fight, he had been avoiding the topic and everyone else. He had been a jerk, but he couldn't' avoid everyone forever; it appeared he had made his mind up.

Shaking his head, he orbed out.

**XxX**

Orbing into the club, Wyatt felt his eyes widen as he glanced around the room where Prue had told him to come to meet her. Seeing the room, Wyatt felt his throat go dry when he noted that the whole room had pictures of him and Emily taped to the columns, some being pictures he didn't know existed. He sighed; it appeared as though Prue knew about the fight. "Damn it," he muttered, shaking his head. "When is that girl going to learn to mind her own business?"

He didn't know what Prue was trying to do, but whatever it was, Wyatt knew it was devious. It was the way Prue operated, knowing her she had probably planned this the moment she had learned about the fight, hell, she had probably planned on locking him and Emily in the same room together until they worked things out. Thinking that through, Wyatt almost groaned, "_Please _tell me she didn't call-"

"What the hell?" Emily musical voice muttered loudly from behind Wyatt, causing the Twice Blessed witch to turn around, something he immediately regretted. Emily had been crying, he could tell that much from the look on her face, but more than that, the moment she saw him, her confused expression morphed into one of fury. "What the hell is all of this?"

"It wasn't _my _doing," Wyatt assured as he stuffed his hands into his pocket, looking at the ground to avoid Emily's smothering glare. "My guess," he began as he looked up, locking eyes with Emily, trapping her in his gaze. "Is that this is Prue's doing," he sighed, "did you get a cryptic message from her, telling you to come here to meet her?"

"No," Emily said stiffly, sighing when she saw Wyatt's hurt expression when he heard her bitter tone. _He _was _hurt_? She almost laughed at the thought of that as she wandered around, looking at the pictures that were taped to the columns. There was one of her and Wyatt from their graduation at Magic School, something that caused her to smile softly as Wyatt walked up behind her and looked at the image too, a smile appearing on his face. "My call was from Henry." The psychic sighed and shook her head as she shook her thoughts from her head, "I should get going … I have this paper to write for one of my classes…"

Wyatt frowned as Emily stepped farther and farther away from him, taking long strides so she could get away from him - not that he blamed her. Even though he knew that she should be mad at her, and that he should apologize, what Prue and Henry Jr had set up was enough for him to take the plunge and talked to her. "Em, wait!" He called out, almost smiling when Emily stopped and glanced back at her. "I think we should take this as a hint that they want us to sort this out," he looked down and shuffled his feet, "and so do I. we _need _to talk, I don't want to lose my friend - even if she's not my friend anymore, I'm still yours."

_Get out of there_! Emily's mind screamed, all of her senses were telling her to turn back around and leave while she still could, but her heart was against it. She wanted to sort everything out, so hesitating; she nodded slowly, heading over to the counter when she saw a bright sheet of pink paper. Apparently Wyatt had seen it too since he had already walked over to it, taking it in his hands as he read it. "What does it say?" Emily asked, struggling to read it without getting too close to Wyatt.

Wyatt frowned when he picked up the piece of paper, a grim smile on his face, one that turned to a frown as he looked at Emily and then back to the paper. Something told him that Prue had had this planned for more than a few hours, if not his cousin was superwoman! "Well," Wyatt sighed and read aloud. "Before you hunt down your favourite half-cupid, hear me out. I know you two are probably pissed at me, more pissed than you are at each other, but this had to be done - the perfect friends can't fight." Hearing that, Emily sighed as she looked around, "you both need each other and you need to get over this - Henry agrees, but don't be mad at him. It was mostly my idea, he was the manual labourer, he had _no choice _but to help. At least talk to each other."

"I'm going to kill them," Emily muttered as she shook her head, "nosey buggers," she sighed as Wyatt chuckled at her when she rubbed her face with her hands. "Is that all is says?"

Wyatt nodded, "yeah," he frowned when he saw another paragraph at the bottom, "or not," he mused. "There's another paragraph," he said as he cleared his throat and began to read again, still aloud. "_To mend your troubled hearts, we must go back to where it starts_," he read, not noticing how Emily's head had snapped up, her eyes wide.

"Wyatt-!"

"_We know you live in the fear, so we must now show you the other's always been here_," Wyatt continued, ignoring Emily as she desperately tried to get him to stop reading. "_Though you've said words that were mean and cruel, honesty is the golden rule_-"

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, don't you _dare _read that next line," Emily ordered, but it appeared as though Wyatt was in his own world. Did he not notice how it rhymed? She had, that meant that this was either a nice little poem or a spell, and knowing Prue, she was going with the latter. "Are you even listening-?"

"_-To rid yourselves of the pain, take a trip down memory lane._"

With that, Wyatt finished the spell, and before he realised what was happening to them, there was a shimmering of bright, white lights around then, causing Emily to roll her eyes. "Oh wonderful," she muttered as she glared at Wyatt. "I'm going to _kill _you," she swore, as they were transported away, going into one of the memories that the photos held.

Prue was _dead _when they got back.  
And so was Henry Jr.  
And Wyatt.

A grim smile appeared on the psychic's face, the Source didn't have to worry about the seven anymore, when she got her hands on them she was going to kill half of them herself.

**Author's Note : **Okay, I love the plot to this story and everything, but now I know why I don't have the other children in it so often. It makes the chapters to damn long, okay, I loved this chapter - it was fun to write at some points, some scenes weren't as fun, but still. I loved writing it, but this was _long_. Sadly, at the rate the next chapter is going, it's probably going to be just as long. So, please support the tired author by reviewing, or I'm going back to short chapters. Those four thousand words less was _so _much easier. **Please Review.**


	4. She's The Devil

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang, -snaps fingers I was hoping I would at least own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year people! Cut me some slack! But I don't, but I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. The plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I kill you. If you run, I'll hunt you down brining my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned, now enjoy your reading!

**Author's Note : **Well here is the fourth chapter, oh joy. I haven't started writing it yet, but based on the past few chapters I have a _bad _feeling this one is going to be just as long. I don't mean for them to be, but it usually ends up being that way. I think it's because I have all of those characters that I'm trying to fit in and it's really starting to get annoying. I'm loving it, writing them is fun, but I swear I hate writing 10 000 words per chapter. It gets very tiring, and because of everything going on with school and my friends and all of my activities it seems like the only time I really have for updating and writing is late at night or early in the morning. So, I'm running on no sleep, but for all of you that was hoping for it; Piper and Leo _do _find out in this chapter and yes, we get to have some more Emily and Wyatt bickering before they make up. I mean, lets face it, Emily's beyond pissed off right now. Mwhaha….

**1x08 : Bone Appetite! **

**Summary : **when a new restaurant opens across from Piper's, Mel is convinced that there is something wrong with the place, but when the her brothers ignore her, will she find out what's really happening - or will there be devastating consequences.

Please Remember to Review.

* * *

Chapter Four : She's The Devil.

He was going to kill the half-elf; she was the devil. Killing Hazel was the one constant thought going through Chris' head as he sat down at the kitchen table, his attention on the window. It was a dreary, overcast day and Chris couldn't help but relate to it. Unlike a sunny day where the sun would be shining with people bursting with happiness, they were closed inside themselves, dreading the apparent long day - Chris knew he was. There had been a time he had enjoyed these days, but not today. Not when Hazel was forcing him to talk to his parents, for Chris knew that there was going to be pain filling this room during this conversation.

Praise the Lord he wasn't an empath.

He didn't need to talk to his parents; he was dealing with his memories just fine on his own. With the help of his Grandpa, and when she wasn't being annoying, Hazel had proved to be a wonderful confidant. Granted this morning he had woken up because of a bad dream, but all in all, it had been a good morning. The nightmares were his only concern now though.

They had been happening more and more frequently over the past few weeks, it was really taking its toll, and they were getting worst. Every night he was met with nightmares of another terrifying event he had lived in another timeline, memories he would rather forget, but they haunted him. This was terrible because all Chris wanted to do was forget them. He didn't want to remember anything from that timeline, and for a while, he had been able to block them out of his mind. Locking them away so he could live his life without thinking about those horrors. Now, however, he couldn't get them out of his mind.

Probably one of the main reasons that Hazel had put her foot down on this, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Chris knew he was lucky to have Hazel with him, helping him. Still, she had stuck her nose into his business, where it didn't belong and without his invite. Knowing Hazel though, she would argue that point and tell Chris that he had given her permission to butt in the moment he told her of the other timeline. One thing was for sure, Hazel was persistent, and if anything, somewhat predictable.

Out of the past five nights, Hazel had visited him three nights to wake him up from his nightmares, only to sit down and listen to him while he talked of the horrors he saw. Despite only seeing her three nights, Chris had a good idea that Hazel visited him every night, just to ensure that he was sleeping soundly. Something that was borderline creepy, but something he appreciated. It didn't bother him, he could easily confide in Hazel.

It was when he went to confide in his parents that things became a little more difficult. He could easily tell Hazel of the horrors he saw; his mother dying before his eyes, Bianca covered in blood - dying, Wyatt declaring he didn't need him, his mother telling his she never wanted to see him again, the absentee father. Hazel hadn't been there, in the other timeline, or in the past. His family, however, was a completely new assortment of problems, a can he wasn't sure he wanted to open.

His memories were much like Pandora's Box, opening it would release horrors on the world. Horrors that he believed were best to keep hidden and sealed away in his mind, Hazel didn't agree.

Stubborn witch.

She just didn't understand how he was feeling, because he hadn't been able to convey his thoughts that well. His father believed that he had failed him, because not only in another timeline, he had been an absentee father, but also because he had promised the other Chris twenty-three years ago that he would get him home safely. What Leo didn't understand was that it had been _Chris _who had _failed _his family - not anyone else.

Chris had failed the; he had failed them all. He had failed Bianca, she had believed in him, telling him that he had no choice but to go back. She believed that he was the only one that could save them, _save her_, but he hadn't been able to. Bianca had died because of him, because he had been too _reluctant _to fight his brother. If he had just used his powers to their full capacity, he could have saved so many people, but it all came down to his weakness. He couldn't kill Wyatt.

Wyatt was his Achilles' heel.

Moreover, he was Wyatt's.

Bianca hadn't been the only one he had failed, there had been so many. The people at the Resistance, they had believed in him, trusted him to make the world to be better; and he hoped that he had. Nevertheless, how many people had in unknowingly killed as a result? Many people he knew had met because of the Resistance, without it, how many people had never met, how many people had ceased to exist because their parents had not met? How many people had he killed?

The list of people he had failed had kept growing and other the past few days the guilt had grown. There were so many things that he realized had gotten lost because of his selfishness and his need to save his family. His family, he had only been concerned with saving his family and saving Wyatt, all because the other choice had been killing the Twice Blessed witch. Something he could have done, he had had the power to do such a horrifying thing, but he hadn't had the heart.

"Here you go," Piper said as she placed a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies in front of him and Hazel, who was frowning at him, while Piper joined Leo on the opposite side of the table. "I made them earlier," she explained, smiling when Hazel shrugged and took one, but Piper's eyes never left Chris' face. Her youngest son was conveniently avoiding her eyes, causing her worry-meter to spike, only when Leo placed a hand on her leg and patted it, did she feel any comfort. She thanked the Gods everyday that she and her sisters had won the Ultimate Battle, there we so many things she wouldn't have been able to do without him by her side. "So Peanut," Pipe began, deciding it was best to get things started. "What to tell me what's up with you? You've been quiet for a few minutes."

Chris looked up to meet his mother's concerned gaze, only to arch his eyebrows as he forced a small smile. "Once could ask you the same question," he pointed out, a little mirth in his eyes as Piper rolled her eyes at her son. "You haven't said anything since you forced all of us into the kitchen," he stated, "so Mom, you've been quiet for a few minutes." Chris smirked, "what's up with _you_?"

"True," Piper relented as she arched an eyebrow, she was now convinced that things weren't as bad as she had previously thought. If Chris still had his sarcastic wit and smart remarks, then her baby boy wasn't in trouble. At least, that was what she was trying to convince herself of. "But I asked you first," Piper countered a smirk on her face as she placed one of her hands on Chris' right hand. "And I'm the mom, so what I says goes," she narrowed her eyes. "So tell me what the hell is wrong." Piper demanded, a sigh escaping her mouth, "because no matter what it is, you _can _tell me. You know that, right?"

"I hope he does," Hazel said from where she was sitting, dunking one of the homemade cookies into a glass of milk that Leo had placed in front of her before the silence had engulfed them all. "If not I think you need to bring him to the doctor," she pointed out. "Because he may have alyzemiers, especially if that thought escaped him after twenty-three years."

"Smart ass," Chris muttered as his parents chuckled at the half-elf's comment, but Chris didn't find it as amusing. Apparently, the half-Elder wasn't aware of the similarities in his personality and Hazel's. Sighing, Chris rolled his eyes when he saw his parents laughing, only to send a withering glare Hazel's way. "And I _do not _have alyzemiers."

"Then tell your mother what's wrong," Leo interjected, smiling when Chris turned to look at him with an exasperated look. "Hey, don't look at me like that, Sport," he said, his smile widening. "If you _remember _that you can talk to me and your mother, then _talk _to us."

Chris frowned, looking from each parent to Hazel, who glared at him. He knew what she wanted; she wanted him to tell his mother what was going on with - to tell the truth. A part of him wanted to, but he didn't know how to. Telling them would only cause them pain, so he sighed. "It's really nothing," he insisted, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, only to wince when Hazel stomped on his foot. "Bitch," he muttered under his breath, only to roll his eyes when she shrugged - not denying the fact. Looking back at his parents, he sighed. "Really, it's probably nothing."

"Right," Piper said a look of disbelief as she sighed. "You know, if you _want _me to believe nothing is wrong, you should never say that," Piper said gently. "Whenever you, Wyatt or Melinda begin a sentence like that, I start to worry." That information caused Hazel to smile, while Chris let out a frustrated huff. "And do you know why?"

"Because you're overprotective."

"I am not," Piper defended, her eyes narrowing into slits when her son and husband began coughing while Hazel smiled widely. "I am _not _overprotective," seeing their raised eyebrows she sighed and nodded. "Okay, maybe I can be from time to time, but it's with good reason." She shook her head, "boys, why did I have to have _two _boys? One of you was bad enough," she arched an eyebrow. "How on earth did I end up with two boys?"

"Piper," Hazel said slowly, "I don't mean to be disrespectable," she said quickly causing Piper to frown as she raised one of her eyebrows. "But I think it's your own fault that you ended up with two boys." She smirked, "you see the mommy Halliwell and the daddy Wyatt loved each other _very much _so one night-"

"Hazel," Chris groaned covering his ears. He didn't want to hear that story, not that anyone ever finished it, but it was too much. It was bad enough that he had memories of fading away, but more than that - he remembered _wishing _for his parents to _sleep together_. Sadly, that hadn't been his only attempt to get his mother pregnant with him. "Please, _please _don't finish that statement. Those are my parents you're talking about."

"I know," Hazel grinned, winking at Leo and Piper. "Now it's easy to see where you get those good looks from; you have your mother's looks, but you have your father's eyes." She nodded in approval, "good gene pool if I do say so."

"I like this one," Leo commented as he winked at Chris, causing the young half-Elder to groan as his head fell back. It was officially, someone in the after life hated him, and Chris didn't know why, but he thought it was Grams; she had never liked men that much anyway. "I know, I know," Leo amended, "just giving my opinion."

"So Chris," Hazel began looking at him pointedly as she steeled her gaze. "Don't you think it's time to bring up the thing, which has to do with the thing?" She asked, noting how Chris' jaw locked and his shoulders tensed. "Come on, Chris _talk _to them. That's why you came here."

"You mean that's why you dragged me here," Chris corrected, muttering under his breath as he crossed his arms across his chest. Chris sighed, he didn't want to worry his parents, and this was going to cause them to freak out. Seeing his mother's look, he shook his head. "Mom!"

"Chris what-"

"Mom!" Chris groaned, causing Piper to raise her hands in surrender as she looked at her youngest son. Chris wanted to tell her, but saying - hey I have lived another life in an alternate timeline and it wasn't pretty - was sure to land him in a mental institution or under Chris-watch. "Look Mom, Dad I want to talk to you, but I-"

"Chris," Piper said softly, shaking her head. "I know I can come off strong, but I'm not going to force you to talk to me," she promised. "Despite belief, I _can _keep my nose out of your business and I _do _trust my children, on occasion," she amended. "But if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times - you don't have to bottle it all up. I know I'm old, but you cannot knock the fight out of an old war-horse like me. Remember that you don't have to be _brave _for everyone, okay?"

That was when Chris' resolve broke, seeing his mother and father's genuine concern, he felt his heart melt. "Mom," he sighed. "Remember when Kelsey died," Chris whispered softly, causing Hazel to frown; she didn't know who Kelsey was, but seeing Piper and Leo both nod, she had a feeling she was important in the story. Apparently, Chris hadn't told her everything, not that she had thought he had - she wasn't that naïve. "Remember that the Source used me as a decoy, that I was sick?"

Seeing Piper narrow his eyes, Leo nodded, knowing that this wasn't going to be good. "Yes," he answered, placing on of his hands on top of Piper's, silently telling her to calm down and not freak out. "Go on."

"Before that, I was in the Underworld and-"

"The _Underworld_?" Piper demanded, her eyes narrowing when she thought back to that day. "You were in the Underworld _alone_," she hissed, not asking a question. She knew that was what Chris had done; she could see it in his eyes. "You were in the Underworld when you got sick and you're just telling me this _now_? Do you know that anything down there could have been the cause of you being sick?"

"Yeah, I know, Mom." Chris answered sadly, smiling slightly when he felt Hazel angle her chair so their knees were touching, all the while, Hazel gripped his hand tightly under the table - sending shocks of relief through him. "I know what caused it actually," he looked down. "I took a potion that a demon gave me."

"Christopher!" Piper shrieked, causing the other three in the room to tense as a couple glasses on the counter blew up, a result of Piper's powers getting the best of her. "Chris," she said through clenched teeth, "_you _know better than _that_, at least you should, growing up in this house..." feeling Leo tighten his hold on her hand, Piper trailed off and she stared at her youngest son. "But that's not important right now," she amended. "So, what did the potion do?"

"I was having these weird … _flashes_, I guess," Chris answered as he took a deep breath - this was it. There was no turning back after this. "Memories I guess you could call them, but they were messing me up, causing me to treat people different for things _I _can't remember them doing," he stated as he met his father's eyes. "So, the potion the demon gave me a potion to gain all the memories."

Leo frowned as he met Piper's eyes, only to have his eyes drift to Hazel who was staring intently at another cookie that was in one of her hands, held at her eye level. "Chris," he said slowly, "what kind of memories?"

"Ones of you not being around," Piper gasped, "and then it got really weird, I could remember Wyatt going off the deep end and turning evil, then there was mom dying and I was having dreams about a girl names Bianca," that caused Hazel to snicker as Chris threw her a dirty look. "_Not those types_ of dreams," he hissed, "but then they got _really _weird," he added. "I remembered meeting Mom and the Aunts when they were younger," he looked in his father's eyes. "Even you were a few pounds lighter with a few less grey hairs. I just didn't understand where the memories were coming from."

His parents were speechless.

Several minutes passed before Leo took a deep breath before reaching out and patting Chris' hand, "Chris, I don't know how to say this, but before you were born someone _tried _to kill Wyatt," Leo said, his eyes narrowing at the thought of Gideon. "And someone came back to save him and he-"

"Dad," Chris interrupted, "I know what you're going to say. You are going to say that this guy came back to stop Wyatt from being the ruler of all things evil, but you were tricked by Gideon, who was the guy who _unintentionally _turned Wyatt evil in that future. Later, Gideon killed him," Chris frowned, "and then _you _killed Gideon."

"How do you know all that?"

"Because those were the memories that the potion returned," Chris said softly, feeling as though a million pounds had been lifted off his shoulders for coming clean with his parents; he wasn't going to tell Hazel that though. "I remember it, I remember _all _of it. I _know _that _I_ died for Wyatt."

* * *

It was official, they had finally snapped.

He wanted his friends to sort everything out as much as the next person, but they were his best friends. They had survived everything together; they had been through everything together. That was why he felt he had to protect them.

What they had done was just so overwhelming.

They had sent them into a _spell_.

That was breaking one promise that they had all agreed to as children; they would never use a spell on each other. Sure, there were some cases where they were to be used. Those circumstances were usually when they were under a spell or when some other supernatural thing went wrong.

Not just _for the hell of it_.

"They're going to kill you," Caleb pointed out from where he was sitting, shaking his head as he looked across from the booth where Henry Jr was sitting. The half-mortal had a smirk on his face, causing Caleb to frown when he looked at Prue who had a smug expression on her face. They were impossible. "Okay then," he said slowly. "What exactly did the spell do?"

"Sent them packing on a trip through memory lane," Henry Jr said simply as he stole one of Prue's French fries. "What?" He asked as he looked at Caleb, who was frowning at them, almost as if he didn't approve of what they had done. Not that they could blame him, he had been left out of the loop, besides it only made sense that he would try and stand up for Emily and Wyatt. They were best friends; they had gone through school together. "You want this cleared up as much as we do."

"True." Caleb could not argue with that, he knew that. What they had done, it was unbelievable. Still, how were Emily and Wyatt going to go from here? Henry Jr and Prue had informed him of the fight, telling him as many details as they knew, and Caleb was afraid. Never had there been such an argument between the two friends, only once during High School. "But what if the all-expense paid trip only makes things worst?"

"Believe me, they can't get worst."

"He's right," Prue said, nodding as she looked at Caleb. She knew that she needed him to be on her side, she didn't want _this _to cause a rift between _them. _Sure, she knew kissing him would get him to agree, but Henry was there so that wasn't an option. If they did, then their secret would be out there. She wasn't ready for that; they weren't ready for that. Mostly because she had no idea how everything would work out after they knew. They had to tell everyone the truth soon though, sooner or later, someone else would walk in on them, and that person wouldn't be Callie. And then…

It would be terrible. A part of her wanted to _never _tell them. That way she could keep Caleb all to herself, that way, they could just be them. She liked the idea of that, no one else being involved in their relationship, their relationship being their retreat. Could she keep them a secret, not telling anyone until she was either pregnant or married? No. sadly, that was not an option. Her family deserved more from her, they couldn't find out that way. Everything was decided, they would get Emily and Wyatt together, and then they would tell everyone, _together_. That wasn't the best option, it would be best to tell them as soon as possible, but that was also the scariest option.

That was off thought though.

Caleb sighed, "So," he said as he looked at Henry Jr solemnly. "Emily really said that she doubted that she ever truly knew Wyatt?" He asked, letting his face fall into his hands when he saw Paige's son nod. This was bad. "Okay, fine, you did what was best," he stated, groaning when he heard the two members of the Warren line high-five each other. "But when they want to kill you, I had nothing to do with this. If it helps, they can know that I agree to this, but if they're pissed, _I didn't know until now_."

"Hey that isn't fair!" Henry Jr whined.

"But it's true," Prue stated as she looked at her cousin. "He didn't know about it until now, but I agree," she said as she sent her secret-boyfriend a withering glare. "I don't think it's fair that we take the blame alone when he _agrees _that it was the best thing to do." still, despite what she was voicing, Prue felt guilty. She wasn't supposed to fell this way, so weighed down by guilt, not when she knew in her _heart _that she had done the right thing. "I think he should get some of the blame."

"Exactly, so you're going down with us?" Henry Jr asked.

"Yeah," Caleb muttered.

A silence passed over the table as Henry Jr stood up, Prue lost in her thoughts once again as he stood up. "Well I have to go, I got to run into work and get some paper work finished," he explained as he walked away, frowning when he noticed Prue hadn't even heard him. "Bye."

"Bye," Caleb replied as he looked over at Prue, smiling when he saw her thoughtful expression. Looking out the window, Caleb sighed when he saw Henry Jr turn at the corner, and that was when the half-manticore reached over and wrapped his arm around Prue's shoulder. "I know what you're thinking about," he said, smiling in an encouraging way. "And we will tell your family soon, I mean look at Callie, she took it well." Prue nodded, "Prue, baby, just promise me you wont worry too much about this."

"You know me too well," Prue commented as she leaned her head on Caleb's shoulder. This was when they could act like themselves, being the lovey-dovey couple that they were at heart. No one here knew them; they could openly be in their relationship here. "I promise that I'll try not to worry."

Moreover, she would, but she could pretty much guarantee that it would never work.

Caleb smiled, "liar. So, if this doesn't work, what are we going to do about Emily and Wyatt?" Prue didn't have a response to that - she honestly didn't know what else they _could _do.

* * *

"I blame this on you," Emily muttered for the umpteenth time as she and Wyatt walked around the black room that they had been transported too. That was all it was, well, actually Emily _knew _it was memory lane at least that was what the spell had called it. That alone was a terrifying thought, it meant they were in each other's head, and she didn't know if she could stand being inside of Wyatt's head. God only knew what thoughts went through his head in the run of a day - she paused in the thought, tilting her head to the side - that was _assuming _he _had _a brain. "Oh yeah," she muttered darkly, nodding her head. "This is _definitely _your fault."

"Wait," Wyatt said as he whirled on his foot, looking at Emily incredulously. She was blaming this on him? Wyatt couldn't believe what he was hearing; there was no way in hell that the psychic could place the blame on this for him. _She _was the one that was going on another date with Seth; she was the one that was putting him before their friendship; and _she _was the one that said she didn't even know him - that they were no longer friends. "You think this is _my _fault?" He asked with raised eyebrows, only to groan when he saw Emily nod. "How is this _my _fault?"

Emily rolled her eyes at Wyatt's words, "are you kidding me?" She snarled, shaking her head in disbelief as she started pacing back and forth. It was official, Wyatt had the looks and personality that any girl would covet for their guy to have, but he was seriously lacking in the brain department. "You're the one that blew everything out of proportion," Wyatt snorted in disbelief as he stared intently at the blackness. "It's true; you blew everything out of proportion. I date a guy, and _you _act as if I was putting it before our friendship! Now tell me, if that was what I was doing," she snapped, "would I have _really _blown _him _off so I could hang out and play basketball with _you_?" Emily demanded, causing Wyatt to pause in his movements as he looked at the psychic in shock, _okay maybe he had overreacted_. "Because if I was _'ignoring' _you, I think taking him up on his offer for lunch would have been the thing I would have done. Don't you agree?"

"Oh," Wyatt frowned as he watched Emily glare at him, her breathing quick and loud as she panted, and her brown eyes never leaving his icy blue ones. He hadn't known about _Seth's _- his blood boiled at the thought of him - lunch offer. Thinking back on it though, he felt like a total jerk. It was the only word he could think of to describe himself, something told him that Emily could think of a few more though. That didn't mean he was about to back down. He was still going to win this; it was like one of their debates. Moreover, there was no way he was losing this one; he wouldn't allow her to prove him as a bad best friend. "That doesn't change anything," he pointed out stubbornly. "Even if you cancelled on him today, it was about damn time! I _never _see you anymore!"

"I spend no more time with Seth than you did with Ashley Smith during Senior year," Emily fired back, cringing at the thought of the cheerleader she had lost Wyatt to during their last year of school. Thankfully, they hadn't lasted, but that didn't change the fact she had barely seen Wyatt during their _'going steady' _phase. "If I remember correctly, for a while the only time I got to talk to you was during English class." Emily took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at him, "which, by the way, was the _only _class we sat by each other that year."

"That's not true," Wyatt argued, thinking back on their time in school. A part of him was confused as to why they were arguing about things from High School; the only thing he could think of was that they had more issues than he had thought. Still, they must have sat by each other more than that. Every other year he could vividly remember Emily sitting by him in every class, even in Magic School, also she had sat with him at lunch. Yet, now that he thought about it, those memories didn't exist for their Senior year. Emily was right, "you never said anything," Wyatt said quietly, even though he knew it was a bad excuse. Emily would never him tell him off for those things, she wasn't that kind of person. "You never said it bothered you."

Deep down Wyatt knew that she shouldn't have had too - he was supposed to just know.

"Of course I never said anything," Emily groaned as she let her head fall back, "if you thought I would then _you _never knew _me_," she said correcting herself from earlier. Apparently, it wasn't her that didn't know Wyatt; it was Wyatt that didn't know her. That was what hurt the most, thinking back on it. She still felt the bond as strong as ever, but it was as if all the things the two of them had been holding in had been exposed that day. She only hoped they could come back from this, that it made them stronger. That it didn't destroy them. "You should have just known," she rolled her eyes, "but the moment that _Ashley Smith _walked into your life, I was put on the sidelines."

"That's not true."

It _couldn't _be true.

"What the hell?" Emily asked, not really wanting an answer as the scene around them began changing. The black nothing they had been standing in slowly changed, morphing into another scene, one that Emily knew all to well. It was the lunch quad at their High School, "this bad."

"You would say that," Wyatt teased as he took in the scene.

_There, standing in the quad was a seventeen year old Emily Simms, something that caused Wyatt to smirk when he noted that his friend was wearing a purple tank top and yellow skinny jeans, complete with a pair of black Converse All-Stars. She was quite the sight, standing out in the crowd - one of the things he loved about her. She could be wearing the most plain of clothes, but she would stand out anywhere. _

"Love the attire," he said, shaking his head, only to frown when a pink cloud in the shape of a heard appeared before him, only to form into a letter from Prue.

_It's time to put High School where it belongs, in the past._

_Love your favourite Cupid, Prue._

"I'm going to kill her," Wyatt stated as his eyes drifted over the words again and again. He knew Prue was right, High School belonged in High School but that didn't mean he was all too thrilled about this. Seeing these memories, he was afraid that Emily would be proved right and Wyatt didn't know if he could deal with the thought of being a bad friend. Not at any point. "Is she _ever _going to learn to mind her own business?"

"Not in this lifetime."

_In the scene playing before them, the seventeen-year-old Emily Simms sighed, as she looked around, smirking when fifteen-year-old Chris stood beside her. "Okay, lil' unofficial bro," she began, "this is your guide to High School." She looked at him and began gesturing to all of the tables, "Over there to the left, those are where you find the members of the school newspaper; most of them are nice but beware for Abbey Davis." She frowned, "if she finds out your darkest secret, it will be posted in the next issue of the school newspaper, making your life hell. To your right, we have the poplar people, the ones that people have no idea _why _they are popular, they just are." Chris nodded as Emily sighed, looking at the middle table where Caleb could easily be seen with the other football jocks and cheerleads, surprisingly Wyatt was missing. "The middle is where the sluts and jerks sit. All the cheerleaders, they will give you glares, it is to be expected." She winked at Chris, "and us lower level people are not to associate with them, it just isn't done. And they usually date the jerks," she paused, tilting her head in thought. "Well, they're all jerks except your brother and our dear friend, Caleb." _

"They weren't all _that _bad," Wyatt argued, a smile on his face as he thought about how much Emily and the rest of their group had hated the football played on his team. It wasn't unknown that they only went to the games to see him and Caleb play, they had stated so - and it had been a fact everyone knew. Piper had been the only one to tolerate them, being as nice to them as she would any other person. Seeing Emily's glare, he responded with a smirk. "They really weren't."

"Right," Emily said slowly, shaking her head. She hated thinking about the jerks Wyatt had hung out with, thankfully he had never took on any of their qualities, he had just been absent for a while, only hanging out with them. Sure, she had been invited to all the _'cool' _parties with Wyatt and Caleb, mostly because they were friends, but she had never gone. She had gone to one, and that hadn't turned out all that well. That was when she learned it was okay for them to have other interests she wasn't a part of, that was when she had taken up helping Piper out in the restaurant - effectively learning how to cook. "You can say that all you want, but it will only result in another argument because that is one point I'll argue on. They were all jerks."

_That was Emily Simms continued on her explanation as her future self and Wyatt watched the memory in interest. "Trust me when I say that you don't want to get on their bad side, they will kick your ass," she turned and looked at Chris as he rolled his eyes, "although, if you spread around the knowledge that Wyatt's your brother, then they'll leave you alone." That was when Chris snorted and rolled his eyes, "what?"_

"_You mean he's just as popular here as he is in the Underworld?" Chris asked, rolling his eyes once again when the psychic nodded. "Great, what the hell is it with these people? Don't they have anything better to do than bend over and kiss Wyatt's ass and-" Emily cleared her throat as a blond teenager walked into view, wearing a lettermen jacket. "Hi Wy."_

"_Hello, lil' bro," Wyatt teased affectionately, ruffling Chris' hair, only to be met with the scowl he had been expecting. "Having fun?" Seeing his brother's look, he looked to his best friend and smiled, "are you giving him a rundown of the clicks?" He asked, laughing when Emily nodded. "They're not _that _bad."_

"_You can say that all you want," Emily said simply, nodding to the side when she saw a few of Chris' friends. "You can scram now, lil' bro," she teased, ruffling his hair as well, causing Chris to groan as he ran off. "I love that kid," she said smiling at Wyatt, "the little brother I never had. So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Emily asked curiously, "I mean, is Wyatt Halliwell really in my presence?" She grinned showing her perfect white smile, "such a rare occurrence these days." _

"Smart ass," Wyatt commented.

"_Smart ass," Wyatt teased as the bell rang and he looped his arm around Emily's shoulder and led her off to Math class. They were just after having English, and since it was the first day of classes, he wanted to ensure he sat by Emily. "I'll have you know, I spend so much time out of the Manor, staying at your house that my Mom is threatening to rent out my room."_

"_That's only because she wants you as far away from her kitchen as possible, Halliwell," Emily pointed out, rolling her eyes as she and Wyatt walked towards Math, only to have all the student body move out of their way and whisper when they saw her walking with Wyatt's arm around her shoulder. It wasn't unusual, not for them, but in High School, it would make them the new gossip until someone set everyone straight. "I can hear the rumours already."_

"_Leave them alone," Wyatt pleaded, "who cares what they think?" He asked as he glared at them, tightening his hold on Emily in a way some people would think of as protective, but to them it was normal behaviour. They had always had a relationship with a little intimacy thrown in, but that was how they were. It was nothing other than friendly. "We know we're friends, and the people that matter know that we're friends, so let them think what they want."_

"You always did have a problem with what other people thought about you," Wyatt commented as he tilted his head to the side. He didn't understand what this memory was showing them; apparently, it was supposed to be showing them that they had to put something in the past. Something from High School, but he didn't see anything off, but more than that, he couldn't understand what Emily had been getting on about. In this memory, he was doing nothing more than be with her. "I never understood that though, you wore all these bright colours and joined all these clubs, allowing people to see you, but you didn't like when they talked about you."

"I didn't like it because half of them time their information was wrong, and it just got frustrating to have to explain everything over and over," Emily said with a shrug of the shoulders. That was the lie she had been telling herself since High School, ever since she had to repeatedly tell people that Wyatt wasn't dating _her_. That _they _were _only _friends; it just hurt a little having to repeat it over and over. Especially during that phase she had gone through, that had been hell. She wasn't supposed to think about _him _that way. "And I hate repeating myself, you _know _that."

Wyatt nodded, that was one thing he _did _know.

"_That doesn't mean I have to accept that these shallow minded people have _nothing _better to do than gossip," Emily stated, raising her voice as she sent a few of the popular girls a withering glare. As long as they were glaring at her as though she had stolen Wyatt from them, she could glare at them and be a bitch. It was a fair trade, or at least she thought. "I don't know where the rumours come from though," she stated, "I mean I know we're a little touchy-feely, but we're not that close._ _Some days I swear they just don't have anything better to talk about," Emily smirked up at Wyatt lightly, "and like you're worthy of me," she snorted, winking at him. "I'm so out of your league, right Mr. Popular?"_

"_Oh sure," Wyatt muttered as he rolled his eyes upward. "You are _so _out of my league," he quoted smirking at her. "But I'll have you know, I'll always make time for you," he stated in a flirty tone. "You're my girl," he teased, smirking when a girl to his left let out a gasp of shock. "And if I wanted you in that way, I'll have you know that I could-"_

"_Keep on dreaming, Halliwell, because," Emily paused and shook her head. "Nope. I can't see it; it's _never _going to happen."_

"_Willing to bet on it?"_

"_Oh yeah."_

"_How much we talking here?"_

"_Twenty."_

_Wyatt smirked, "okay, you're on, Simms." He teased, nudging her as they walked through the door, entering their classroom. "But if we ever get together, which is never going to happen," he quoted as he smiled at Emily. "I know, but if by some case of bad luck it did, you owe me a twenty."_

"_Yeah, whatever you say Wyatt," Emily said with a roll of her eyes, only to frown when she looked up at Wyatt, only to frown when she noted that he wasn't even listening to her anymore, instead he was staring at something further away. "Wyatt?"_

"_Who is that?"_

_Emily frowned and looked up, noticing what Wyatt was staring at. She should have known. After all, she was standing beside a hormonal, idiotic teenage boy after all. She shouldn't have looked for a what - unless a football was in the room - Wyatt was looking at a whom. Moreover, she knew that who, she was the devil. Evil took form in Ashley Smith, the new girl that had instantly become Miss Popular and a cheerleader. "Ashley Smith."_

_Wyatt nodded and walked off, rushing to the only empty seat beside Ashley, leaving Emily alone there with a frown on her face. Had her _best friend _seriously left her alone for some new girl? Yes, she concluded when she saw Ashley turn and smile flirtatiously at Wyatt, he had left her. "Well, this sucks," she commented. "I've been replaced."_

"_Wyatt could never replace you," Caleb commented from where he was stood behind Emily, causing the psychic to jump and glare at the half-manticore as he smirked. "Well it's true, you two are inseparable. He cancelled on _me _once for you," he pointed out as if that was some kind of catastrophic event. "Okay? Me of all people! So, don't fear the new girl, there's no competition."_

"_Sure," Emily said as she followed Caleb to the back of the class, sitting beside him, only to groan when a few other members of the football team sat around him. This was going to be a long year she could foresee it. Moreover, stealing a look at Wyatt and Ashley, she shook her head and looked at Caleb. "Except she is the new Queen of the school, and he's Mr Popular," she shook her head. "Their union is written in the stars."_

Wyatt frowned as the scene ended and they were once again left in the black room of nothing. That was if you could call it a room, he thought it looked more like a void if he stopped to think about it. He didn't want to think about that though, his mind was too busy processing what he had just learned. He had pushed Emily aside when he saw Ashley, not met, but _saw_. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to put a wedge between us," Emily said simply. "Because I knew it was only a matter of time before one of us actually got serious about one of the people we met or dated. Besides, we still hung out," she said, smiling as she thought of those precious moments that were a seldom few over those four months that Wyatt had dated Ashley. "That was enough for me."

"But you should have said anything."

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Yes," Wyatt answered automatically, not even daring to think that he wouldn't have stopped dating Ashley if he had known Emily didn't like it. Seeing the look on Emily's face, he almost hoped that it mean that the psychic was thinking about dumping Seth for him, but seeing how he had treated Emily, he was amazed she still talked to him. "When did we become friends who couldn't be completely honest with each other?"

Emily's face fell, thinking it over. "I don't know."

**Author's Note : **seriously, you people are _so _lucky I love you! These long chapters are really draining, especially since we've been having long Drama practices! I have drama _every _night for the _next three weeks _- and they're all four to six hour practices. I know. I never get any time to relax well that is a lie. I usually relax by writing, but you get the idea. 10 000 words is a lot of work, and to answer a question, Jack (Paige and Cole's son from another dimension will come back at some point! I don't know when though.) Therefore, I hope you like this update. Some people have been saying they wanted to know more about Emily and Wyatt's relationship - so what would be a better way that a trip down Memory lane? I promise the younger kids are going to start getting into trouble in the next chapter, yeah they'll be back and be the main part of the next chapter … I think. **Please review.**


	5. And I Always Will

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang, -snaps fingers I was hoping I would at least own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year people! Cut me some slack! But I don't, but I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. The plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I kill you. If you run, I'll hunt you down brining my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned, now enjoy your reading!

**Author's Note : **Well here is the fifth chapter, oh joy. So, many of you think that Wyatt was a jerk in High School, and I have to agree. But I thought it would be cool if I made him into that cliché kind of jerk-like jock that all shows possess, I don't think I'm going to make Caleb as bad in High School, though. In this chapter they're going to work through some of their issues though, so be prepared for some fluffy cuteness that I know you love. Haha, there is going to be a lot of the younger children too.

**1x08 : Bone Appetite! **

**Summary : **when a new restaurant opens across from Piper's, Mel is convinced that there is something wrong with the place, but when the her brothers ignore her, will she find out what's really happening - or will there be devastating consequences.

Please Remember to Review.

* * *

Chapter Five : And I Always Will

If anything could explain the looks on both Leo and Piper's faces, it would be that they were fishes out of water. Clearly, by the looks on their faces they were out of their league, but then again, who would ever suspect _that _to be the cause for their son's standoffish behaviour? For twenty-three years they had watched what they said, making sure they didn't reveal anything … and now, because of one potion, one _stupid _decision on Chris' part, all of their planning was undone.

Unsure of what to say, Piper looked between Chris and Hazel, noticing how the half-elf didn't say anything to what Chris had just said - meaning she knew. Now it all clicked in her head, why Chris was so sudden to trust her, why she was so involved in his life; she was his confidante. In addition, while it pained her that her son could not trust her with this news right away, she was glad he had told _someone_.

"Of all the things," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at her son, not the one she had just raised; but also the one that she had lost all those years ago. "I never expected that," she chuckled humourlessly, as she met Hazel's eyes. "I almost wish you were pregnant."

Hazel coughed at that, her face blushing into a pink tint as she looked at Piper in surprise. "That makes one of us," she muttered, a frown on her features as she looked between the three members of the family. "I'm not ready to go through those nine months of hell," with that, she sighed. "Okay, someone say something before I go completely insane!"

Chris momentarily felt bad for dragging Hazel into this (even though she had dragged him here) it had been him that had told her about the other timeline. He had involved her, and she had done what she had thought was best for him, and while he was thankful, he wasn't too fond of this awkward silence. He didn't know what to say, and in all honesty he wanted to orb away and act like this wasn't happening. Just like in the other timeline.

He wanted to be oblivious.

In the beginning, Chris had tried to convince himself that Wyatt was just acting out, that he was turning evil - it was normal, teenage rebellion. Wyatt clearly wasn't that bad, Chris had made the excuses, for an entire year he had made those excuses, allowing himself to believe Wyatt was dealing with things in his own way. It became his mantra.

Just like "future consequences" had been his mantra twenty-three years ago.

Though he had not lived it, Chris could vividly remember sitting in his old room with the baby version of his big brother- something that had been odd for him to remember. He could remember wondering what had forced Wyatt to change, or when the change had begun. Back then, it did not matter though, because deep down, he had always known it was his fault.

"I'm sorry," Chris finally whispered, almost smiling when he heard Hazel exhale in relief now that someone had finally said something. "I didn't tell you to hurt you," he stated, frowning. "Actually, Hazel kind of forced me over here to talk to you, saying that it would be good for me, but I didn't mean to hurt anyone. That's why I kept it to myself."

"Chris," Leo began, "hearing that you remember all of that, it isn't easy, actually, it's just about as easy as hearing that your eldest son grows up to be the root of all evil and that your other son hates you," Chris looked down at that. "So, before your mother blows something else up," Leo said cautiously, looking at his wife, "I think it would be wise for you to explain yourself."

"It was just weird, I could remember you not being around, mom dying, and I kept having these weird flashes of Wyatt going all loony on me and doing things I _know _Wyatt would never do," Chris explained. "At least not _this _Wyatt," he amended, "so when the demon offered me a way to get answers…"

"You took it."

"Basically, yeah."

"Which was an _idiotic _decision," Piper began shaking her head in a condescending way that caused Hazel to chuckle. She wasn't mad at Chris, she was mad at herself - she should have done more. They had all seen the signs, seen how he was different - but they should have recognised it, he was acting like the other Chris. "On your part, Christopher-"

"Piper," Leo warned.

Piper let out a huff and nodded, "continue."

"So after the potion returned the memories, I went to, limbo I guess you would call it and had a nice chat with an Angel of Death," Chris mused, smiling at the thought of Clarence. "And he explained everything to me, though I took the potion to return all of my memories, it was only a matter of time before I got them all back." He huffed, crossing his arms. "Apparently it's my destiny to make sure Wyatt doesn't do a complete one-eighty this time around."

"Isn't he already loopy?" Hazel asked, her eyebrow arched. "I mean, the guy reads classic novels and recites long-dead authors on a daily basis," she smirked at Chris, "are you trying to tell me that is _normal_?"

Leo smiled gently at the half-elf, glad that she was there to keep everyone grounded by inserting witty comments and humours here and there. Without her there, he was pretty sure Piper would have blown a major gasket by now. "No," he mused, "that may not be normal for the average man, but then again, not every man has Emily Simms as a best friend," he pointed out, causing the half-elf to nod. Looking at his son, Leo sighed. "So, you remember _everything_?"

Chris nodded sadly, "everything from the other timeline, to dying and fading away on Mom's bed-"

Piper winced, "Chris, I _really _hate thinking about that," she said softly, reaching out to hold his hand. "So, knowing about the other timeline was your destiny?" She asked, watching as Chris nodded cautiously, and rightfully so, because as soon as he did, Piper looked to the ceiling. "What did I say about my family, you backstabbing-sons-of-bitches?" She roared, "Haven't you put us through enough you slimy, slighting snakes-"

She was cut off as Leo covered her mouth, "Piper, honey, let's not piss of the Elders today, huh? Wait for tomorrow, preferably when I'm not in the house, please?"

Chris nodded, "well this chat was nice, but we," he gestured to Hazel. "We, uh, actually have to get going."

Hazel raised an eyebrow, "we do?" Seeing Chris' gaze increase, she nodded as the anger burned beneath his eyes. She knew she had testing his temper enough for one day, so obediently, she stood up and gripped his hand, only to pause when Piper called them back as Chris attempted to make his escape.

"Chris, I know I spaced there, but remember you're not alone, Chris, okay?" Piper begged, "You can talk to us, or not talk to us, I really don't care as long as you know that I'm," she paused and smiled at Leo, "_we're _here."

Chris nodded and looked down, feeling his shoulder slump as Hazel's small hand became deadweight in his much bigger one. "It's my fault."

Leo frowned, "what's your fault, Sport?"

"Wyatt turning in the other timeline," Chris mumbled, voicing that thought aloud for the first time. "It's my fault, I could see, or he could see," he paused, shaking his head, "whoever it was, I _knew _Wyatt was changing. After mom died in the other timeline, he just lost it; he went crazy I guess and stated doing these horrible things. I guess it was all that the evil needed to break through, but he would always swear it was for a good reason, and to him, I guess it was. He was just trying to protect everyone and he would promise he would stop, but he never did. He got worse, and because of it, because of _me_, all of those people suffered and-"

Chris hadn't even realised that his mother was standing in front of him until she pulled him into a hug, "Chris, you listen to me," she ordered, and Chris could tell from her voice she was crying. "You did nothing wrong in that other timeline, if anything, you should feel proud, _not _guilty. You came back so we could save Wyatt, and we did - _you_ did. And I don't care what _destiny_," she spat, "said to you. You don't have to worry, we aren't going to lose Wyatt this time, I promise you that. So, you need to do yourself a favour and stop acting like your Aunt Prue."

"Huh?"

Piper chuckled sadly, "Chris I love you, but sometimes you are so much like Prue I want to strangle you," she said simply. "You're so much like her, it drives me crazy. You even have her flare for hunting demons, as well as the guilt complex down pat - which is _not _a good thing at your age."

"Mom-"

"If anything happened, she felt it was _her _fault and it was up to _her _to fix them, and I took it from here even though it pissed me off, but I _will not _take it from you, Young Man." Piper sighed, "What happened was _not _your fault, and carrying around all of this guilt is not good, so tomorrow you are coming here and talking to me and your father."

"Mom, I really-"

"Did I forget to mention you don't have a choice? You need to get this off your chest, but before then, your father and I need to sort out or thoughts, so we will meet you for lunch tomorrow. No arguments."

Chris sighed, knowing it was no use. "Okay."

Leo smiled as Piper pulled away from their younger son, "Chris!" He called as he watched him grip Hazel's hand and prepare to dissolve into orbs. "Just out of curiosity, who else knows?"

"Hazel, but Wyatt can't know."

Piper frowned, "Chris he is bound to-"

"Mom please, you know how he is. This will just hurt him, I am not saying never, but not now, okay? Please, can we wait, that isn't a can of worms I want to open."

Piper nodded, "okay."

Leo frowned, feeling as though there was someone else that Chris wasn't mentioning, and that didn't bode well with him. "And…"

"Grandpa," Chris answered, orbing away before they could stop him again. He knew he had just set his Grandpa up for one of his mother's rants, but he really didn't care at that moment, he could feel guilty later. Right then, he just needed to get away from the Manor.

Seeing his son disappear, Leo frowned when he looked down at Piper and noted that she was frowning, a calculating look on her face. "Uh-oh," he muttered, shaking his head. "After all these years I know that look," he mused. "What are you thinking?"

Piper sighed, "I'm thinking I need to have a talk with my father."

* * *

Wyatt sighed, his mind processing what he had learned on this little trip down memory lane - and saying he liked what he had learned would be a total lie. A complete and total lie, but what he was feeling, he deserved. On that one day, he had abandoned Emily for some girl he didn't know, granted she had become his girlfriend, but obviously that didn't last. He had abandoned Emily for _nothing_. That was what hurt.

Aside from that, he couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't abandoned Emily that day; would it have saved him heartbreak? Would he had been there for Emily more, he knew that answer, yes he would have been. Still, he _should _have been there for Emily more, she had been his best friend for years. Some new girl shouldn't have changed that.

It was a few more minutes before he spoke, giving his mind a chance to catch up with his thoughts. "I'm sorry Emily," he said as his hand reached out for hers, intertwining their fingers. "I wish I hadn't done that to you. No, I _shouldn't _have done that to you. You were," he paused and corrected himself. "You _are _my best friend, she shouldn't have changed that."

Hearing his words, Emily immediately pulled her hand away from his, shaking her head. Wyatt was blaming himself; Emily knew that from the look on his face. Too many, they would be puzzled by the expression, but after all of these years, she wasn't. he was blaming himself, that was obvious and despite how rotten of a friend he had been for those seven months in high school when he had been dating the bitch, Emily would _not _allow him to blame himself.

"It isn't your fault," Emily said firmly as she smiled at him. "There was no way you could have known what you were doing, I never told you. Besides, you were happy with Ashley, and that's all I want for you - all I've _ever _wanted for you. Besides, by that point you had been my friend for _years_-"

"Yeah, that's my point."

"-And I like to think of that as a well deserved break from all the drama that is Emily Simms," Emily teased, winking at Wyatt. "Come on, you have to admit that my life always had a little drama in it, between my father leaving, my mom going on a million dates attempting to fill the void. Not to mention all the _heartbreaks _I had, so, you went on sabbatical. It was about time you dated a bitch - especially with all of the _jerks_ I dated."

"They _were _jerks, weren't they?" Wyatt asked as Emily walked over to him and buried her face in his chest, and carefully, he folded his arms around her, holding her body close as he hugged her tightly. "So, we're good?"

He felt Emily smile against his chest, and almost chuckled when snorted at him. "Wy," she whined, "we've always been good," she stated as she pulled away, happy to see that most of the guilt was gone from his face. "We're still best friends, even if you _can _be a jerk, so you remember that, okay?" She said as she pulled away, "no guy is going to change that, not _even _Seth. You're stuck with me _for life_."

He smiled softly. "And there isn't anyone else I would rather be stuck with," he stated simply as he looked around. "So, just for clarification, we haven't _always _been like that, have we?" He asked, frowning when he saw Emily groan in frustration. "Emily!"

"Just for clarification?"

"Yes."

"Then the answer is no, we haven't _always _been like that," she stated. "It was only those seven months that you dated Ashley. Other than that, you've always been there for me." She smiled as all of this got off of her chest, after all of these years it felt surprisingly good. "You're a good friend, Wyatt. Never doubt that."

That was when another puff of pink smoke appeared, holding another letter in Prue's handwriting.

_Now it's time to see the bad times you've been through,  
__What matters is that you made it through them together.  
__Once again,  
__Love your favourite Cupid (Prue.) xoxo_

"Oh great," Wyatt muttered as the scene around them once again began changing, only this time the black nothing morphed into Emily's bedroom. One that Wyatt remembered having many movie nights in as teenagers (before Ashley entered his life) but this wasn't the yellow room of that happy teenager. Instead, what he saw was the pink princess room of the younger Emily. "Oh wow," he muttered, looking around at all the pink. Everything was pink; the walls, the comforter, the carpet, _everything. _"You really had a thing for pink, didn't you?"

"My mom decorated the room," she muttered, crossing her arms as she wondered what the hell was going on. Surely, this couldn't be a bad memory, not at this age. "I always hated the colour," she said simply. "It was ugly, and I wanted my room painted yellow."

"The colour you made me help you paint it when we were thirteen."

"Yeah, mom was _thrilled _about that stunt."

"Are you kidding? Your mom _was _thrilled compared to my mom!"

_That was when the image finally formed completely, leaving a young Emily in view with tears streaming down her face. She was leaned up against the far wall of her room, opposite of her canopy bed holding a worn teddy bear that Wyatt had given her after winning it at a fair. In looks, it was easy to tell that it was Emily, she had the same blond hair and same eyes, the only difference was the pigtails and the My Little Pony pyjamas._

_Emily looked up as blue and white lights filled her room, only to sniff and smile through the tears when she saw Wyatt, her best friend. "How'd you know?" She asked, knowing that he had showed up because he _knew _she was crying. Somehow, he _always _knew. "I didn't even call out to you."_

_The eight, almost nine, year old Wyatt smiled sadly, as he walked over and sat down beside her. "You never have to call," he pointed out innocently, draping his arm across Emily's shoulder. "I always know when you're hurting."_

"That's true," Emily mused as she turned to look at Wyatt who was already staring intently at her. Somehow, Wyatt had always known when she was hurting and had always been there, and she knew no matter what came there way he always would be. "I never understood that though."

Wyatt shrugged, his icy blue eyes never leaving her brown ones. "I guess there are some things that we will never understand," he commented, smiling at her. Somewhere though, deep down, he knew that the reason he always knew that it due to the fact that they were bonded. There was nothing that could tear them apart, that's all he knew. No matter what happened in the past, he would always be there for her and her for him. "But whatever it is, I'm glad we're so close."

Emily smiled, "me too."

_The little Wyatt smiled as he brought his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek only to wipe away her tears. "So Em," he began slowly as he pulled her into another hug, "What's wrong? I was going to knock on the door first, but I saw that your mom was crying, so I orbed on up. What's going on?"_

"_He's gone, Wy," Emily said bluntly, the reality of the situation not fully sinking in yet. Her mother didn't know, but she had overheard and saw _everything. _She had seen her father hold onto the petition for divorce, and she had heard him say that her mother didn't have to fight him for her - he didn't want to take her with him. On some level, she was happy, she could stay with her friend - with _Wyatt_, but with orbing he could visit her no matter where she was. "Mom signed the papers and he just left."_

Wyatt cringed when he realised what memory this was, and looking over at Emily, he pulled her into a hug and smiled sympathetically. This was when her father walked out on them, signing divorce papers to get out of the marriage and his family. "It's okay," he whispered into her hair, knowing that this was going to make her cry, something he hated. He had always hated seeing Emily cry. "I told you then, it's okay. You did nothing wrong, your father was in the wrong, not you."

_Wyatt just frowned, allowing his best friend's tears to soak through his shirt, and he was pretty sure it was soaked through. Still, he didn't care. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew whom Emily was talking about when she said _'divorce papers' _and _'he_._' _"Are you sure, he might come back," he said, hopeful. "He just might need a break, he may come back."_

_Emily shook her head, "he just left. I wasn't supposed to hear," she sobbed, almost smiling when she felt Wyatt rubbing her back. "I was on the top of the stairs, and he just grabbed his suitcase and left … Not even a goodbye, not even a note," she whispered. "He just left me; I don't care if he comes back. I never want to see him."_

"_Emily-" Wyatt began again, knowing that the teats were about to increase, he could sense it. That thought alone made him want to hunt down Emily's father; he didn't even care about the manners his mother had taught him. He hated when Emily was upset, and knowing that she was hurting because of her father, that was enough reason for him to hate her._

"_What did I do that was so wrong, Wy?" Emily asked confusion on her face as she pulled away and looked at her friend. "What did I do that made him leave me? I mean, Coop loves Prue, Katy and Beth, and your uncle Henry loves Henry and his daughters - even if they're crazy like Paige. Even _your _dad loves his daughter, you, and Chris. Why couldn't my daddy just love me the way a father is supposed to love their kid?"_

"_Because he sucks," came the simple answer from the mind of a friend who was trying to convince his friend she had done nothing wrong. If her father couldn't love her, it was his loss._

Emily smiled, "wow, you had such a way with words," she mused, patting Wyatt's arm affectionately. "Even at such a young age," she shook her head, "I'm impressed, Halliwell."

"Watch it," Wyatt teased, rolling his eyes at his friends.

"_Stop teasing, Wy."_

"_I'm not," Wyatt assured. "You did nothing wrong, Emily. This isn't your fault, don't you ever think that," he pleaded as the tears stopped from flowing down her cheeks. "If he couldn't see what a great person you are, then it's his loss. You're the nicest person I know, other than my mom, and you're funny, and you're a great friend."_

_Emily beamed at that news, "you _really _think all those nice things about me?"_

"_Really."_

"Still do," Wyatt said as he smiled, and it was true. Now that he knew what he had done during Senior Year, he was surprised that she was still his friend. He wasn't sure he deserved her, but she was a great person and she was definitely a great friend. Moreover, he loved her for it. Thinking that, his cheeks flushed, but he wasn't sure why, he had always known he loved her as a friend. She would always hold a place in his heart. So why did loving her as a friend sound _wrong _in his mind. "I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"Awe, Wy," Emily gushed, smiling when she saw the pinkish tone on his cheeks. "Oh wow, someone alert the authorities, Halliwell is _blushing _people!" She announced loudly, despite the fact that no one else was around. "This is earth shattering news," she sighed dramatically, "and me without my camera."

_Emily still looked doubtful about how her friend felt about her, so in a completely childish, innocent gesture she held out her pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise?" She questioned, arching her eyebrow as her dimples shone through on her face. _

_Wyatt nodded vigorously, linking pinkie fingers with her. "Pinkie promise." He confirmed, laughing when Emily let out an uncharacteristic giggle, "and Emily, I want you to know something. Even if your dad is _gone for good_, you still have your mom and my mom and dad, and Chris and Mel, not to mention Uncle Henry and Aunt Paige. Then there is Henry and the twins, and Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop and their daughters. And then you have Caleb and his dad." His face scrunched up in confusion, wondering if he forgot anyone. "Oh and there's Aunt Billie and Uncle Tyler, and Sam and my Grandpa. You have all of them now, and they're not going anywhere. But more importantly, you have me."_

"Pretty big ego for a kid of your age, huh?" Emily questioned a soft smile on her face as she smiled at the memory, thinking about how lucky she had been to have met Wyatt - even if they hated each other as toddlers. Nevertheless, the dough had been hers first, "too bad it only grew with age."

"Watch it, Simms."

"Bring it on, Halliwell."

_Wyatt smiled at his friend, "and I promise you, I'll never go anywhere. I promise," he said as he pulled her in for another hug, and if he had been a hopeless romantic and softy like the majority of his family, he would have 'awed.' "I'll love you enough for your dad, Emily. And I always will."_

Wyatt nodded, tightening his hold on Emily. "And I always will."

* * *

Callie _hated _this. She wasn't nearly as outgoing as her sister was, or even Melinda and Katy. Hell, she was willing to bet that her cousin Elizabeth was more outgoing than she was. However, she couldn't help it, she wasn't the type to go out partying, she would much rather stay at home, curled up with a good book. She wasn't the type to be gawked at, despite the fact her twin sister lived for attention, Callie was the kind of book that lay unopened, and dusty on the most desolate shelf in the library.

Standing in between Katy and Ana, Callie hesitated a moment before looking back to the two story house that belonged to Tommy Loveless, but the music was already blaring. Something that indicated that there were no parents present, not that she had expected there to be. That didn't bother her though, she was generally gloomy, but after being roped into another one of Melinda's missions, begged over and over by her sister to wear a skirt and then almost caught by her mother, she was in no mood to party at some crazy killer's house.

"Callie," Elizabeth began a smirk on her face from where she stood on Ana's right. She usually wasn't involved in on these missions, she was usually left home to cover for the others - which she knew was code for '_you're the youngest; we're doing this to protect you_.' She _had _been included this time, and this mission allowed them to party. Granted, they were supposed to snoop around, but what better way was there to get information than to mingle with the crowd? She sure as hell couldn't think of one. "If you're this nervous, you should just go home," she commented, reading the look on her cousin's face. Callie just wasn't naturally outgoing, and the look on her face stated that. "Go ahead, we can take care of this one, you can go home have a warm shower, pig out on ice cream, and curl up with a good book. No one will think less of you."

Callie shook her head stubbornly, refusing to give in. If there was one thing that linked the twins, other than their looks, it was their stubborn nature they got from their mother, Paige. "Beth, why should I be the one to go home when the fifteen year old is out partying? I'm going to be fine, besides, this might be fun. How many times are Melinda's whacky plans going to lead us to a _party_?"

"Ha-ha, very convincing," Ana mused as she wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulder and led her into the house. Truthfully, even she wasn't all that fond of this party. She loved parties, but this wasn't sitting right with her. Maybe it was the fact that the person throwing the party was a possible life-sucking something or another. All she knew was that even she liked the idea of going home with her sister and cousins in tow and having a good old fashion movie night. "Don't worry, as long as we don't get split up, we'll be fine."

"Speaking of splitting up," Katy began, her eyebrow arching as they walked into the foyer of the house, wincing as the pounding beat of the music pulsated through the house. It was creating the same atmosphere P3, a nightclub, possessed to create a scene that was part nightclub, but at the same time, pure chaos. "Where the hell did Melinda run off too, and when is she going to grace us with her presence? _This _was _her _idea after all."

"She's going to meet us here after she finishes up at the restaurant," Ana recalled, her head tilting to the side as she looked around the room, only to sigh when she saw Melinda talking to a guy, "looks like she's here."

Callie nodded, "but that's just creepy," she stated, gesturing to how Tommy was stood behind Melinda, sipping his beer as he watched her closely. A little _too _closely for her liking, and though she wasn't used to these settings, Tommy was sending off every warning she had. Both natural and supernatural, the guy was just plain creepy.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about him," Elizabeth mused as she narrowed her eyes, looking up as a guy walked towards him, a smirk on his face. One of those smirks that guys possessed, letting the world know just how big their ego was, but more than that, it was those smirks that drew the girls in. After all, she had seen it first hand - Ana had been one of his victims. "Look who decided to show up."

"This is why these parties should be invitation only," Katy muttered, her eyes flashing as he continued their way - apparently he hadn't taken her earlier warning seriously. Which was fine with her, it meant that she got to give him a piece of her mind, "it's the only way to keep the scum like this out of here."

That was when the guy reached them, meeting Ana's eyes as a sensuous smirk appeared on his face. "Well, well, well," he drawled, smirking. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you came looking for me," he shook his head, "but using a party as an excuse for running into me? I'm disappointed, it's not a normal Ana move."

Ana's eyes just narrowed at the sight of her ex-boyfriend. "Ian, what the hell do _you _want?"

**Author's Note: **sorry for the delay, but we put off this big production, and you will be AMAZED to know that we sold out _every _night. But now that it is over (sadly) I am free once again and can dedicate more time to this, praise the lord, lol. I was missing this, now, down to bussiness. You seriously didn't think that Ian was never going to come back, I'm to mean for that. Haha, so, I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. So … **please review.**


	6. Complete And Total Idiots

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's Note : **Okay I am _so _sorry about the lack of updates, I really am. I meant to have this up earlier, I really did but I couldn't. Because of performing our play, all of our tests were postponed, meaning the past two weeks have been nothing but tests and assignments and all of that other fun stuff. Then finals are coming up and when I haven't been studying I have been camping (I love camping!) so I'm really sorry. But I promise it will be a bit faster. I'm going to go ahead and write the next couple of chapters now, okay?

**1x08 : Bone Appetite! **

**Summary : **when a new restaurant opens across from Piper's, Mel is convinced that there is something wrong with the place, or at least the owner's son. But when the her brothers ignore her, will she find out what's really happening - or will there be devastating consequences?

Please Remember to Review.

* * *

Chapter Six : Complete And Total Idiots

Melinda bit her lip, as she looked around, looking for her cousins. She was supposed to meet them here, but she had yet seen them, and that was worrying her. While Tommy was her prime suspect, there was a chance the entire family was sneaky. Sure, this _was _a teenager's party and parents were rarely there, but that did not rule out that they were around somewhere. Lurking in the shadows.

She was paranoid, she admitted to as much.

Melinda turned around, not wanting to watch some random couple make-out, it made her feel like a creeper. She jumped back though, unprepared to come face to face with Tommy. When he realised who it was though, a small smile crossed his face as he noted that her cheeks were flushing. "Hey," he greeted, noting that there was something different about her. While most girls that had shown up to his party were half naked cheerleaders who were drunk off their asses, she was there and not even a bit tipsy. It was refreshing to say the least, "its Melinda, right?"

Melinda nodded as she looked at him, he looked a little _too _happy to see her. Knowing she would have to step up her game a little though, she sighed. She _really _didn't want to have to flirt with the guy to get answers, but she knew from experience that every guy had a weakness - pretty girls. "Yeah," she acknowledged. "I hope I'm not late."

"No, no you're not," Tommy assured as he smiled at Melinda. "I'm just glad you finally made it," he said warmly, chuckling when he saw Melinda's suspicious look. "Well I didn't know you were going to come," he admitted warmly, "I was afraid you'd opt out, but I'm glad you decided to show up."

"Me too," Melinda lied.

After a few short minutes of silence, Tommy looked up and down, only to have their eyes meet. Which meant one thing; she had been checking him out, something that made him smirk. Sure, she was trying her hardest to study him without being obvious, but he didn't know that. "So, you just couldn't get enough of me, huh?"

Rolling her eyes, Melinda let her true colours shine through for once. "You're incorrigible," she commented as she made eye contact with him. She wasn't one to judge right off the bat, but something told her that Tommy was your average, cocky jock that thought he owned everything, minus the sports (to her knowledge.)

"Thank you," Tommy said as he smiled at her words, something that caused Melinda to frown. "If I knew what the words meant, I would probably be insulted," he admitted. "But since I don't know what they mean, I wont get mad." That made Melinda laugh, something that surprised her. "So, you came by yourself?"

"Nah, my cousins are coming too," she said, suddenly getting that creepy feeling back. Looking around, she looked for the source of the bad energy she felt, but she could not locate it. "But sadly, they aren't here yet."

"You can hang out with me until then," Tommy spoke gently as he leaned in towards Melinda's ear, something that caused her to shudder. "Besides," he said as he pulled back. "I can't very well leave you alone at a party like this," he said as he gestured around to all of the teens who were dancing, drinking, or making out. "I'll fight the drunks off for you."

"I'll have you know that I can fight off my own drunks, thank you." Melinda said stubbornly as she looked at him. Looking around though, she noted that this party looked like something out of a Hollywood frat party. Not to mention she would be able to investigate Tommy a little better if she stayed with him, plus she would get to see more of that house. "What the hell," she said smiling. She accepted his held out hand and shivered as Tommy pulled her small frame closer to his and propelled them through the people. "Show me around."

Tommy smiled, "with pleasure."

Little did Melinda know her cousins were on the other end of the room, no longer watching her. Instead, a standoff had been formed between Ian and Ana, who was desperately wishing that Melinda would come save her from her stalker-like ex-boyfriend.

One thing was for sure, this was bound to be a night to remember.

* * *

"You know," Wyatt began as he and Emily walked around the black nothing with their arms looped. "I have to say I'm impressed this spell is actually working," he mused as he looked down at Emily who was frowning at him. Apparently she had forgiven him for everything _but _reading the spell, but he seriously had not realised it was a spell. "What? I am, with Prue writing it … I am surprised it worked. Her spells backfire most of the time."

"So do yours," Emily stated simply as she stopped walking, only to look up at Wyatt. She did not mean anything by the comment; it was the same as if she had said that he could not cook; which he really could not. "But you're right," she mused, a thoughtful expression appearing on her face as she narrowed down the list. "Caleb almost failed poetry and he's not a witch, so he didn't write it. Hazel and Chris were God only knows where, so …" her eyes widened. "I am _so _going to kill Henry!" She raged it made sense! Henry was a master at making spells, and with everyone else busy, _of course _Prue had gone to him. "The jerk!"

Feeling the need to save his younger cousin from Emily's wrath, Wyatt held up his hands in an attempt to calm her down. "Hey, hey," he cautioned, "calm down." He smirked as she scowled at him, first of all you have no idea he helped out," seeing Emily's arches eyebrow he continued on, "and second-" Wyatt was cut off though as another puff of smoke appeared, only to reveal a letter. Something that caused Wyatt to groan as he took it into his hands and unfolded. Shaking his head when Emily sneaked up behind him and jumped up on his back so she could see the letter. "Comfy up there?"

Leaning her chin on his shoulder, Emily smirked. "Not bad."

_So, if you made it this far (hopefully with all limbs intact) then you have passed. That is right people, applaud yourselves and enjoy the last memory. I thought it would make it happy one, just to make you both smile. For this memory marks an end and a beginning, much like this journey gives you the chance to start over._

_Love, Cupid extradonnaire (Prue)_

"She scares me," Emily commented as she watched the black nothing once again - and for a final time - shift into another memory from the past, only this time it changed into the Manor. Something that caused Emily to chuckle when she saw an eighteen-year-old Wyatt sitting on the couch with a frown marring his features. "Love the long hair!"

_An eighteen-year-old Wyatt sat on the couch, wearing a pair a grey sweat pants and one of his old football jerseys. "God," he muttered as he looked up and looked in front of the television where Emily could be seen wearing one of Wyatt's old shirts and boxers. "Why the hell didn't I go to the Grad party? It was at Ian's cabin!"_

Emily narrowed her eyes at that one she had never liked Ian. He had been one of the people on Wyatt's football team, and one of the lead candidates when Emily accused them all of being jerks. "I hated him," she muttered as she crossed her arms. "I can't believe you were friends with him."

Wyatt smirked, "I can't believe I'm friends with _you_," he retorted, only to roll his eyes and chuckle when Emily whacked him on the back of the head. Looking down at her though, Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "That hurt!"

"Good!"

"_Yes," Emily said slowly as she waggled her eyebrows, "but since our parents are cruel people who told us our life starts in the fall," she said as she rolled her eyes. "When we go to University, you thought it would be a great idea to spend the _weekend _with _me!_" She frowned, "and if you had gone to the cabin you would have had to spend time with Ashley, so who clearly wins?"_

"_You."_

"_Exactly," Emily cheered as she threw the container of Cookie Dough ice cream at her best friend, "so, what happened when you disappeared for while at Cap and Gown?" She questioned as she arched an eyebrow, "Caleb said something about you needing to lay low."_

_Wyatt winced as Emily sat beside him and easily cuddled into his side as he began searching the guide for something to watch. "Yeah," he said simply as he thought back to earlier to when they had been surrounded by proud parents and celebrations for their graduation. "I had to spend the whole morning and afternoon trying to get away from Rachel Henderson; she was hitting on me all day!" He groaned, shaking his head. "It was terrifying; thank God she's going away for school otherwise-."_

Emily chuckled as she listened to the past version of her friend ramble on. She did not know why, but this story _never _got old. "I still don't believe that Rachel was hitting on you of all people," she stated as she met Wyatt's offended look. "I'm sorry, but I don't think she was into you. Rumour was that she was into Caleb, but she was coming onto you to make _him _jealous."

"You just hate the fact that someone wanted me!"

"Don't know why though," Emily stated as she feigned a look of pure confusion. Something that caused her to dance with glee on the inside when she saw Wyatt's arched eyebrow. "Why women want you, I'll never know."

"It's because I'm _sexy_."

Emily considered it for a moment, frowning when she felt her cheeks flush. Playing it off, she shook her head, "no," she mumbled, "no," she repeated. "Some how I don't think that is the reason."

"_Wait, Emily interrupted as she looked at Wyatt with amused eyes. "Rachel Henderson?" She repeated with a frown as Wyatt nodded, "as in Student Council president and leader of the Grad committee, Rachel Henderson?" Wyatt once again nodded as she patted his hands, "Wy, are you _sure _you're not imagining things again? Because if you are, we can take you to the hospital right now to get you checked for a brain tumour or-"_

"_What?" Wyatt asked in a light-hearted manner as he smiled at Emily as she stopped rambling on about the multiple things that could cause him to be delusional. "You don't think I could get someone like Rachel Henderson?"_

"Nope," Emily said.

"Watch it!" Wyatt warned playfully, "at least I didn't attract jerks."

"Nope, you only attracted the bitches," she sighed dramatically. "What an accomplishment for you and at such a young age too!"

"Whore."

"Tool."

"_Wy," Emily sighed as she shook her head in mock disappointment. "First of all, you dated Ashley - the most popular girl in school, her runner up … is _Rachel Henderson _so you could probably get her if you wanted her. Nevertheless, I don't think you would want to be dragged into that hell again_._ Aside from that, she's like the hottest girl in school, except for me," Emily added as she tilted her head. "But you already knew that, and I mean, ewe, I just don't imagine you two together."_

"_Oh really, why?" Wyatt asked, arching an eyebrow as he looked at his friend with a soft smile. _

"_She's not right for you."_

Wyatt smiled at the truth in that statement. There had been a reason he had avoided Rachel, he knew she was not right for him. In addition, Emily had hit the nail on the head when she said he did not want to be dragged into that kind of personal hell once again. He really didn't, he wanted a successful conclusion like most people did. He did not care what the woman look like; he just wanted a nice girl who he could trust with his secrets and heart.

Someone like Emily.

"_Okay then, in your eyes, what kind of girl do I have to bring home for you to approve of her. I kind of need to know this, I wasn't aware that you needed to approve as well, I thought I just needed to impress Mom."_

"_She needs to be nice," Emily said simply as she met Wyatt's blue eyes. "And she needs to be okay with the whole Magic thing, because let's face it, whoever you end up with is going to need to learn to deal with it. It's a part of your life, but more importantly your family is important to you, so you need to find someone who can put up with them." She sighed, "so it's safe you to say that you're never going to get with someone. No one would be able to deal with that loser you call a brother."_

"_I heard that!" Chris' voice rang from another room. "And I'm not a loser!"_

_Wyatt chuckled when he heard his baby brother yell out his remark, "yes you are!" He yelled, shaking his head when Emily laughed like a hyena as he flicked on the game highlights. He could not help it, he loved sports - both playing them and watching. Hearing Emily's snort of disgust as she got to her feet, he laughed. "Come on, I watched Sleeping Beauty with you!"_

"_And you secretly loved it," Emily retorted as she stood in front of the television on the other end of the living area as Wyatt frowned from where he was sitting on the sofa. "Come on Wy, I _hate _sports, you know that." She sighed, "Besides, I want to watch Friends reruns."_

"_Too bad … I want to watch the game highlights." Wyatt retorted, but he should have known Emily wouldn't give up so easily, so when she stood got up and walked over to the television to change the channel, he should not have been surprised. Seeing Phoebe sing about smelly cats, Wyatt rolled his eyes and before Emily had the chance to make it back to her seat; Wyatt orbed the remote to himself and switched the channel back. "Oh," he said when he saw Emily's face. "Would you look at that?"_

"_Oh, you didn't."_

"_Yeah, yeah I did."_

"_Well quit it!" Emily whined as she reached down and to switch the channel once again, only to groan when Wyatt retorted by switching it back once more. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, do _not _make me come over there you son-"_

"_Don't finish that sentence, and will you both give it a rest!" Piper ordered as she walked into the room, her hands on her hips as she looked back and forth between the two graduates sitting on the soda. A thought that made her sigh, not only was her eldest ready to flee the nest, but if she was worried about his maturity level by this point. "You two graduated today, do I need to send you back to pre-school?"_

"_No Mom," Wyatt said simply as he looked up at his mother, shuddering at the thought of being brought to pre-school. That was one part of his life he had no interest in reliving, "and I am mature!" Piper raised a sceptical eyebrow, "but Em keeps changing the channel!"_

"_Tattle-tale," Emily muttered as she stood in front of the television, a frown on her face as she crossed her arms across her chest. Seeing Piper shake her head at their behaviour before leaving, Emily smirked and stuck her tongue out at Wyatt. "Momma's boy."_

"_Skank," Wyatt said as he rolled his at the psychic, only to jump up from the sofa when he saw Emily dive across the room. Running to avoid her, he stood in the middle of the room with his arm raised above his head, so high that Emily couldn't reach. Sniggering when Emily attempted to reach it, he smirked. "Short too, are we?"_

"_Manwhore," Emily hissed as she jumped up onto Wyatt's back, wrapping her legs around his waist as she tried to reach for the phone. She knew anyone standing behind them would be able to see her underwear, but she didn't care. If they saw it, they were staring at her ass anyway. "Give it to me now, Wyatt!"_

"_Emily!" Wyatt groaned as she pulled on his hair._

"_That sounded dirty," Chris commented as he walked into the room, only to see the two fighting over the remote. Rolling his eyes, Chris walked in - completely ignoring the behaviour of the two older people, "idiots." He muttered as he grabbed the remote from his brother and switched the channel to some old horror movie. His brother and Emily were blind, hopeless and stupid. Anyone could see they were in love with each other. Yeah, they were complete and totally idiots. That was Chris' final thought as he relaxed into the sofa, shaking his head. "Idiots."_

"What did he mean by that?" Emily asked as she looked at Wyatt, who simply shrugged. "Oh that boy is going to get a piece of my mind when we get back!" She raged, "I'm not an idiot! I understand him calling _you _an idiot, but not me!"

"Exactly!" Wyatt agreed only to frown when all of Emily's words caught up with him. "Hey!" He whined as he glared at Emily, who was laughing once again. "What did you mean by that? I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

That was when the two friends disappeared in a flash of light, their trip over and their friendship restored and stronger than ever.

* * *

"I can't believe you got me to talk to my parents," Chris said incredulously as he shook his head, frowning as he looked at the smirking half-elf. A smirk that he wanted to wipe off her smug little face. Letting out a huff, he leaned his head back against his couch and thought back to that day's events. It had started out simple enough, his brother, Emily, Henry and Hazel joining him and his mother for lunch at the restaurant, but then the next thing he knew, Hazel was forcing him to talk to his parents. Thinking over how his mother had thought Hazel was _pregnant_, he cringed slightly, not because he thought Hazel would be a bad mother (a crazy one, but not bad) or even that he didn't want children (someday) but he had known Hazel a few _weeks,_ what kind of person did his mother's think he was? Opening one eye, Chris rolled his own Jade ones when he noted that Hazel was _still _smirking at him. "You know it should be illegal to be so smug."

"Well as of now, I am allowed to be as smug as I want," Hazel replied simply as she narrowed her eyes at Chris. In all her life, she had never met such a stubborn man! It was men like him at times like these that made her want to go lesbian! "Chris, think about this, you were insistent on _not _telling anyone else to the point it was getting annoying. At least now, your parents know, that is a major break through. I mean, I'm all for listening to you if you want to talk, and from the way you talk of your Grandpa, I'm pretty sure he is still willing to listen to you but there is one major difference." She stated as Chris let out another huff, "do you know what that is? Your parents were there, they got to experience all of this with you … well not _you _… the _other _you." Hazel let out a huff as the tenses confused her once again. "Come on, can you _honestly _say that you didn't feel relieved? That you did not feel as though a _thousand pound weight _had been lifted off your shoulders. Deep down you are happy you talked to them, you just don't want me to be proved right. You're too damn stubborn."

"Oh that's rich," Chris snorted as he sat up and looked at Hazel with an eyebrow raise sceptically. "Coming from you, I'm the stubborn one? Who is the one that dragged an _innocent_, _seep-deprived_, _venerable _man to talk to his parents - who happen to be two of the _three _people who could be hurt the most by this little piece of information?" He demanded, wincing at the idea of Wyatt finding out about the other timeline. That was one experience he would like to sit out on. "You're the stubborn one, not me."

"You are forgetting _one _majordetail," Hazel pointed out as she climbed out of her chair, only to plop down on the couch beside Chris. "The _only _reason I had to drag you to talk to your parents' house was because you were too stubborn to talk to them on your own," She pointed out. Something that caused Chris to groan when he saw her arrogant smirk, she knew she had just won that round. Tilting her head to the side, she frowned, "and have you noticed, but you were just arguing that you weren't stubborn. Isn't that a little … duplicitous, I mean, you were being stubborn about _not _being stubborn."

"That - I - no I -" Chris sputtered, trying to think of a way out of that argument, but it was a lost cause. It never ceased to amaze him how Hazel's mind worked. A few days ago though he had given up on ever understanding her mind, "okay maybe I was, but honestly, do you _really _think this is going to help out any?"

"Honestly? Yes."

Chris shook his head; Hazel was never going to change his mind on this. Moreover, while he _did _feel better slightly, he did not like how Hazel had cornered him and dragged him to his parents. When he was ready he would have went to them, there was _no _need for someone to force him into talking. Everyone else knew, but it appeared that Hazel had yet to learn that pushing him to talk was not really the right way to approach anything. He would have gone to his parents when he was ready. "So," he began slowing, realising Hazel was not about to start the conversation. "Where do you think everyone else is?" He asked slowly, arching an eyebrow at Hazel when she smirked. "What?"

"Emily and Wyatt are _definitely _trying to avoid all of the sexual tension they have," Hazel said slowly, cringing back into her seat when Chris groaned and glared at her. She knew it was his brother and the girl he considered a sister, but it did not mean that they were not having kinky thoughts about each other, even if they were not willing to admit it aloud yet. "Well they are!" She defended, chuckling at the horrified expression on Chris' face. "Okay, you can't deny that they love each other, the whole world knows by now. So what's so bad about them having kinky thoughts?"

"For one, Wyatt is my _brother_," Chris said simply as he tried to clear his mind of all _kinky _thoughts his brother may be having about his un-efficacies-sister. "And second of all, Emily is like a big sister to me, so I don't want those thoughts in my head."

"I can understand your point of view," Hazel admitted, her nose scrunching up at the thought of two people she considered her siblings going at it. Thinking it over though, she shrugged knowing her thoughts were not going to change the endgame. "Still," she said simply, tilting her head to the side once again. "That doesn't change the fact that once they get their feelings out in the open that they're going to have hot, meaningful sex," Chris paled, "and it is going to be kinky. Wyatt is to hot not to have kinky sex."

That was when Chris noticed the shimmers appear in the room, only to reveal Prue and Caleb while he covered his ears. "Hazel," he groaned, trying in vain to banish such thoughts from his head. There was _no _need for such thoughts floating around in his head. "That was taking it too far!"

Caleb and Prue shared a look before looking back at the couple on the couch, and they had to admit, they were quite the sight. Chris, for one, looked as if he was about to pass out from the colour of his face, and then there was Hazel who was trying in vain to keep her laughter in, but her eyes were giving her away.

"Oh I _love _good gossip," Prue clapped as she ran over to the couch and jumped into a sitting position, looking expectantly at the two half-witches who were sitting on the couch. There could be _no _gossip that she did not know; she had to know everything that was going on. If she were out of the loop, it would be calamitous! Therefore, in a true Prue fashion, she arches an eyebrow. "So, who's having meaningful sex?"

"The better question is," Caleb smirked as he met Prue's eyes. What _really _had his attention was the way Chris was slowly going paler as the conversation went on, something that Caleb found both hilarious and frightening. Things had gone creepily quiet when he and Prue had appeared, something that scared him. There was no way that they knew about him and Prue, right? "Who is being kinky?"

Thinking it through, Prue nodded vigorously as she smirked. "Oh, I agree!" She cheered looking back and forth between the two on the couch; she _needed _to know what she was missing out on. Seeing Hazel's face, this was good! A part of her was a little offended that she didn't know what they were talking about though, she had always been included in these little plots, but it seemed that she was rarely in the loop anymore. Something told her it was because of the hours she was putting into school and plotting to get Emily and Wyatt together. Sadly, the others were not helping as much as she would have hoped. "So, I need to know, who's being sexually provocative?"

"Prue! Can you _not _say it like that," Chris snapped as he turned the glare that had been placed on Hazel to Prue. "I don't care how perfect they are for each other; I don't care if they _need _to get their act together. What I _do _care about is having _some _sanity left after today, because I am seriously running out!" Hazel nodded along with him, "so I don't care if the female population finds my brother _'hot'_," Chris said as he formed quotations with his fingers as he said hot. "I do _not _need to know how he and Emily will be having _kinky _sex, okay? He is my _brother _and Emily is like a _sister _to me, there is really no need! So please don't continue this conversation."

"But Chris," Prue said slowly from where she sat, a frown working its way onto her face as she arched one of her delicate eyebrows. Meeting Caleb's eyes, she sighed. "I agree with Hazel, if they get together soon, they will be young enough to have kinky sex." She sighed, "sadly, they have to get together first. I mean, it's about time, they're getting years on them now."

Hazel nodded, "But back in their prime, they could really lay it down."

"No song references," Chris ordered as he let his face fall in his hands. These were the _only _people that he knew that could carry on this conversation! Moreover, Prue, did she not realise she was discussing the sex life of her eldest cousin? "At least Caleb is being level-headed about this," Chris frowned, realising that Caleb had not said anything. Looking up, his frown deepened. "Caleb?"

Looking up, the other three people in the room all noted that Caleb had not moved an inch since they had brought up the topic. From the looks of things, he had not even flinched, not that Chris could blame him. He was just as uncomfortable with this topic, but poor Caleb. These were his two best friends.

Caleb nodded in agreement, as he met Chris' eyes. There was _no _need for this topic, meaning it was best to drop it while they could. "I'm with Chris, I say we drop this topic." Seeing Prue's look, he shook his head. "Oh no, this is one topic I'm putting my foot down on. No matter how much they are meant to be, or how much they love each other, there is absolutely no need for us to talk about their future love life. I'm not going to say whether or not it will be true, but there is no need for us to discuss it."

"Party pooper," Hazel muttered.

"Spoilsport," Prue sighed at the same time.

Chris sighed in relief a few seconds later when it appeared that the others had dropped the subject. Frowning, he looked at Prue and Caleb as he calculated the last time that he had seen his brother and the psychic. "Where are they any way?" He asked, looking at Prue as she shifted in her seat. "I haven't seen Emily and Wyatt in a while, where are they?" Both refused to answer, that was when Henry Jr appeared in a column of blue and white orbs, a goofy expression on his face. "Henry, you haven't seen my brother, have you?"

"Not since earlier," Henry said simply, his eyes shifting to Prue and Caleb as he answered.

That was all it took for Chris to know they had done something, which was bad. They knew better than to intervene, and the fact that his brother was not responding to their telepathic link, Chris _knew _magic had been involved. "You _know _using magic for personal gain has consequences."

"Yeah," Prue said slowly, "but this wasn't really personal gain. A lot of people gain from Emily and Wyatt no longer bickering," Seeing Chris and Hazel's face she nodded. "Oh yeah, they got into this big fight about how they never really knew each other and all of this, and because of me and Henry, they are going on a trip down memory lane to see why they have always been friends." Hearing Chris groan, she rolled her eyes. "You would have done the same thing. Besides, if it gets them into having their kinky sex, all the power to them."

Henry Jr arched an eyebrow, "kinky sex?"

"Don't ask," Caleb cautioned as he turned to Henry Jr who had a look of pure confusion on his face. Looking back to Chris, Caleb sighed, "and just to make it known, I was not involved in the planning of this. _I _was not told until they were already gone off to Oz!"

"I told you to never bring up that movie again!" Prue snapped, "And we had to, thank you very much, Mr. I-have-no-backbone! Even if they aren't together, they can't throw away a twenty year friendship over some guy!"

"A guy you set Emily up with," Caleb pointed out.

"_So_ not the point!"

"Oh," Hazel frowned; they were not going to like this. She had only known them a few weeks, but she knew them well enough to know that Emily and Wyatt were not going to like this. "They aren't going to like this," she said slowly as she looked sheepishly at Prue who was glaring at her. Apparently, the half-cupid was convinced this was a flawless plan. "Well they aren't," she insisted when she saw how Prue's mouth had dropped open while she stared incredulously at her. "I mean, do you _really _think this is going to go well?"

"Yes."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Still not the point," Prue insisted as she opened her mouth to retort something back, but stopped when a thought hit her. Turning to look at Henry Jr, she arched an eyebrow. "Where were you anyway?" Seeing the pinkish tint that lit up her cousin's face, Prue once again felt herself become sidetracked as her curiosity got the best of her. "Oooh! Henry, do tell, please, do tell!"

Henry Jr never got the chance to answer because the moment he opened his mouth, a bright light appeared in front of them, only to reveal Emily and Wyatt. The bright side of it was they were no longer fighting. From what they could see, Prue's spell had succeeded in repairing the rift between the two friends. The only downside was that both seemed to be rather pissed.

Wyatt stood with his shoulders squared as he crossed his arms across his chest, but it was Emily's expression that scared them the most. The psychic had her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed together into a tight line as she looked at all them. "Hello," she muttered sweetly (too sweetly) as she crossed her arms across her chest. Seeing Prue, she took a deep breath. "PRUDENCE HALLIWELL!" She roared, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Prue chuckled sheepishly, "hi … have a good trip?"

**Author's Note : **Hey people! Sorry about the long wait, but I have the next chapter done, so review and you get a new chapter. I want at _least _five reviews before I update, okay? More than that, I promise I'll get this story over with (mostly because I want to get to the next one, it's been done for five months.) yeah, it was one episode I kept having ideas for, so now it's done, so when we get to that chapter, we will have _really _fast updates. Moving on, what do you think? **Please Review.**


	7. Where’d She Go?

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's Note : **So, this update took longer than I thought it was going too. You have to understand though, it wasn't my fault in the least. Okay, you caught me, it was but I have to study for my exams. I love my writing, but education has to come first (yeah, I don't know why either.) So, I have my exams this week and _all _next week (yeah, everyday) so uopdates might be seldom. After that though, I am free for two months. I know, I can't wait either. Also, a few months after that I wont be doing anything, so plenty of time to update. So, bear with me.

**1x08 : Bone Appetite! **

**Summary : **when a new restaurant opens across from Piper's, Mel is convinced that there is something wrong with the place, but when the her brothers ignore her, will she find out  
what's really happening - or will there be devastating consequences?

Please Remember to Review.

* * *

Chapter Seven : Where'd She Go?

"I _can't _believe you," Emily raged as she shook her head, narrowing her eyes as Prue began sputtering, trying to come up with a valid excuse as to why she and Wyatt had ended up in memory lane. As she paced furiously to and fro, she sent Prue and Henry dirty looks. Didn't they know better than to commit such acts of foolishness? Not only was it _none _of _their _business, but what about the Source? With two of them out of the way, it would have been the oppourtune moment for him to strike - he didn't - but it would have been. What they had done was reckless and ... "It was _not _your place to intervene-"

"Emily-"

Emily ploughed on; ignoring the half-cupid's other attempt to get her to stop talking. She was like butter at the moment, she was on a roll, and there was _no way _she was going to listen to Prue's excuses. At least not until she got her thoughts out, she was normally the civil one, but not right now. "Prue, don't give me some half assed explanation either," she raged, stopping in her tracks to take in the sight of the half-witch in front of her. She knew that Wyatt was still behind her, surprised at her outburst; but something told her that he was not about to interrupt. Smart man. "Will you-"

"Emily-" Prue once again tried to interrupt, looking sheepishly to Henry Jr who was also one of the people on the other end of Emily's rage - she almost felt sorry for her cousin. _Almost_. All they knew was that Emily did not look very happy as her eyes continued to dart back and forth between them. Since she and Wyatt had returned, her eyes had been narrowed and now her lips were forming a frown. "We just-"

Henry Jr kept his mouth shut as he looked over to where Chris and Hazel were stood off to the side, a sheepish half-manticore on Chris' other side. Not that Henry Jr could blame them, if he was Caleb he would not want to face Emily's wrath either, sadly though, he had been _completely _involved in the plan. Despite not being involved though, the three look as uncomfortably as he felt, and he almost felt bad for them having to be here in this situation. A sigh escaped his lips; what a wonderful mess Prue had gotten them into _this _time.

"We never meant to upset you, Em," Henry Jr said simply, finally speaking up for himself. Out of all of them, he was the more civilized, probably because he embraced his white lighter side, no matter how small it was, a bit more than his cousins or siblings. Still, he tried to avoid conflict whenever he could, that was why he wasn't yelling at Emily; like Prue. He regretted the fact that his voice was soft and almost sympathetic when Emily increased her glare - he even saw Wyatt's mouth twitch.

"I am _not _upset," Emily denied looking back at Wyatt, who kept a blank expression. The only way you could tell he was upset was the fact that his mouth was pressed together in a tight line and he had his arms crossed across his chest. "_We _are not upset," she corrected, removing her eyes from Wyatt to look at Henry Jr once more, only to see him roll his eyes upward at her words. Something that only succeeded in pissing her off even more. "We are _pissed off_."

"I don't think you should speak for, Wyatt," Hazel said simply, ignoring how Caleb and Chris were shushing her, but she ignored them. Yeah, she knew that Emily wasn't all that fond of her and it was only the last few days that she had been welcoming at all- but that didn't mean she wasn't going to speak her mind. She was who she was and her personality was not going to step aside so she could make a new friend. Either you liked her or you got the hell out of her face. "He can talk for himself and I know you two are good friends, but you've been out of sync lately; hence the all expense-paid trip to memory lane. So, do you _really _think it's wise to tell them how _he's _feeling?"

"Back off," Emily snapped, her eyes narrowing at the half-elf. She would admit Hazel was growing on her; hell earlier at the restaurant they had been talking as if they were old friends. Even with barely any contact with each other, they were able to connect, but Hazel was crossing the line at the moment. Hazel didn't know _anything _about Emily and Wyatt's relationship, she hadn't been there to see it grow. Nor was she there to see what it survived or how it had progressed over the years. "We're hardly friends, and up until a few weeks ago, I didn't even _know _you, let alone _like _you."

"No need to be rude," Caleb defended, knowing that if he had not, Chris would have. That was the last thing they needed, another argument where they were forced to take sides. Especially Wyatt, it would have been between his brother and Emily, which was _definitely _not a place people wanted to be stuck in the middle of. "She was just adding her opinion, and you have to admit that she's right; you two _have _been out of sync."

"That's _so _not the point," Emily whined, causing the Halliwell brothers to chuckle while the others rolled their eyes at her childish remark. "That was earlier, and I really don't appreciate that _you_," she hissed, turning on Henry and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Went and told everyone about the argument we had! I came to talk to _you _because I thought you were the only one that _wouldn't _go and blab to someone. Wyatt and I would have worked it out on our own, if you hadn't noticed, we're fine now!"

"So my plan worked," Prue exclaimed, clapping happily, only to shift awkwardly when everyone looked at her with a mortified expression. "What?" She asked as she continued shifting on her feet, wrapping her arms around herself. She could have sworn that the temperature had dropped as a result of the tension. "It did," she defended, even though she was pretty sure there had _never _been a moment where she had felt this uncomfortable in her life. "It _helped_."

"But it still wasn't _your _business," Wyatt said, finally entered the conversation. He did not know what else to say, or how to explain how he felt. On the one hand, he was thankful they had cared so much to step in and help them sort out their problems, but on the other hand, he was not all too pleased they had stuck their noses in. "You should have given us the opportunity to sort it out before you stepped in."

"With how stubborn you are?" Chris asked confusion evident on his face as he looked over at his older brother who was frowning at him. Did Wyatt _really _believe that him and Emily would have sorted it out, the two would have bickered and refused to see the other's point. Then they would have gone a while without talking, only to miss their friendship, but after that it never would have been the same. That had been too much to risk. "Come on, with you two, we would have been lucky if you had sorted this out by the time you were in your forties."

"No need for sarcasm, Chris."

"Then you clearly don't know me."

"Well-"

"Okay that's enough," Caleb said as he let out a piercing whistle, instantly silencing everyone there. "Wy Em, we get it. No one should have stepped in and you should have been able to figure everything out yourselves, but will you both please give it a rest? Memory lane helped, so that's the end of it. So, let it go." He pleaded, his voice sounding more as if he was demanding that they gave it up. "And Prue, you _should _learn to give people a chance to sort things out," seeing her narrow her eyes though, he _knew _he was in for it later. He had just talked back to his girlfriend; he was _so _going to pay for it. "How about we all drop it and move on, okay?"

Everyone shifted on their feet uncomfortably as a deafening silence descended upon them. They were not used to Caleb being the one to snap, he was usually the calm and collected one. This only proved Emily and Wyatt were slowly -but surely- driving everyone to their breaking point.

* * *

Melinda watched in amazement as she and Tommy walked through his house. In actuality, it was about the same size as the Manor and like the Manor; everywhere you looked there were family portraits and random snapshots. It was decorated much the same as well too, with old furniture and relics that could have easily belonged to Tommy's great-Grandmother or something, but she liked it. Despite just having moved in, the house already had a homey feel. Seeing another picture, Melinda pursed her lips together. "You seem close," she commented, gesturing to the fiftieth picture she had seen of Tommy and his father. She met his eyes, "are you?"

"Yeah," Tommy said as he stopped in his pacing so he could stare at the picture. It had been taken when he was five and he and his parents had taken a trip to Disney World in Florida, it was one of his favourite pictures. His mother had taken it, so she was not in the picture, but it was easy to see that she had taken it. His father's eyes held the crazy-in-love look as he looked at his wife, while his eyes had been filled with nothing except love and adoration. "It's one of my favourites."

"I can see why," she admitted, smiling softly at the picture of the younger Tommy who had wild, dark brown hair and happy eyes, and a genuine smile. Looking over at her guest, Melinda nodded as she smiled at Tommy, something about him was not screamed evil anymore, but the house still was. Even when she walked pass some rooms; she could feel all of her warning signals going off. Something was _definitely _up; she just did not know what. "It's a cute picture."

"Can I show you something?" Tommy earnestly asked, quickly grabbing her hand and turning in the opposite direction. Seeing her hesitant look, he smiled at her warmly, causing Melinda to sigh and allow him to lead her off. Leading her up the hall, he didn't bother to look back as they walked off, passing door after door as they continued to walk on. "It'll only take a second."

"Where are we going?" She questioned, frowning when she noted that they were heading in the direction of the bedrooms, something that caused her heart to speed up. She was not drunk and she _knew _Tommy was not drunk, but she was not sure if going up to some guy's room when a _wild _part was going on was a good decision to make under any circumstances.

"I just want to share something with you, Mellie," Tommy stated, causing Melinda to arch an eyebrow. Only her brothers called her Mellie and up to this point, she had snapped anyone else's head off, but she did not mind it coming from Tommy for some reason. As they walked, she concentrated on where he was holding her small hand in his. "You can trust me."

"I do," only Melinda did not know if she was being honest this time, or if it was another lie.

Walking into a bedroom, Tommy led Melinda over to the bed, only to bend down, take out a blue photo box, and hand them to Melinda. Curiosity getting the best of her, Melinda opened it up, only to smile when she saw pictures of Tommy and his mother - a blonde thing with happy eyes. "This is your mother," she said slowly, silently wondering why these photos were not out in the house. "She's pretty."

Tommy nodded as he sat next to her at the head of the bed, "yeah," he said, silently wishing that he had more of his mother's traits. He looked identical to his father, and while that was not always a bad thing, it saddened him that he did not carry more of his mother in his physical appearance. "I know I definitely look like my dad."

"You've got your mother's smile."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you have the same laugh lines." Melinda answered, showing Tommy the laugh lines that were easily shown on his mother's face in the picture. "They're right there …. And here," she said as she pointed to the pictures. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't these pictures displayed like the ones of you and your dad?"

"I think it hurts too much for Dad," Tommy said softly.

Melinda frowned, "is she dead?"

Tommy chuckled, almost as if there was something funny in the statement. That caused Melinda to frown as Tommy got up and began pacing, "she's not dead," he answered when he noticed the alarm in Melinda's face as she stood up. "She's just … really sick," he said slowly, as if he were afraid he would reveal too much. That brought back Melinda's bad feeling. "And she has to get … this special kind of medicine that's kind of hard to come by."

"… Tommy?"

"I'm sorry about this, Mellie." Tommy said sadly, and that was when the room was filled with a bright light before Melinda's world went black. She _really _needed to start listening to her instincts.

* * *

"Can you give us a minute?" Ana questioned, her eyes never straying from Ian's, but from her tone, her family that was accompanying her _knew _she wasn't asking. Whether she had said it or not, this was between her and Ian, and she did not want them involved. This confrontation had been a long time coming - from the moment they had broken up - and now they were finally ready for it. Ana had been ready for quite some time now, honestly. "So Ian and I can talk on our own."

"Are you sure you're okay, Ana?" Callie asked as she noticed the dark circles under her sister's eyes. Much like Katy, her sister had been stressing over exams and had not been getting enough sleep, which was enough to kick her worry into over drive. Placing her hand on Ana's shoulder in concern, she glared at Ian as her older sister glanced at her hand for a moment before shrugging it off. Ana's eyes immediately went back to Ian's. "Because I-"

"I'm sure I'm fine, Callie," Ana erupted, tired of her cousins and siblings worried about her. Sure, she had been a little messed up when she and Ian had broken up, but that was because she had gotten too involved in the relationship. Where he was, she could easily be found. It had gotten to the point she had no identity outside of being Ian's girlfriend - she had lost herself. She had lost that fight, but she would not lose this war - and this was the final battle. A battle she needed to fight alone. "I've never been better, now can you all leave."

"But-"

"You heard your sister, Callie," Ian interrupted, his eyes shifting to the teenage girl who looked so much like his ex, but was the complete opposite on the inside. Actually, she hated parties so much; he was surprised they had managed to convince her to come at all. "Since you _actually _left your room for once, why don't you go join the party and have a drink?" Seeing Callie's face screw up, he rolled his eyes and let out a bitter chuckle. "It's a party, Callie. Drinking is what people do," he explained slowly as he looked around gesturing to people, "she drinking, I've been drinking. Hell, Ana even drinks. People drink."

"Now you-"

"We're going," Katy said as she grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her away from Ian, little could set Callie off, but Ian was one of the few. Frowning, Katy let out a loud, piercing whistle when she noted that her baby sister was not near her, seeing Elizabeth run through the people, Katy grabbed her arm with the other hand. "Stay close, and don't accept any drinks from anyone, got it?"

"Yes _mom_," Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes at her sister as she looked around the party, looking for Melinda who she had lost sight of. "Um," she said, looking over to where Ana was with Ian, she frowned when she saw several people who were practically glued to the keg. "You know, this isn't the first party like this I've been too."

"_What_?!"

Ana shook her head in dismay when she noted that her cousins were slowly being pushed out of her view as a result of people separating the toe of them. She knew she should have listened to Katy when she had said that this was going to turn out bad - that was all the half-cupid had been saying all day. Ever since Melinda had concocted this little plan Katy had not stopped going on about how this would be a disaster. Her proof was standing in front of her, all six foot of it. "So, what do you want?"

"What's the matter with you," Ian slurred out as he took another sip of his beer, something that caused Ana to frown. This was one of the _many _reasons whey they had broken up - his drinking problem. It was an accomplishment, being a full-blown alcoholic before you even graduated High School. "I'm just drinking."

"It's not _just _drinking with you though, Ian," Ana shot back, her frustration showing as Ian frowned with her. "All you do on weekends is drink - to the point you don't know what you did," her eyes flashed, "or in your case - who."

"You don't need to be like that," Ian stated the suggestion heave in his voice as he reached out and pulled Ana into his arms as he attempted to sway in time with the music. Ana attempted to push his larger frame off of her, but he was a lot heavier than her small frame. Ian would not let up though, he finally had Ana where he wanted her - and there she would stay. He had had to work so hard to get her attention lately, and Ana's unrelenting outlook on their relationship, or lack there of, was really starting to get annoying. Ian knew that Ana was only refusing to date him again because he had cheated on her - a drunken mistake. Ana's argument was that it had happened more than once and she did not accept the excuse _'more than one drunken mistake.' _"We can have fun," he continued, "we used to have fun."

"_Used_," Ana agreed as she pushed the bigger frame away from her thin body, "as in it's in the past, like our relationship. I was willing to talk, but _that _was not talking," she narrowed her eyes. "Stay the hell away from me," she demanded as she pulled her head away from his chest, only to have her eyes widen in shock when Ian leaned his head in, planting his lips on hers. The kiss lasted no more than an instant, but it was long enough for Ana's anger to be refuelled. "Stay the hell away from me, Ian." Her eyes narrowed further, "and _never _touch me again."

Turning away from her ex-boyfriend, Ana slowly exhaled and slowly made her way for the doorway to the kitchen - where she _prayed _her cousins and sister were. "Ana," Ian slurred, reaching out to grab her arm - something that caused Ana's face to grow tight with tension. "You can't leave. The party's just beginning."

Ana took another deep breath, almost smirking when she noted that the teenagers around them grew quiet - apparently, they could sense the impending fight. Seething, Ana yanked her arm away from Ian and turned to glare at him. "Leave me alone, Ian. I don't want you around me," she clarified, "at all. You know, it's kind of funny how as soon as you stopped dating _me_, all of those booty calls stopped coming around."

"Excuse me?"

Ana sighed, "I mean, I don't blame them," she said as she looked down for a brief second only to look up and meet his eyes. "They've seen you naked, they must have realised why I broke up with you," she mused, her face completely serious - causing the guys around her to howl and make fun at Ian. Seeing him step closer, Ana tightened his hand into a fist, and before anyone knew what was happening, her fist connected with Ian's jaw, causing him to stagger backwards. "Don't fuck with me, Ian," she calmly stated, waving her hand around. It stung like hell, "I said never touch me again," she explained when she saw his confusion. Seeing him blink, she shrugged, "I think that pretty much says it all."

With that, she walked away (without interruptions, finally) only to run into her cousins and sister in the next room, who all frowned at her when they noted that she was rubbing her hand against her leg. "What the hell happened to you hand?" Katy asked frowning at her cousin, while Ana looked around sheepishly. "Fall down again?"

"Punched Ian."

There was a brief pause in the atmosphere as Katy looked at Ana in surprise, sizing up her cousin as if to determine if she was telling the truth or not. Seeing that Ana was not lying, Katy let out a squeal of approval and flung her arms around her younger cousin, clinging to her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Ana said, her eyes drifting to her sister and youngest cousin as they frantically dialled numbers on their phones. That was when she knew something was wrong, causing her good mood to deflate like a balloon. In addition, she had been so proud of herself too. "So, what happened?"

Elizabeth smiled sheepishly, "we can't find, Melinda."

* * *

When Emily and Wyatt had finally calmed down, Prue had sat down and attempted to call Katy - something that was not odd for the sisters. Sure, it was after midnight, but after being used to living together, they were used to the late night talks. She should not be up this late, she had an early class in the morning, but she knew for a fact she would not be able to sleep without talking to her sister.

Hearing Hazel tease Wyatt for the millionth time, asking him if he liked kinky sex, Prue rolled her eyes and concentrated on the number she had dialled a million times. Normally people ignore phone calls at this time in the night - unless a family member is sick and they're waiting for news, but she knew when Katy seen the Prue ID, she would pick up.

She did. "Hey Prue," Katy said slowly on the phone, something that caused Prue to frown as she listened to her sister's voice. "Is that you? Because if it is not, then I am acting like a total idiot talking to some random person who I do not know, which could be bad? The random person could be the creepy, perverted dude that lives-"

"Katy you're rambling," Prue said simply as she heard the opening of a door. Frowning she looked over to meet Chris' eyes, which caused him to instantly frown as he looked into Prue's brown eyes, silently asking her what was up. Instead of guving him a reason to worry over nothing though, she shook her head and concentrated solely on her conversation with her sister. She was determined to fine out what was happening, Katy _only _rambled when she was at risk of someoen finding out what she was up to. Not a comforting thought. "So stop it," she ordered, hearing something crash, she frowned. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Katy asked stupidly and Prue could practically see her sister frowning as she shrugged her shoulders, but once Prue cleared her throat, Katy rushed to explain. That was … Oh! You mean the crash," Katy stated, her voice going up a few octaves as she tried to avoid whatever was going on. "Oh, that was nothing. We are just being klutzes. You know - Callie, Ana, Beth and … me."

Prue arched an eyebrow, "Mel's not with you?"

"… She _is_."

"Then why didn't you include her in you statement?" Prue asked as she rolled her eyes at her sister's attempts to avoid the conversation, "Katy Halliwell," she scolded, deciding not to take anymore of her sister's BS. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded, wincing when she realised that she now had everyone's attention since they were all looking at her, frowns on their faces as she frowned sheepishly. "Katy," she began again, wearily rubbing her forehead with her palm. "Where are you?"

Over the line, Katy paused and cringed. "At a party."

"A party," Prue repeated, her eyes narrowing. "KATY!" Prue exclaimed, the anger radiating out of her voice. "What do you mean you're all at a party?" She demanded and with that one sentence, she had Chris, Wyatt and Henry's attention. She narrowed her eyes, she may be an older sister, but her cousins were _big brothers_. She did not get it either, but apparently there was a difference. In simple terms, they were going to be _pissed_. "You aren't allowed to go to parties like this, and Beth is _fifteen _you _idiot_!"

Katy let out a huff, "I'm watching her!"

"Yeah, sure you are," Prue snapped, rolling her eyes upward as she silently curses her sister to hell. How could her sister be so stupid? It was one thing for Katy to go to a party, but it was another thing all together for _Elizabeth _to go to one of those parties. She had been in High School; she knew what the parties were like people drinking, dancing, and running off into empty corners and bedroom to make-out. She did _not _want her sisters there. "Katy," she sighed, "we've talked about things like this."

Wyatt frowned, "Prue," he said slowly, not liking how Prue was avoiding his eyes. It seemed as though she was purposely pretending she did not hear him - there was something she did not want him to know. Also he had heard Melinda's name, as well as the names of all of his cousins that were not in the room, more than that, he had heard the word _party_. He had been a teenager a few years ago, so he knew what it was like to go out partying on weekends, but it was different when the word _'party' _was used when involving his baby sister. "What's going on?"

"Wyatt shut up I'm on the phone," Prue snapped, and that was when Katy _knew _she was in trouble. Prue still sounded pissed - less judgemental - but still pissed. "So, what's going on at this party that you and the others went to? What aren't you telling me?"

Katy let out a deep sigh, "you need to get here," she admitted in a defeated voice, something that caused Prue to sit up straighter. "We can't find Melinda."

"Uh-oh."

Katy sighed, "that about sums it up."

**Author's Note : **sorry about the wait, I had finals. So far I've passed everything, but I have exams almost everyday next week, so I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. All I know is that there are two more chapters and the last one is written, lol. So it shouldn't be too long. At least I know you hope it wont be too long, sp dp I. I want to get it updated so I can move on with my series, this story has been the _hardest _to write. I don't know why though - but it has. Some stories just roll off my tongue and into the computer, but not this one. Some scenes did, but not all of them. Ugh, I hate it when I blank out when I'm writing, Love you all. **Please review.**


	8. End Of Me

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would at least own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's Note : **So, one chapter left after this one. I can almost smile when I think about that - this chapter was another hard one to write. The last chapter is done though - it was easy to write - so it should be up in a few days, but this one was _hard. _I do not even know why, but it was. Ugh, I hate it when that happens. So, moving on - here is another chapter for you to read and then review!

**1x08 : Bone Appetite! **

**Summary : **when a new restaurant opens across from Piper's, Mel is convinced that there is something wrong with the place, but when the her brothers ignore her, will she find out What's really happening - or will there be devastating consequences?

Please Remember to Review.

* * *

Chapter Eight : The End Of Me.

"You see, we had everything under control," Elizabeth rushed to explain, frowning when she noted that Chris and Wyatt looked as if they were physically reminding themselves not to strangle her - not that she blames them. Melinda was missing, and she was their sister, she would be the same way. "It's just we got separated and yeah, sorry?"

Sorry, she was sorry. Melinda was _missing _and she was _sorry_. That was the only thought going through Wyatt's head as he let out an angry huff and shook his head. His _baby _sister was missing and no one knew where she was, more than that, Ana had already told them that they thought the owner was _sketchy _- he thought she said. They had gone into a house, without backup, when they _knew _that there was supernatural activity going on. What the hell was wrong with them? "You're _sorry_," he repeated, his eyes narrowing. They should be more than sorry, "where-"

"Wyatt," Emily interrupted as she placed a comforting hand on her best friend's back, feeling the tension. Looking back and forth between Prue and Henry who also looked as if they were going to kill someone, Emily winced and did not even bother to look at Chris - she knew him well enough to know he had the same expression as Wyatt. "We're going to find her; I mean it's a house, how hard can it be?"

"Yeah, with the party going on," Callie said, almost flinching when she caught Henry Jr's furious glare. "There are some rooms she _can't _be in," she pointed out, knowing that some activities were going on in the dark corners and empty rooms that would cause her brother to kill her. Just because she was in the house, she sighed. If only he knew what she had walked in on earlier between Prue and Caleb. "So, it shouldn't take _that _long," she said, meeting the half-manticore's eyes. "Right, Caleb?"

Caleb narrowed his eyes, knowing that it was Callie's way of cornering him - simply because she knew he would agree. Callie was the only one that knew of him and Prue, and Callie knew that he would do anything to keep her from spilling her guts. Sometimes he hated that girl. "Sure," he agreed, a fake smile on his face. "With all of us, it wont take any time to find-"

"No," Chris interrupted, his eyes never meeting Caleb's, instead he glared at Ana. "We're _not _separating," he stated, ending that idea right there. There was a certain tone in Chris' voice that made everyone frown, knowing there was no changing Chris' mind. It looked like they were going in together. Narrowing his eyes even more, Chris looked at Ana in accusation, "it's how they got into this mess. This is how they _lost _Mel to begin with, right Ana?"

Ana narrowed her eyes right back at Chris, not wanting to be dragged into this. She understood Chris was angry, but that did _not _mean she was going to be his outlet. She loved Chris, but not _that _much - this stunt had been Melinda's idea to begin with. "You wanna start with me _now_?"

"No he doesn't," Hazel said, interrupting before Chris could add his two cents worth. Meeting Emily's eyes, Hazel's green-brown irises rolled upward as she silently asked the psychic how come they were left to keep the Halliwell brothers in check. Rubbing Chris' back, she forced him to meet her eyes, at which point she shook her head: _now was not the time_. "Now," she said looking back at the group. "When was the last time you _saw _Melinda?"

"When we were in the living room," Katy answered immediately, the tension in the room getting to her. She did not want to be here, she could not help it. A lot of tension made her a little jumpy, but she could not help but want to groan. She had _known _this was going to be a long day, just as she had _known _they were going to run into trouble. Did anyone listen to her though? No. Seeing the others, nod and head towards the living room and leave the deserted room they had been in, Katy met Prue's eyes. "Prue, I'm sorry I-"

"I don't want to _hear _it," Prue hissed, looking at her sister in disappointment. Sure, her sister was in her good books a little, Katy _had _been the one to call and ask for help - letting them know what had happened. It was the fact that her sister had been _stupid _enough to bring Elizabeth along - she was _fifteen_ for heaven's sake! She was not meant to be at one of these parties in the first place, let alone when the place was suspected of housing people who killed other good people. "I'm just…disappointed," she finished, almost wanting to take it back when Katy looked down in shame - flinching almost as if someone had hit her physically. "You coming is _one _thing, but you brought _Beth_," she pointed out, stressing it. She did not favour one sister over another, but it was the fact that Elizabeth was younger than made her a bit me protective. "She's _younger _than you, and honestly, I expected more from you."

Seeing her sister walk away, Katy blinked to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. There was _nothing _worst than hearing someone was _disappointed _in you - they could be angry, or upset, but them being _disappointed _was another can of worms. She had not wanted to bring Elizabeth into this; she had not had a choice in the matter! "I didn't want to," she whispered, sniffing a little. "I'm sorry."

Prue was to far ahead to hear her, but Henry Jr did. While he was furious too, he placed a comforting hand on Katy's shoulder and nodded, "I know," he whispered. He was angry with them, especially his sisters, but the others had done a good enough job chewing them out. He would add his unwanted opinion later he vowed that. "Come on, Katy-kat."

They never made it out of the room though as a blast went off in the room, enough to send them into the walls and render them all unconscious. Sadly though, it was _not _loud enough to be heard over the blaring music of the party - they were alone in all of this.

That was the thought that made the man grin as he walked out of the shadows, smiling at the jackpot he had just received. He had all of the next generation in his mist; surely, the lotto could be better than that.

* * *

Melinda frowned from where she was, shackled to the side of the basement wall. Watching Wyatt move his head back and froth, she honestly wished that she were able to flex her fingers. Just enough to knock some sense into her eldest brother, she would not cause him any _permanent _damage. All she knew was that this was the worst _rescue _plan to ever be executed - because she did not doubt that was why they were here. They had come to save _her_, only to be caught themselves. _Smart._

As Wyatt moved his head back and forth, he groaned as he went to bring his right hand up to rub his eyes, only to wince when he noticed his hands were shackled and could not move. His head was _killing _him; it literally felt like his head was splitting into two pieces. He almost laughed, now he knew what people meant when they said they had a _splitting headache. _Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, but it was to dark to see so he blinked several times in an attempt to adjust his eyes. Once he blinked a few more times, Wyatt was successfully able to distinguish shapes, so he went to sit up - but he could not stop the groan from leaving his lips.

"Nice of you to join us sleepy head."

"What?" Wyatt mumbled as he heard someone to his left talk to him. Opening his eyes, Wyatt found himself frowning when he saw Melinda across from him, scowling. Just great, he thought bitterly as he looked around. From what he could see, they were _all _shackled to the wall. "Melinda-"

"-I _assume _this was _your _plan."

Wyatt arched an eyebrow at his baby sister, not liking the accusation he could detect in her voice. She was looking at him as if this were his fault! He had simply come to get her out of here, and while that had not gone as well as planned - it was _her fault _for being her in the first place. "What makes you say that?"

"The plan _failed._"

"Meaning…?"

"You plans usually fail," Melinda said simply as she tilted her head to the side, a look of pure arrogance on her face as she smirked at her older brother. "Or they backfire, or something goes _terribly _wrong, or …" she trailed off as she laughed. "Either way, they just _never _work."

"They work _sometimes_!"

"Rarely."

"Will you two cut it out?" Prue whined from her position between Henry Jr and Callie, "I mean seriously! My head hurts enough without you two bickering like an old married couple, which is what you're doing." Her face scrunched up at the thought, pure disgust on her face. "Which is kind of gross, I mean you're brother and sister, and hey, I know it happens sometimes, but no, ewe. It's gross and if you two had children, Wyatt would be his child's Uncle and that is just _wrong _and-"

"Prue," Elizabeth interrupted, frowning at her eldest sister while she shook her head. Letting out a sigh, "no one said they were going to have children. So, for once can you _please _keep your thoughts to yourself? You didn't come here to ramble."

"She's right," Henry Jr stated as he _once again _tried to orb out his shackles. Once again, it failed to work causing him to groan in frustration. This was not supposed to be this difficult, they were supposed to get in, get Melinda and the others and then go home. "We came here to help."

"Good going," Melinda muttered as she rolled her eyes, smiling sweetly at her male cousin. Seeing Henry's frown though, she nodded in fake approval. "You guys _really _outdid yourselves on that one, I must say."

"We _tried_."

"_You _failed."

"And who was the one who wandered off with the bad guy," Ana began, narrowing her eyes at Melinda. She could not help it, call her bitter, but this had been Melinda's idea from the beginning. Melinda had been the one to find the pattern and drag them off to this party, so in Ana's mind; she had _every _right to be bitter. "And got herself caught?"

"Can we _please _not fight?" Katy asked as she looked around, a frown on her face. She had known, from the beginning she had known this was not going to go well. From now on, she was listening to her instincts. No longer was she _blindly _following Melinda into a place. Never again. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"No," Hazel disagreed, real confusion on her face as she rattled her hands in their shackles, making a clanking sound. That gained everyone's attention as the half-elf frowned at them. "We're not getting anywhere because we're shackled to a wall."

Hearing the half-elf's comment, Emily rolled her eyes in frustration. "Hazel," she groaned, allowing her head to fall back so that it rested on the cool cement that lined the basement. "There really is no need for the smart-assed comments right now," she scowled at the younger woman, "what we need is to get out of here."

"Well oh wise one, I'm open to suggestions."

Shaking his head at the two, Wyatt rolled his eyes and looked around, only to frown when he saw that both Caleb and Chris were still unconscious. Looking at them worriedly, he hissed at them. "Caleb?" He called, only to get a grunt in response, decreasing some of his worry. Knowing Caleb was okay Wyatt concentrated on his brother. "Chris?" Chris groaned in response. "Chris, are you okay?"

I_ don't need you. I _don't_ need you. I_ _don't _need_ you. I don't need _you_. _Chris once again groaned as the words his brother had muttered to him with such clarity in another timeline played through his mind. Hearing Wyatt's voice though, Chris could slowly feel himself be pulled from the abyss that was his mind, on to slowly open his eyes when he could hear two people talking to him. Looking around at his surroundings, he silently cursed. Something told him that Wyatt's plan had failed. Again. Identifying the other voice as Hazel's, he met her eyes and saw her concern, causing him to smile slightly. "I'm fine," he assured. Looking at Wyatt though, he scowled, "Wy-"

"I know," Wyatt interrupted as he rolled his eyes. "Another one of my plans backfired."

Chris' face held nothing but pure confusion as he looked at his older brother. "But how did you know that-"

"Melinda already witched at me for this one."

"I'm fine too if anyone was wondering," Caleb muttered as he looked around, he could not help it. He was tired, his earlier activities with Prue were enough to make him want nothing more than to lie down and go to sleep with her in his arms. Nevertheless, more than that, he was also hungry. He was bound to be cranky. Seeing his surroundings though, he sighed. "Oh, this isn't good."

"You _think_?"

That was when the creaking of the basement door could be heard, drawing everyone's attention to the man standing in the doorway. He looked to be about fifty years old in age with dark brown hair that was littered with a few grey highlights. Then there were his eyes, eyes that caused Melinda to frown. She _knew _those eyes, but more than that, she knew the face. The man in front of them was no other than Peter Loveless, Tommy's father.

"I have to admit," Peter began as he descended the stairs, an arrogant smirk on his face. One that seemed so out of place on the face of someone who looked so much like Tommy. "I must give you some credit. I thought it was going to be easier than this," he mused as he walked out of the shadows, standing in the center of the room. "But I should have known, shouldn't I? I mean, you _are _Halliwell witches," his eyes strayed to Emily, Hazel and Caleb, "well _most _of you are." He met Melinda's eyes, "But sneaking in through the party, impressive. But none the less, your deaths will go ahead as planned."

"Oh you wanna-"

"Melinda," Chris hissed, effectively cutting off his sister's retort that would have surely gotten her into more trouble. It was times like this Chris wished his sister were not so much like him and Wyatt. Like Wyatt, Melinda had inherited the gene that prevented her from keeping her mouth shut, but she had gotten Chris' forte for running her mouth with sarcastic and smart-assed comments. Those two traits, it appeared, did not go well together. "Shut it."

Not caring if Chris had cut Melinda off, Katy ploughed right on into her questions. "Okay then, if you're going to kill us anyway, then answer me this," she began, ignoring how all of the older ones were trying to keep her quiet. Seeing she had Peter's attention though, she continued. "I mean, you open a restaurant, right?" Peter nodded, his eyes slowly narrowing at the teenager. "Alright, so people eat at your restaurant only to be rushed to the hospital later at which point they die, after having their life force-thing sucked out of them. Why?"

Melinda's eyes began moving back and forth, as she pieced the pieces together. Obviously, the family was magical, that much was obvious. Probably witches from what she had noted witches that had fallen off the good path. She was the only one that knew all the pieces though, Tommy's mother was sick. This was something about her - apparently, she needed some kind of _'special medicine'_. But what did _that _mean?

"What happened to your wife?" She asked suddenly, cutting off Peter before he could even attempt to answer her cousin's answer. Granted, Katy's question had been a good one, but it was Melinda's that would explain why this was happening as well. Seeing the surprise on Peter's face, she studied him. That question had seemed to trigger something on the inside of him, "that's what this is about, isn't it? Your wife is sick, that's why you're doing this."

"Sick," Peter repeated, the world rolling around in his mind as he thought things over. "_Sick_," he repeated, a bitter laugh escaping his lips before he could stop it, but as he laughed it slowly turned into a full-blown laugh. "You think my wife is simply _sick_? Oh no," he said, his eyes narrowing. "My wife is _dying_," he corrected, that information causing the others to frown - Peter was simply a man trying to save his family, as the Charmed Ones had done many times. He was doing it wrong though, he was not supposed to kill people. "_This _is the only way to keep her alive."

Callie snorted, "Please, you cannot tell me tell me that this is the _only _way to save her. Are you trying to tell me that you cannot come up with another solution _other _than killing people? I mean _seriously_, the whole 'this was the only way' bullshit is getting on my nerves." Peter smirked as he walked towards her, but Callie kept talking - despite the fact, her siblings were trying to shush her. "You bad guys _really _need to come up with a new catch phrase; there _are _other ways to do this. And you people don't have to kill for revenge, just like it's not needed for you evil, deranged people to run around killing people because they are good."

"And here I was thinking you were the calm one of the group," Peter mused as he looked at Callie. From what he had heard, it was Piper Halliwell that one had to fear out of the Charmed Ones, the same was said about her three children. He had not expected the others to be the same way, but apparently, they were. What fun. "And I have no other choice."

"As cliché as it is," Hazel began as she tilted her head to the side. "You always have a choice."

"You should watch your mouth."

Chris frowned when he saw that Peter was glaring at Hazel, looking at her as if she was the main course in his meal, and he had not eaten for weeks. That was not comforting. Sure, he was upset with Hazel for forcing him to talk to his parents, but she had done what she had thought was best. In her position, he would have done the same thing, so he did not like the fact that Peter was watching her so closely. More than that, he had watched the people he cared about endure enough pain in the other timeline; he had watched them suffer long enough. In addition, while he had not known Hazel, something told him that her life had not been sunshine and daisies, so if Peter harmed anyone in this room other than himself then he would have him to answer to when he got out of here. "Leave her alone."

"Your protectiveness over the little people who flutter into your lives is going to be your family's downfall one of these days," Peter stated, frowning at Chris. There was a fire in the half-Elder's eyes, one that made him from. It had been the protectiveness that he had carried for his wife, the one he still carried. It was that look that made him roll his eyes, "it should be all about family and power."

"That may be true," Chris admitted as he nodded. He knew very well that family _was _everything; he had proved that in the other timeline. No matter what he hadn't given up on his brother. He had endured emotional hell for months for his brother, and he would do it again. His only regret was the people who had been hurt in the process. "But it doesn't make killing innocent people right. Everyone has a time to die, and they should die."

"Says a Halliwell," Peter countered, "now, how many times has someone in _your _family cheated death? What makes your family so much better than mine is? Why should _they _live?"

"I can think of a few reasons," Caleb muttered as he rolled his eyes. He was sure he would be able to write a well-developed essay on why the Halliwell family should live on. Him dating one of them was not a reason either. It was the fact that they had sacrificed their own happiness for generations as well as the fact that they did not judge people. Them not killing innocent people was also in their favour. "Them not killing innocent people being one."

"You listen here you-" Peter stopped as a loud creaking noise could be heard from the top of the stairs. Smirking, Peter looked over at the others with an arched eyebrow. "Someone else to attempt - but _fail_ to save you?" He questioned as he headed over to the stairs, "we'll see about that."

"But no one else is coming," Prue muttered, tilting her head to the side as she thought it over. No one else knew where they were but now that she thought about it, it would have made sense. Someone should have waited and came in after them if they did not come out - not all of them rushing in right off the bat. Damn, why didn't they think of these things beforehand? "Would have made sense, we should have totally had someone wait out. It would have been nice to have someone come in as backup. Sadly we didn't-"

"Prue," Elizabeth interrupted as she looked at her oldest sister incredulously. Her sister was such a blabbermouth, that sometimes it left her wondering how Prue was _ever _able to keep a secret. Because it had happened before, if something was important enough Prue was capable to keep her mouth shut, it was just that, more often than not Prue's foot got stuck in her mouth and she let her mouth run. "He's doesn't know that," she pointed out. "So shut it."

"Hey!" Prue whined, rolling her eyes at her baby sister. Sometimes Elizabeth was far to mature for her own good, that much she knew. More often that not, Prue felt out of place as the oldest sister. That did not mean she was not going to use her authority as the oldest whenever the opportunity arise. "I'm the old-"

"Wait, she's right," Callie interrupted her mind racing as she thought it through. Peter was obviously distracted, now was the opportune time. "Peter doesn't know we don't have others coming," she whispered, "cast a spell," she said excitedly, wincing as her voice went higher. Sighing, she lowered her voice once more. "I know we can."

Henry Jr arched an eyebrow, "off the top of our heads?"

"Yeah," Callie said a smile lighting up her face as she thought over all of the possible lines that could be used for a spell. Thinking of the newspaper clippings Melinda had shown her, Callie frowned as she glared at the back of Peter's back. "Annihilate this foe…"

Looking at her twin, Ana frowned as she tried to think of a line that could follow that. More often than not a spell rhymed, at least hers did - simply because she hated English. Never in her life would Ana be able to write another for of poem for a spell - not one that followed a pattern. "Um," she said, trailing off as she thought it over. "For he has caused families nothing but woe…"

Melinda nodded, liking where this was going. Secretly she hoped that this meant that they would get to vanquish Peter without the help of their elder siblings, that way they could prove to them that they could take care of themselves. Seeing Peter turn and walk towards them, she frowned. They had to make this snappy, "bring forth the power from across the skies…"

"Hurry up," Caleb hissed, frowning when he saw that Peter was frowning, looking at all of them. It would only take Peter a minute to figure out what they were attempting to do, and he did not want Peter around then. Sadly, though, Caleb could not contribute to the spell. That, he found, was one of the downfalls to being half-demon, there were some times that he was useless to his friends. "Come on, he's heading back over here."

"Fine," Katy grumbled as she narrowed her eyes at Peter. "Never again may he rise," she chanted, frowning as she tried to think of something else to say to finish him off, but nothing came to her mind. Sighing, she looked at Elizabeth and nodded. If anything, her baby sister could cast one hell of a spell. "You're turn."

"Nice try," Peter applauded as he noted as to what they were doing, they were trying to vanquish him. Did they not realise that he was a witch, not a demon? "You cannot vanquish _me_ with a simple spell," he chuckled, shaking his head at the very thought of it. "I'm a witch."

Seeing that Elizabeth was hesitating, Prue shook her head. "You can do it, Sweetie," she said simply. "He's lying, you can still vanquish him," she stated, narrowing her eyes when Peter turned to look at her. Feeling her throat close off, she would have rolled her eyes if she wanted too. Why did it seem that many of these bad guys had telekinesis, it was annoying really. "Any day now," she choked out.

"For he is vanquished from our sight," Elizabeth hissed, narrowing her eyes at Peter as he attempted to kill her sister. That was when she smiled, Peter realised his hold on Prue and began walking backwards, almost as if being close to them burned his skin - literally. The flames began dancing around Peter, something that made her smile. He would not be able to harm anyone else, even if it was to better his family.

That was when Hazel zoned out on what was happening, the flames dancing in her eyes as her green-brown orbs traveled to the top of the stairs where Tommy was stood, watching his father go up in flames. It was then he met her eyes and Hazel saw something familiar, Tommy had not wanted to be a part of this. He was just bound because of family ties - much as she had been when she had been at home. No one ever really wanted to be a part of something like this, not unless they were messed up in the head. She knew that deep down Tommy was relieved about his father being gone - no matter how terrible it sounded. "Since he has strayed from the path of light," she finished, Tommy smiling at her briefly.

That was when Peter's screams filtered through the basement as the fires spread, forcing Peter Loveless to erupt into flames and disappear for good. That was when a silence formed between everyone as they thought of what had happened. Peter had done the wrong thing for the right reasons, but that still made it wrong. It was then after several minutes that Prue sighed, "I _so _wouldn't want to be him right now," she admitted, earning chuckles from everyone else. "Now I have one question," she admitted slowly, causing everyone to look at her in caution. "_How the hell do we get out of these shackles!?_"

"I think I can help with that," Tommy said, finally announcing his presence in the room as he hopped down the rest of the stairs. That surprised the others - everyone but Hazel. Tommy had been there but he had not tried to stop them from killing his father - because that was what they had done. Waving his hand, everyone watched as the shackles swung to the other side, instantly sending everyone to their feet. "Now you should get out of here before someone comes down here, I'll find a way to explain everything."

Melinda frowned, not wanting to leave Tommy here alone to clean everything up, but before she could voice her thoughts Wyatt grabbed one of her arms while Chris did the same thing to the other one. Arching an eyebrow, Melinda frowned when she noted that Henry Jr had a hold on his two sisters while Prue and Caleb had Katy and Elizabeth, while Emily and Hazel looked on, chuckling. Great, Melinda internally groaned, they were in for it now. What fun. "No, you know I'm sure I could stay and help and-"

"Oh no," Chris disagreed, interrupting his sister before she could say anything. Smirking he met Tommy's eyes and orbed away with his sister and brother, followed quickly by the Matthews-Mitchell clan and the Halliwell-Valentino group, who were shimmered to their intended destination by Caleb. Leaving Hazel and Emily alone in the basement with Tommy.

"It gets better," Hazel whispered as she met Tommy's eyes, seeing his eyes widen before he nodded in understanding; Hazel held out her hand to Emily and smiled warmly. "I think we should go," she admitted, "we don't want them to kill the younglings, do we?"

Knowing where they were going, Emily sighed and took Hazel's hands. "Golden Gate Bridge," she said simply as they disappeared in a flash of green light. It was not wise to leave the younger children alone with their elder siblings, which could be one thing that would get out of control.

* * *

"What the hell were you all thinking?" Was the first thing Emily and Hazel heard when they appeared on the Golden Gate Bridge in a flash of green light. Looking around, they frowned when they noted that the yell had come from none other than Wyatt Halliwell who was glaring at his baby sister with Henry, Prue and Chris at his side. Shaking her head, Emily headed over to stand beside Caleb as Hazel ran to keep up with her. "You could have been killed!"

"He really needs a new line," Emily muttered as she leaned against one of the red beams that supported the bridge. She knew all to well what this conversation was going to consist of, the only thing that amazed her was the fact that Chris and Prue were not on the opposite end of this argument for once. "He says the same thing every time," she explained to Hazel who was frowning, while Caleb nodded along with her. "He's going to start off by yelling, saying that they could have been killed - which is what you just heard. Then we're going to hear some big old spiel about how they should have asked for help - even if they didn't go to the parents."

Hazel arched an eyebrow, "so I take it that this spiel isn't anything new?" She guessed, smirking as she looked to Wyatt and Chris as they rolled their eyes at Melinda's attempt to defend her actions. Emily and Caleb shook their heads, "so Melinda gets this all the time? Harsh."

"No actually," Caleb said, wincing when he saw his girlfriend shaking with rage. It was taking all his self-control to keep him where he was stood, because he wanted nothing more than to run over and comfort her - trying to calm her down. The others were around though, sadly. "It's usually Chris and Prue getting the lecture."

"Oh."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wy," Melinda began, only to roll her eyes as she stood up and squared her shoulders - mirroring Wyatt's defensive stance. "Come on, it's not like I broke any of the rules here!" That caught Wyatt's attention, causing him to narrow his blue irises at his sister, "I didn't," Melinda insisted. "I did _not _go alone, I did not go to the Underworld and I did not go in there knowing that I could get caught," she defended, ticking off each point on her fingers. "All we did was go to a party."

"Okay fair enough," Wyatt conceited, "but you went to a High School party where you knew they would be drinking and teenagers acting like idiots - you _know _you're not supposed to go to those kinds of parties."

"And I'm sure you and Caleb _never _went to one of the parties, Mr-I-used-to-sneak-out-of-the-house-every-weekend!"

Caleb frowned when Emily gave him a pointed look, "What?" He asked innocently, glaring at Hazel as she chuckled at him, it was not that bad. They were obligated to go as members of the football team, that wall all. It was nothing more, nothing less. "It wasn't _every _weekend."

"You still should have told someone where you would be!" Prue pointed out as she narrowed her eyes at her two sisters who were frowning at her, and Prue knew she was being unfair. How often had she and Chris just taken off without informing anyone of their whereabouts? To many times for her to count, she figured, but when it was regarding her baby sister the rules were different. "Even if Peter wasn't hell-bent on sucking the life out of the people who ate at his restaurant, anything could have happened at that party! And guess what, no one would have known where you were too!"

"Like you and Chris think about the rest of us when you run off to the Underworld?" Katy scoffed, rolling her eyes at her sister's logic. She was not one to run her mouth very often, but when she did, she did not beat around the bush. She could not help it - it was who she was. "You do the same thing, so stop preaching to the choir, Prue."

"It doesn't matter what I do, I'm the older sister, and you are supposed to learn from my mistakes!"

"No," Elizabeth denied, frowning at Prue. "You are supposed to learn from your mistakes, not us. We're supposed to make our own mistakes to learn from," she fired back, not backing down from what she was saying. There was no need to prolong this, in all honesty she wanted to get this over with so she could go home and sleep. "So back off."

Henry Jr rolled his eyes, not even bothering to relax his muscles. He was one of the more relaxed ones here, but he was not going to let his guard down. Sighing, he rubbed his buzz-cut head and let out a long breath. "Who was the mastermind behind this stunt?"

"Me," Melinda said, not bothering to deny it. She had done what she did and they were just going to have to deal with it - but seeing her brothers' looks, she frowned. They looked more pissed than they had a minute ago, if that was possible. "What?"

"So not only did you _willingly _put yourself in harm's way," Chris began his voice even as he narrowed his eyes. He could not believe how little Melinda used her mind sometimes; it was annoying to say the least. She knew better than this, and Chris knew it was not fair - holding her at a higher standard than other people, but it was because he had seen her be better than he had seen most people. "But you dragged the others," he said looking at his younger cousins, "into it as well?"

"She didn't drag us into anything!"

"We willingly went!"

The twins pointed out in anger, their eyes narrowing at the thought of being forced to do something. They had never done anything they never wanted to do - okay, that was a total lie. Sometimes one twin was able to convince the other to do something and they did their chores, but that was it. Never would they have gone with Melinda if on some level they had not wanted the jerk to be stopped as well. They were Paige's daughters after all, like hell you could force them to do something.

"Then _you _shouldn't have went either then," Henry Jr fired, shaking his head at his sisters.

"Why don't we all take a deep breath and relax," Emily began to advise, but her advice fell on deaf ears as they continued to bitter, ignoring her. That forced Emily to narrow her eyes and look at Caleb, "are they ignoring me?" She demanded, but when Caleb nodded and held up his hands in defence, she turned to Hazel. "Can you believe them?" She growled as she looked back at them, "how about you all calm down!"

"Why don't you back the hell off Henry," Ana burst, rolling her eyes. She knew that talking to Henry like that would not help her out in the least, but she was not backing down from this. As Henry said, Callie was the sweet, innocent twin, not her. "You don't need to be all over us because of this; it was one mistake, so what?"

"Guys?"

"So what?" Chris repeated, his eyes widening at his cousin's question. "You could have been killed, that's what!" He yelled, not caring if he was yelling. "You are still our baby sisters," he pointed out, "and you're not adults yet, meaning you need to think these things through! You can't run into these things!"

"Um, people?"

"Well isn't this really an example of the pot calling the kettle black," Melinda yelled.

"Will someone please-"

"At least I-"

It was then that Hazel let out a loud whistle, narrowing her eyes at the _idiots _in front of her. Seeing that she had their attention, she nodded and smirked. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to point out that Emily has been trying to get your attention for the better part of five minutes!"

"Thank you," Emily said, nodding at the half-elf. "Now, like I've been _trying _to say, it's in the morning and everyone is tired and without a doubt, a little snappy. So, how about everyone go home and this can be resolved later, okay?" Seeing their looks, the psychic narrowed her eyes. "That wasn't a suggestion," they still did not move. "And it wasn't me _asking_."

The twins nodded and took a hold of Katy and Elizabeth, disappearing from the bridge in a shower of bright lights before anyone could stop them. Seeing that, Melinda smiled sweetly at her brothers, "would someone mind?"

"Chris nodded and waved his hand, sending Melinda away in a column of blue and white orbs, causing Wyatt to smack his younger brother on the head. "Ow," Chris yelped, turning to glare at Wyatt while he glared at his brother. "What the hell was that for, Wy?"

"You let her leave," Wyatt whined. "I wasn't done chewing her out yet!"

"Which is why I orbed her to the front door, meaning she's going to have to go through Mom to get in the house," Chris pointed out, chuckling when he saw Wyatt smirked. "I know, I'm great."

**Author's Note : **Yeah, so that chapter finally got finished. This definitely makes you all happy that the next chapter is done and so is the next story - doesn't it? I'm sorry about wait, but I was out partying for a week - I know, that excuse sucks, but it's the truth. I passed all of my courses, so I think I deserved the right to PARTY! Haha, but now that the partying has toned down, I'll be writing a bit more. Not much though, it's the holidays, and I'm usually dragged somewhere, but I'll update as often as I can. So, make my day. **Please review.**


	9. Stupid Cupid !

**Disclaimer :** Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's Note : **So, this story is over! I know, I'm glad too, which is kind of werid because I'm usually sad when a story ends. Not this one though, I think it's because I want to move onto the next one, and I promise you, it's an Emily and Wyatt story for the most part. You know what happens, and it's obvious from the first chapter, no the information! And honestly, I love it! It's done, so that one will be uploaded it fast! Unlike this one was, which I'm really sorry for by the way. So, go ahead and read!

**1x08 : Bone Appetite! **

**Summary : **when a new restaurant opens across from Piper's, Mel is convinced that there is something wrong with the place, but when the her brothers ignore her, will she find out  
what's really happening - or will there be devastating consequences?

Please Remember to Review.

* * *

Chapter Nine : Stupid Cupid !

Chris frowned as he entered his apartment, arching an eyebrow when he saw Wyatt lying on the couch throwing an old football in the air. Watching it go up and down a few times, Chris rolled his eyes when he had had enough and with one simple gesture of his hand, he knocked the football off its course - sending it flying right onto Wyatt's face.

Wyatt groaned as he picked up the football, only to send Chris a withering glare as his baby brother fell into a chair across from him. "Chris, I know that I've bitched at you because you've been _really _moody the past month, but if I knew you were going to be this happy and smug all the time, I might have kept my mouth shut!"

Chris chuckled at what he hoped was his brother's attempt at a joke and smirked. "Well," Chris drawled out sarcastically, "if you want to I suppose we could go back to the other way."

Wyatt shook his head and leaned back as he rolled his eyes, knowing damn well that he would never want Chris to go back to that cold and detached person he had been. "Well, you're definitely my brother," he mused. "Because you're being a smart ass," Wyatt smiled widely at his brother. "Meaning I can say this - buzz of, squirt."

"Mommy, Wyatt wont play with me!" Chris whined, mocking his brother. Seeing Wyatt toss the ball again, Chris knew (even if he could not see Wyatt's face, that his brother had just rolled his eyes. "So," Chris said slowly, "what's bothering you today, Mr. Grumpy-Gils?"

Wyatt sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, showing his frustration. "We could have lost her today," he said, his anger still in his voice, causing Chris to look down - knowing he had caused his brother the same worry on several occasions. "We could have lost our baby sister today."

Chris let out a ragged breath as he sunk deeper into the chair, "yeah," he agreed in a normal tone, something that caused Wyatt to send a glare his way. "Hey, I'm not defending her on what she did, but you have to admit she didn't break the rules." Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Wy, she wasn't alone; she didn't go to the Underworld at all. She simply went to a party."

"At a house where she was _pretty _sure that the family was shady," Wyatt shot back. "And don't pull the whole 'she wasn't alone' thing with me. Her 'back up' were our _even younger _cousins, Chris!"

"Like we weren't worst."

"Not the point," Wyatt pointed out as he rolled his eyes. "We were worst because when you throw three guys into the same group, they're bound to be stupid and act reckless. This is Mel though, she was _always _the responsible one, she was never this …. _stupid_." Wyatt narrowed his eyes, "she gets that from you."

"She does not!" Chris shot back, grinning slightly at his brother, only to laugh when Wyatt let out a huff. Knowing he was walking on dangerous territory, Chris stood up and decided to leave Wyatt alone to his thinking, but he got a nervous feeling in his stomach once again. "So, I was thinking…" he began, ignoring Wyatt's jibe of _'alert the authorities.' _"Prue was rambling on today about the little memory lane thing that she sent you on and I was wondering…" he trailed off, barely able to keep his thoughts to himself. He knew the answer, but he was wondering if it had shone the light on the situation for Wyatt. "But-"

"What's up, Chris?"

"I was just wondering," Chris continued, "and I know this is really personal and we're brothers so you _really _hate having these chick flick moment and if it's way out of line you don't have to answer, but…" he trailed off again for a few moments but he couldn't take not knowing anymore. "Do you have feelings for Emily?"

Wyatt blinked; he definitely had not been expecting to hear his brother ask that of all questions. Nevertheless, in all honesty, he had no clue what to say to that because, in all honesty, he did not know the answer. He had never tried to think of Emily as anything other than a friend, he did not know why, but their friendship meant more to him. As far as he could tell, it was obvious that Emily had no romantic interest in him, so he did not see the point in digging through those feelings if there was not the possibility for something more. Still, did he like her in that way did he want more? He had no clue.

"I'm sorry, Wy," Chris said when Wyatt failed to answer. It seemed like a pretty good sign for him to speak, but he frowned as he rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet. "It's just that, Prue was rambling earlier and I _know _she usually has no point to her spiels, but what she head made me wonder. I was curious, but I shouldn't have asked, it's just … seeing you with Emily, I know its how you've _always _been, but to someone that doesn't know you, it would seriously looks like there is more than friendship to your relationship."

"I don't know how to answer that, Chris," Wyatt finally answered, his mind processing what his brother had said. "I love her, you know that, she's my best friend and I love her as one." He sighed as he sat up, "but I don't know…" he trailed off, and Chris could tell he was trying to think it through. "I don't know how I feel beyond that - of if there _are feelings_ beyond that."

"Fair enough," Chris said as he shrugged, his mind screaming at his brother for being blind. "And I really am sorry for asking, but I mean, Wyatt, the way you act around her, I've never seen you act like that. Not even with your past girlfriends, more than that it's the way you talk to her, and even the was you look at her." He shook his head, "maybe I'm seeing things," _lie_, "and it's nothing," _another lie_, "and maybe I've been hanging around with Prue too much," _okay, that was true. _"But I was just wondering."

Wyatt nodded, thinking over how he aced when he was with Emily, and he would admit that he did act like a better person when he was with her. He had just never thought of it like that before, but he still was not sure about how he felt about her and he _definitely _did not know if he was in love with her.

"You know Wy," Chris said as he walked out of the room and headed into the small kitchen to get a can of Root Beer, "if you did care for Emily like that, I want you to know that I'm okay if you want to be with her. She's like a sister to me, but I don't think there's anyone else on this earth that could take better care of her than you," he admitted as he brushed past brother and headed to his room. "Just saying."

It was then that Henry Jr appeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs, only to laugh at the expression on Wyatt's face. "If you stay like that for too long," he began as he orbed a pillow and blanket into his hands before sitting in a chair. "You're face may stay like that … although it may be an improvement."

Wyatt frowned and looked over at his cousin, one of his eyebrows rising as he realised that Henry Jr was planning to sleep here. "Watch it," he warned, "and don't you have your own place?" He asked, his frown deepening when Henry Jr nodded. "Okay then Henry, why are you camping out here?"

"I have to go to work in a few hours, and your apartment is closer - meaning I can walk."

"You could have orbed from home."

"I'm _trying _to be normal."

"Good luck with that," Wyatt said as he stood up and headed towards his bedroom door. Pausing, he looked over at Henry Jr and shook his head, knowing that he was going to regret sleeping there in the morning. Sure, as teenagers, they could have done it, but they were too old for that now. Henry's muscles were sure to rebel as a result of this in the morning. "Night Henry."

"Night," Henry Jr yawned as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Prue sighed as she walked into Caleb's apartment without even bothering to knock, something that she had never done, but since they had begun secretly dating it seemed to come to her more easily. As she trudged tiredly into the kitchen, she did not even care if she wasn't her happy self. Normally a bright smile lit up her face, but not today, today she was wearing a big frown - and it wasn't because it was well into the early morning. Oh, how she didn't miss those High School parties. After everything, she was stressed and tired, even though her sisters and cousins were fine and Callie had sworn not to tell anyone her secret, she was tired.

Her spell had done _nothing _to get Wyatt and Emily together. Sure, it had repaired their friendship, to the point she was sure it was stronger than ever but this whole beating around the bush thing that Emily and Wyatt were doing was really tiring. Especially when she was the one trying to get them to see the light, and more than that, it was quite sad that Hazel - someone who had been in their lives _mere weeks _- knew that they were head over heels for each other. It was obvious.

She plopped down onto a stool and leaned against the counter, resting on her elbows with a knowing look in her eyes. It was not that she did not understand their fears; she shared some of the same fears when it came to her relationship with Caleb. With those two though, it was as if they were obsessed with each other, it was crazy really. She just did not know when they were going to get a move on.

Sure, there were wounds in each of their hearts; a result of quite a few heavy-duty heartbreaks and those wounds had not healed. Still, she wanted them to get a move on already, she knew Wyatt loved Emily and she knew Emily loved Wyatt. It was all in their actions, the way they acted around each other. For instance, Wyatt was the only one that could turn Emily into a stuttering fool when he complimented her, and he was the only one Emily would share her ice cream with.

The psychic sure loved her ice cream.

In addition, on Wyatt's part, he _always _acted like a gentleman and was sweet. Sure, he had _always _been a caring guy, he was one of the most caring she knew, but how he treated Emily was ten times more sweet. It was cute really; she could not wait to _'awe' _at their lovey-dovey moments … when they got together.

This brought her back to square one.

Then there was the way they would sit, Wyatt with his arms draped around Emily's shoulder while Emily rested her head on his chest. It was a very intimate moment to say the least, at least to others. They just saw it as friendly intimacy … but there sure as hell was not _anything _friendly about the way they looked each other up and down.

Thinking of that, Prue heaved an exaggerated sigh as she allowed her head to hit the counter. She knew that Caleb was standing at his stove cooking them something despite the early hour, peering at her with curiosity and concern.

"Prue?" Caleb's concerned voice rang as it drifted into her ears, "what's up with you? Are you okay?"

"No!" She burst, "they're just so … so _aggravating_!"

"Wyatt and Emily?"

"Yes," she groaned as she hit her head off the table once more, "who else would I be talking about?" She asked bitterly as Caleb chuckled, and then she could hear him walking around the counter, making his way to her. Feeling Caleb walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her shoulders, Prue sunk back into the embrace and sighed. "I can't take much more of this. I'm soon going to run out of ideas."

"Don't worry," Caleb assured, keeping his voice calm to soothe Prue. Despite that action though, he was just as frustrated with it as Prue was. "They'll get a move on soon," he frowned, "or in their case - sooner or later." this caused Prue to groan while Caleb chuckled, "come on, there's no way they can hold out much longer. Not with the way you're _continuously _shoving their feelings in their face … even if they don't know what those feelings are."

"I know that," Prue said as she reluctantly pulled herself from Caleb's hold, "but can they be anymore clueless? I mean really!" She raged as she began pacing in the small apartment's kitchen. "I mean, when I see Emily and Wyatt all I want to do is grab them by their shoulders, shake them senseless, and tell them to get their act together."

"That would be an interesting conversation."

"This is not a joking matter, Caleb," Prue snapped as she threw her hands up in frustration, glaring at him accusingly. "If they don't get together soon, I swear I'm going to explode. It'll be all over … some magical newspaper like … Magic weekly," she yelled, causing Caleb to laugh once again. "I tell you! Local Cupid goes insane while trying to get through the Twice Blessed's _thick skull_! On the other hand, how about… Prue Halliwell drove off the deep end as a result of confusing friends-turned-lovers?" She heaved another sigh, "I'm giving them one more week," she decided, nodding her head. "They have until New Years and then I'm going to _lock _them in a room until I hear some hot, meaningful, kinky sex happening!"

Caleb laughed.

"Caleb, what did I say about this not being a joking matter?" Prue demanded her eyes narrowing as she threw him a glare. Stalking over to him, she crossed her arms as she stood in front of where he sat on a stool. "I'm not kidding," she assured. "I am _this _close to my breaking point. I mean, I knew they were stubborn, but I didn't know they were _stupid_."

"This is Emily and Wyatt," Caleb reminded her as he reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "they're _not _stupid," he assured. "In time they're going to realise that they are madly in love with each other and their friendship isn't enough anymore. So, relax."

"I can't," Prue whined as she pouted, looking at Caleb. "I just want them too be happy!"

"What makes you think they aren't?" Caleb challenged, rolling his eyes when Prue poked him in the chest as a way of intimidating him. "No listen, maybe _right now _a friendship is all they need. Sure, they love each other, but maybe for right now all they need is their best friend."

"But what about me? I _need _them to be together, I can't take this emotional strain anymore."

"Prue," Caleb said as he shook his head, "has anyone ever told you that the world doesn't revolve around that pretty little head of yours?"

"No."

"Well it doesn't," Caleb teased, smiling when Prue gave him a hug and leaned into him. "I know you think this is Prue's world and the rest of us just live in it, but it's not. More importantly, it's _their _lives, so let up a little." Hearing her sigh, he added, "besides, the longer it takes for them to get together, the more of these _fabulous _plans you can come up with."

"They _are _fabulous," Prue agreed as she pulled away, looking at Caleb with a mischievous smirk on her face. "And you know, we are alone so maybe you're right," she conceded, something that caused Caleb to arch an eyebrow as she slowly moved closer, only to move in before pulling away roughly. "Then again, I don't think you _deserve _a kiss," she said simply smirking evilly at Caleb. "_You _talked back to me earlier, and that is unacceptable."

"Prue," Caleb groaned as he allowed his head to fall forward, resting it on her shoulder, only to turn it into the crook of her neck. "You know I didn't mean anything by it," he pointed out, causing Prue to smirk when she heard the whine in his vocie. "Besides, I can't defend you all the time, otherwise people will know something is up - and we both agreed that we didn't want that _yet_," he added. "Besides, you did fine on your own, but I was telling the truth."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that you need you need to give people a chance to sort things out on their own, right?" Prue nodded, a frown marring her features as she continued to glare at her boyfriend - soon to be _ex_-boyfriend if he wasn't careful. She didn't like where this was going on bit, and from Caleb's expression, the half-manticore knew it. "So, I think that, you should stop _obsessing _worrying about Wyatt and Emily and find another thing to focus on."

"Hmmm," Prue thought as she tilted her head, another devilish smirk on her face - something that caused Caleb to frown. That smirk was a warning to all, every Halliwell had some variation of it, and because of that, Caleb was worried. That smirk was never a goof thing. "Something else to obsess over," Prue's smirk widened, "I say I stop worrying about that relationship and start focussing on _this _one. How's that for a focus?"

Caleb smirked, his matching Prue's. "See, that's what I've been telling you, Babe," he teased, shaking his head. "Stop worrying that little head of yours, and you know …" he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "If you want someone to have _kinky _sex _that bad_, we have nothing better to do tonight."

Prue's smirk widened, "now _that _is a _fabulous _plan!"

* * *

"She's _your _daughter," Piper stated unsympathetically as she looked over at her husband who was sat in the chair across from her. Piper had gone to check on her daughter a little after one, only to find that her daughter was not in bed. This had _never _been a problem with Melinda before, but if her youngest was this skilled at sneaking out unnoticed, then it clearly was not the first time. That was what had her sitting in the dark with her arms crossed as she waited for Melinda to walk through the door knowing her daughter had to enter from that door. Melinda did not have Phoebe's old room so that was not an option, and it was times like this that Piper was grateful that Melinda had not received any orbing abilities. "I was never this bad," she said as she glared at Leo. "She gets this from _you_."

"I'm sure she's fine, Piper," Leo stated as he looked over at his wife.

"I'm glad you're so sure, Leo. I mean, your _innocent little girl _could be down in the Underworld somewhere for all you know! She could be in trouble or something, hell, she could be dead and we would not even know!|

"You're overreacting," Leo stated. Only to frown when he noted that Piper was holding one of Wyatt's old basketballs and three pillows in her lap. "Um Piper, what's with the pillows and basketball?"

"This," Piper began as she looked down, "these are what I found tucked under _your _daughter's bed. Apparently she had the intention of making me believe that my baby was in bed by making me believe this was her lying in the bed." She shook her head, "it appears she gets her brains from you too." Piper looked at her watch, "Five more minutes and I call Paige and Wyatt, they'll tear up the Underworld looking for her."

"Chris would too."

"I know and so would Henry Jr," Piper said stiffly, sitting up a little straighter at the thought of her youngest son. "But I'm pretty sure Henry has an early shift tomorrow and it would be cruel to call him in to help and Chris…"she trailed off as tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm pretty sure Chris had a trying enough day."

Hearing the front door creaking, Leo opened his mouth to warn Piper to take it easy on Melinda, but Piper simply raised her hand so stop her husband. Sitting up straighter, Piper smirked as she held the basketball in her hand, and seeing a shadowy figure walk pass the doorway, Piper threw the basketball at her daughter.

Seeing the flying object, Melinda feared the worst and immediately flicked her hands as a small shriek came out of her mouth. Seeing the object stop, she let out a breath of relief and flicked on the lights, only to frown when she saw that it was a basketball. What really scared her was the fact that her mother was standing just passed the basketball with too calm of an expression on her face. Meeting her father's eyes though, Melinda noted that they seemed to say _caution: danger ahead_.

"Melinda Victoria Halliwell, where the hell were you?" Piper demanded in a low and dangerous voice when she saw her daughter. "I was worried sick and so was your father," Leo once again opened his mouth, "Leo, do you want to be in the same boat as her?" Leo instantly shut his mouth; he _really _did not want to sleep on the couch tonight. "I didn't think so, now Melinda; do you have _any _idea what time it is?"

"Mom," Melinda began to whine, wincing when she saw how her mother's eyes continued to narrow. She should have known she could not appeal to her mother's humanity, when it came to times, as this Piper Halliwell had no humanity. Looking to her father, Melinda brought on the puppy eyes and pouted at Leo. "Daddy-"

"Oh no, he's not getting you out of this one," Piper said with a note of finality as she looked over to Leo, only to narrow her eyes further when she saw that he was about to give in. Taking control of the situation, Piper looked at Melinda and narrowed her eyes. "You, Young Lady, are going to march your ass up those stairs and we _will _talk about this in the morning and you better have a good excuse."

"But Mom I-"

"Melinda," Leo interrupted, knowing full well that Piper and Melinda were both stubborn as hell. If he did not intervene this would go on all night, to the point that Melinda would only dig herself a deeper grave and Piper would be stressed out. "You _should _listen to your mother."

"But I have a valid excuse," Melinda whined, causing both her parents to stand up straighter and allow her to continue. "Dad, you're a teacher you _know _that there are some things a child must go through in their life." Piper narrowed her eyes while Leo frowned, he _did not _like where this was going. "And one of those things is teenage rebellion, hell everyone in our family has gone through it!" She pointed out, "so by me sneaking out, you'll be pleased to know that my experience in rebellion is over. And unlike Wyatt I did not show up home _drunk_," Piper's eye twitched at that memory. "I was not like Chris and orbed away with my friends to _Daytona Beach _for a weekend, and I was not like Emily. If you really must, you can check my entire body and note that I did _not _get a tattoo. So it is really unreasonable of you to ground me for taking part in my normal development, especially when you are _always _going on about I should try to have as normal of a life as I can."

Hearing the end of his daughter's rant, Leo had to chuckle, only to wince when Piper slapped his arm. There was no real force behind it, but it was enough to make him wince and cease his laughter. "Melinda, we've heard your statement," Leo said as he winked at her. "Now while the jury comes up with your punishment, I advise you go on to bed."

"Before the executioner blows her only daughter into little bits," Piper said as she smiled sweetly at Melinda, only to have Melinda hastily bolt up the stairs until they heard her room door shut. Sighing, Piper turned to Leo with her lips pressed together in a tight line. "_Your _daughter."

Leo shrugged as Piper walked away, "it could have been worst, we could have had another girl."

Piper shook her head as she walked up the stairs, "no, there's a reason we stopped at three," she said simply, even though she would have welcomed another child warmly with open arms. "50/50 chance was too much to risk." She stopped and looked back at Leo as he walked behind her, "_my sons _were never that bad."

Leo arched an eyebrow, "really? I'm sorry, have you ever met Chris?" He asked, smirking, "you know, nice young boy who always finds trouble. He and my eyes and your hair colour - not to mention he is stubborn as hell like his mother. Then how about this other guy, Wyatt? You may have heard of him, from my understanding he used to go to after parties with his team and show up home after drinking - now _clearly _they were _angels _compared to Melinda."

"You're right," Piper agreed as they passed Melinda's room. "_You _were an angel when they were conceived, making them angels."

"Which is _totally _unfair," Melinda's muffled voice came from the other side of her room's door. "I'm the only one that can't orb. I should be able too, FYI. Do you know how frustrating it was as a kid, I wasn't able to play 'Orb and Seek' with them, unless someone dropped me off somewhere, but them someone _always _knew where I was hiding." A frustrated groan was heard, "if you were planning to procreate one more time, you should have went to the Elders so they could have done something to help me out! What happened to equal rights and justice?"

Piper arched an eyebrow, "do you _want _to see sunlight again?"

"Yes."

"Then get to bed," Piper ordered as she turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Leo. "See," she insisted, her eyes lighting up now that she knew that she had won this one. "She's _your _daughter."

* * *

"You're still here? I thought you would have done your green flashy thingy back to your apartment and went to sleep." Emily asked as walked into her room, raising an eyebrow at the half-elf that was lying on her bed. Glancing at the clock, she frowned when she noted that it was past three o'clock in the morning and there Hazel was, lying on her back with her head hanging over the side of the bed. Emily could honestly say she had no idea how the half-elf had ended up coming with her to her apartment, but it was not too bad, except for the fact that after the day she had had, all Emily wanted to do was sleep. Hazel being here was not all that bad though, to say the least, it was nice company, but still, she was not going to go as far as to say that they were friends. She was not ready for that, "You know," Emily said as she walked around her room, wearing her bath towel as she frantically looked for something to wear to bed tonight. She no longer cared if the half-elf was there, she was going to sleep, and Hazel could let herself out. "If you stay like that for too long, there is a chance that all of your blood will rush to your head."

"Awe Emily," Hazel whined as she rolled over and smiled at the psychic, "I didn't know you cared," she mused as she curled up on the corner of the bed, because she really didn't want Emily to collapse on top of her and the psychic looked like she was about to drop. Watching Emily closely, Hazel frowned. Sure, she had not known Emily very long, but she could see the signs. Emily had something had something on her mind, Hazel knew it. Simply because Emily was like an open book - like now. "So tell me what's on you mind?"

"Who says there's something on my mind?" Emily questioned, turning her head slightly to look back at the half-elf as she emerged from her closet, clothes in hand. Seeing Hazel's raised eyebrow, Emily rolled her eyes and twirled her finger, gesturing for Hazel to turn around and not look.

"Emily, it's written all over your face."

"Okay, I'll admit, I was thinking about all that happened today. I mean, the argument with Wyatt was draining enough," she admitted as she quickly got changed. "Then there was that party," she shook her head. "I don't miss High School," the psychic shuddered at the thought of Wyatt ignoring her. "That much I can tell you - you can turn around now," she added, causing the half-elf to turn back around. "The memories sucked too."

"Emily," Hazel whined as she rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a rotten apple. I know you're not happy about being sent to memory lane, blah, blah, blah, but you have to admit it didn't hurt," she argued as she sat up, a smile on her face. "I have my sources and according to Henry you two had quite a tiff earlier," Emily narrowed her eyes, she was going to _kill_ that man. "Hey don't look at me, I wasn't involved at all, and neither were Chris and Caleb." She jumped up slightly so she could cross her legs and smirk at the older woman. "You have to admit it helped with your little problem and come on, wasn't it fun?"

"Not really," Emily admitted as she walked over to her dresser and rooted around until she found her brush. Finding it, she slowly brushed her hair, "some of those memories weren't all that fun," she said as she thought about the memories of her father leaving and Wyatt ignoring her. The psychic shuddered once again and sighed, but Hazel did have a point. "But yeah, it helped - it was just weird, watching it all again."

"I bet it was," Hazel commented, causing Emily to turn around and frown at the half-elf, her eyes narrowing as she tries to process what Hazel was trying to say. If there was one thing that she knew now, it was that Hazel often knew more than she was saying, but did not spill her guts all too often. Hazel liked to make people think she was clueless, when she was really anything but, and that thought was only reinforced when Hazel winked. "So, Wyatt is okay with you dating this Seth guy now, or what?"

Emily froze, realising that Seth had been the cause of the argument, but he was the one issue they had not discussed. Actually, she had to admit that she had not once thought about Seth today when she had been with Wyatt - she did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She really didn't know.

"You never even talked about him, did you?" Hazel asked as Emily fell onto the bed beside her, "wasn't he the cause of the argument to begin with?" She asked, looking down at the psychic sympathetically. "Well, that sounds like it was a waste of time if you ask me."

"God Hazel, what if he isn't okay with this?" Emily asked as she looked over at the half-elf, searching for an answer. "I mean, I didn't even _think _about Seth when we were together," that caused Hazel to arch an eyebrow as Emily continued on her rant. "I mean, sure, I'm pretty sure that somewhere in my mind I knew that we should have talked about him but we never even brought him up. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe you already have your answer," Hazel commented as she stood up, "you and Wyatt talked about your exes, right?" Emily nodded, "well maybe your new little friend wasn't brought up because deep down you know it isn't meant to be, and maybe you never brought him up because subconsciously you know he isn't right for you?"

Emily blinked, wondering where the hell that comment had come from. Sure, she did not know Seth all that well, but this was only the third date, surely that was not enough time to know whether or not he was right for her. Hell, she did not even know if she was all that into him, she was not ready for this. "It's only the third date, I don't know these things."

"Second date."

Emily blinked at the half-elf's comment; this had been the third date. She knew that much, she could vividly remember it being brought up in her argument with Wyatt. It had been the thing to spark the fight. "Hazel," she began, frowning when Hazel looked at her as if she had no idea about her slip up. "I hate to break it to you," she said as she turned her head slightly to look at Hazel from where she was laid beside her on the bed. "But this was the _third _- get with the program."

"Yeah," Hazel sighed, knowing that she was going to have to spell this out for the psychic. Apparently hanging out with Wyatt all day really had done its job on her brain. "This would have been the third date," Hazel said expectantly, apparently that should have explained everything - it did not. "Okay, weren't you supposed to be somewhere earlier?"

"Umm…no?" Emily guessed, propping herself up on an elbow to look at Hazel more clearly. She honestly did not know what was going on, or what Hazel was talking about. She should have though, because the half-elf was sending her and expectant look, but Emily just threw her hands up in confusion as she rolled onto her back. "Hazel, I'm sorry but I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Emily," Hazel huffed in annoyance as she buried her head into a leopard print pillow. "Are you dense or a prime example of a dumb blonde?" Came Hazel's muffled question as before she looked up, only to roll her eyes at Emily's clueless expression. "You and Seth had a date scheduled for tonight and considering it's three in the morning on the next day, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that you _stood him up_. So it's two dates, not three."

That was when it clicked, "Oh…" Emily said as she sat up, she had completely forgotten about her date with Seth. With everything with Wyatt and then the party, it had completely slipped her mind … God, what kind of person was she? "Oh, I didn't mean to forget," she admit, her eyes wide in guilt. "Should I call him?"

"At three in the morning?"

"Oh good point," Emily admitted as she turned to look back at Hazel after looking around her room briefly. "But he probably hates me, what am I supposed to do?" She did not know what to do; she was going to _kill _Prue if her intervening had caused Seth any pain because despite everything he was a good guy, a really good guy. "I mean, I need to call him right, but what if he doesn't answer because I was a total bitch?"

Hazel shrugged. "Then you move on and find yourself an even hotter guy and have hot sex?" Hazel suggested as Emily shot her an annoyed glare, something that caused her to smirk. If Emily only knew about the conversations they had behind her back. "So," Hazel continued, "I'll admit that Seth is a complete hunk, but you could do better. Actually, I see you with a nice, _sexy _blond and then you can have adorable children and I call dibs on Godmother!"

Surely saying _'and nice, sexy blond' _was enough to get Emily's mind working.  
It wasn't.

"But I need to call him!" Emily said frantically, Hazel's comment going completely over her head. Really? Was Emily _really _that dumb? "I mean, I've just been so busy and he never even crossed my mind, I mean, I should have at least called-"

"Well there's no reason to worry about it now," Hazel interrupted as she rubbed her temples; Emily's ranting starting to give her a headache. "It's too early to call him so how about you and me hang out in your living room and eat the ice-cream I saw in you freezer earlier while watching some old movie that we haven't seen in years? Preferably some sappy one that no one else will watch with either of us?"

Hearing Hazel's suggestion, Emily could not help but laugh at the half-elf. Hazel was so much like a child, it was actually hilarious. "I like the sound of that," she admitted, rolling her eyes and chuckling when Hazel grinned as she clapped her hands slightly.

Walking out of her room with the half-elf following her, Emily frowned as she watched as Hazel looked at her movies, nodding and shaking her head as her eyes drifted along the titles. "How about," Hazel began a thoughtful expression on her face. "We watch Pretty in Pink, or Breakfast Club, or Grease, or Titanic? Oooh! How about Bride Wars?"

Emily thought about it for a few minutes before her face lit up into a full smile, "how about we watch Pretty in Pink? I'm thinking we should watch that one, I haven't seen that one in a long time. Plus, it's a good one for a girls' night."

"Pretty in pink it is then. I'll put in the movie and you can go the ice-cream, mostly because I have no idea how your kitchen is set up." Hazel said happily as she grabbed the movie out of the cupboard and skipped over to the DVD player and put it in. Picking up the remote, Hazel settled into the couch and waited for Emily to come back, until she heard the phone. "Emily, your phone is ringing!"

"I know!" Emily yelled back, in a tone that made Hazel frown as she arched an eyebrow. That was a tone that she could not identify, but she winced when she heard the semi-yelling. A few minutes later though, Emily walked back into the room with the ice cream in hand. "I only had Cookie Dough ice-cream so it's going to have to do," Emily said as she smiled and sat down beside Hazel on the couch. Handing Hazel a spoon, she smiled. "So, want to get this movie … morning started?"

Hazel looked at the psychic with raised eyebrows; there was something different about Emily that was not there a few minutes ago. "You're acting funny all of a sudden," she said matter-of-factly as she pressed play on the movie. "Who was on the phone?"

Emily looked at her in amusement, trying her very best to keep her cool and look as innocent as possible. It appeared as though Hazel was far more observant than she had thought. "Let's just watch the movie, it was nothing." She could not let Hazel think something was wrong. "Wrong number."

"Emily I know we're not friends, but don't lie to me."

"Let's just say," Emily began as she smiled when the opening credits of Pretty in Pink came on, "that me and Seth wont be going out for a while." She answered simply, "Actually, with how angry he was, I think it's safe to say we wont be going out again … ever."

"God, what the hell is he a stalker?" Hazel asked as she stared at Emily with surprised eyes. "I mean, it is after three in the morning! For all he knew, you could have been asleep by now … or you could have been about to watch a movie with a totally awesome person and he was just interrupting - and that is just rude. I say good riddance."

"If you say go, but he was really _good _guy."

"Okay, then you and I will find you a _great _guy."

"In other words you're going to start hunting for a nice, sexy blond and then me and him can have adorable children and you call dibs on Godmother?"

Hazel beamed, "so you _were _listening to me!"

"Yeah," Emily said as she settled back into the couch, perching her feet up on the couch before allowing a small sigh to escape her lips. This was what she needed after the day she had sitting on the couch watching a movie until she fell asleep while consuming sugary substances with her … Friend? That was when she frowned, "hey Hazel, what did you mean when you said we weren't friends?"

"Well, you stated earlier that up until a few days ago that you didn't even _like _me, and you didn't even know me a few weeks ago," Hazel admitted as she frowned. Looking down, she fiddled with her fingers. She had not told Emily that she knew about Kelsey. Part of her was afraid too. Then again, if they were ever going to be friends or at least trust each other, they needed to be honest. "Besides, I know about Kelsey," Emily froze. "And I know you probably don't want to talk about it because it's me, I'm the new girl. But I understand that you might not be ready for a new friend, so I'm willing to be just me because I'm not going to push you."

"Thanks," Emily said sincerely as her eyes met Hazel's. She was thankful that the half-elf was not forcing herself on her, but she could honestly sat she was beginning to like the half-elf. "So, maybe we don't start as friends, maybe we start with getting a sugar hangover and watching sappy movies."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

There was a moment of silence before Hazel smirked and winked at Emily. "But just to let you know, it wont be long until you _love _me and we are friends. Simply because I am just that great and you will learn to love me, I mean, I have to be your future child's Godmother, remember?"

"Way to ruin the moment," Emily said as she slapped Hazel's leg. "And I'll have you know, that I don't become friends with self-absorbed people who think that they are great and think that _everyone _loves them."

Hazel arched an eyebrow, "you're friends with Chris and Wyatt."

"Good point."

"See you'll _love _me, because unlike them, I really am_ great_."

"If you say so."

"I _know _so."

Special appearances by :

Piper Halliwell … Holly Marie Combs  
Leo Wyatt … Brian Krause  
Billie Jenkins-Black … Kaley Cuoco  
Helen Jenkins Black … Abigail Breslin  
Peter Loveless …. Peter Gallagher  
Thomas "Tommy" Loveless … Michael Steger  
Amanda Adams ... Michaela McManus  
Ian Snow … Dustin Milligan

- Watch out for the next episode : 1x09 Quest For Camelot -

**Author's Note: **So, there was the end of that episode. I hope you liked it, I did even though it took forever to right. I think the Prue and Caleb scene was my favourite in this chapter, but I think I liked pretty much all of this story - and definitly all of this chapter. I know that some of you are angry Emily and Wyatt aren't together YET, but at least we got rid of Seth, even though you never really met him, lol. So, I swear upon pain of death that they get together in the next story - pinky promise. Also, don't worry, this isn't the end of Billie and her daughter, we will see them again. Also, some other characters from Charmed will eventually be popping up too. These people include Prue (the one that died), as well as the Morris family, I hate how they just disappeared and were never heard from again. I blame budget cuts, but this is a fiction - so that doesn't exist. I can add whoever I want :) Mwahahaha! **Please Review.**


End file.
